Duel of the Fates
by Eradyne
Summary: Sequel to A Touch of Destiny. The Skywalkers must band together or fall apart as a new threat rises and claims one of their own.  A/P L/M H/L
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Welcome back! This is the sequel to my previous story A Touch of Destiny, I strongly recommened that you read that story first before you begin this one. This chapter is going to tell you what everyone had been up to and takes place about two months after A Touch of Destiny. Without further ado I present to you...

Duel of the Fates

by

Eradyne

* * *

><p>Mara opened her eyes slowly. Damn, it was early. Mara hated being up this early. Unfortunately, her bladder couldn't take too much more abuse. She rose stiffly and moved quickly to the fresher. She straightened her long white nightgown. It was a terribly fussy thing to sleep in, but Luke loved the long satin gowns for whatever reason. She looked at their bed, it was empty. Luke was always an early riser.<p>

In the two months since their wedding Mara couldn't recall him ever lounging in bed for very long once the sun rose. But at least she knew where she could find him.

In the early morning light of the sun rise the emerald green saber bit into the warm color brightly. She was happy that he had retired the crimson saber. In fact, she had made him get rid of it all together. He said that in the time that they had been together he had come to consider green his favorite color. Mara blushed when she realized why.

He was shirtless practicing his already flawless technique, moving nimbly in the early morning light. Not only had he continued Jedi training with his father, but also had imput from Yoda, Obi Wan and Mace Windu. He was as formidable now with a saber as he ever would be. He and Mara had sparred a few times but Luke detested it. He hated unconsciously seeking out her weak spots, looking for the easiest way to dispatch her.

Mara stopped by the sofa hidden in the shadows to watch him. 'Force, he is so gorgeous.' she felt desire begin to burn through her. Luke was so consumed in his maneuvers that he didn't notice. She stared in appreciation as the muscles in his chest, arms and back flexed and shifted with his quick movements and soon she felt her desire quicken to lust.

She moved forward onto the balcony into the morning light and he smiled still not looking at her and deactivated his saber. A light sheen of sweat covered his chest doing nothing to settle the heat coursing through her. He asked laughingly, "Wow, am I _really _that good looking?" Mara smiled and moved towards him tracing a hand over the back of his shoulders answering, "Yes, yes you are."

She met his ice blue eyes and moved her arms around his neck with devious intentions. He bent his head down to meet her waiting lips when his comm beeped.

He pulled it from his pocket with a frustrated sigh, "Skywalker."he snapped a female's voice answered, "Luke? It's Leia." Luke frowned and asked, "Why are you _comming _me?" Leia answered, "I intended to ask you through the force but you felt distracted."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Right, well I _am _pretty busy at the moment." A naughty smile spread slowly across Mara's face and she moved to his back running her fingernails lightly up and down his taut skin. The effect was altogether distracting if not downright tantalizing.

Leia replied in an aggravated tone, "_Fine_, I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to make sure that you knew everything you needed to do before the rehearsal tonight? You do right? You still need to pick up all of Han's attire, the rest of the decorations, double check with the cook to make sure they are on schedule, finalize the dance numbers with the musicians and pick up the credits from father to pay them. Assemble the rest of the tables and chairs in the hall for the reception, fix the lighting because you saw how dreadful it was, make sure the florist knows where to put the flowers, set up the rest of the sound equipment then-" he finally cut her off for what he knew would be a never ending list. "Wait! Why aren't you doing this? Why do I have to do it?"

Leia yelled, loudly "Luke! You're the best man it's your JOB! I have plenty to do thank you very much! Is it so much that I ask my BROTHER, my _TWIN _BROTHER to help me with my wedding? Well?_ Is it?_!"

Luke could tell that Leia was bordering on histrionics. He succumbed, Mara shook her head at him as he said, "Fine, fine whatever you need Leia of course." but Leia continued, "I mean it's not as though I'm just sitting around doing nothing here Luke! I have people running at me constantly! Mother too! I mean it would be nice if the galaxy had SOME consideration for the idea that someone is getting married! But no, they just keep coming in with all this problems for mother, father and I to just magically solve. I am planning a wedding! MY wedding!"

Mara took the comm from Luke and intercepted Leia's meltdown, "Leia? It's Mara. Is there anything I can help with?" Luke smiled as he heard Leia come back to her sensibilities, "Mara, of course not! You need your rest, make sure that my brother is taking good care of you. Are you doing all right? Any morning sickness? Fatigue?"

Mara smiled devilishly at Luke, "I'm okay, other than my appetite which has grown _substantially_." Luke covered his mouth to suppress a laugh at her innuendo and Mara continued, "I was just about to grab _something _before you commed." Luke turned away to laugh, as Leia played into Mara's game, "Oh force! Mara I'm so sorry! Tell Luke that I will talk to him later. Love you both!"

Mara put the comm back in Luke's pocket. He shook his head at her, "You're too much." She snaked her arms around his neck again, "Hey, don't underestimate me. No one gets between me and what I want." Luke swept her up into his arms and kissed her deeply, moving from her mouth to her neck whispering, "Oh force forbid." and they moved deftly into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat with his head in his hands at the massive desk. This was madness, he was no politician! Mace Windu has been named de facto chancellor and had appointed Anakin his aide until a senate could be reformed and a chancellor elected.<p>

The imperials had been a problem. For one they all had to be interrogated. Something they lacked adequate manpower for. Two, some would have to be tried for their crimes but they were still in the process of re-creating a legal system. In the meanwhile, the moffs and leaders they had imprisoned were crying out to the public that their rights had been grossly violated by the imprisonment.

He reclined in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair, yes the celebration was indeed over. Padme entered his office with R2D2 who was now less an astromech droid and more a glorified office assistant employed to attempt to keep Anakin sane the small droid was loaded down with papers, their other droid C3PO also encumbered by stacks of unruly papers and complaining loudly about it. Padme gave Anakin a small smile, her own hands full of documents.

Anakin sighed, "Oh force, not more letters of inquiry?" Padme nodded sadly. Ever since they had returned from Luke's wedding they had been working nearly non-stop to reestablish the long dead senate to create some kind of order and the Letters of Inquiry began to pour in from interested parties from all over the galaxy wanting to have a representative sit on the senate. Thousands of them.

Some were credible individuals who would be a credit to the galaxy. Most were not, and some were down right laughable. But despite their humor, each one must be read and replied to in a timely manner. Though a small part of Anakin would have loved to write "kriff off." on a few and merely send them back to their idiotic sender.

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, this was madness. He stood and said, "This is insane, I'm a jedi not a secretary! I cannot live a life behind a desk!" Padme smiled and quipped, "You know what Master Yoda would say about action and adventure." Anakin shook his head, "I don't care. I'm not going to go completely gray doing this. Hero with no fear indeed! No, I refuse to read another one of those things. Padme, get me a broadcast on the holonet now."

Padme nodded and moved quickly, happy that Anakin was invigorated and that maybe they would finally see some progression.

"Citizens of the galaxy." Anakin began "A period of unrest has reached us. We must come together and reach a common ground. Our lives have recently come out of a massive turmoil brought upon by oppression and tyranny. Those complications have been eradicated. I call on each planet to hold it's own election for the appointment of a senator to represent it at the senate of the New Republic. First session to be held in two months time, in which time if a planet has not selected a senator a private citizen from the planet of Coruscant will be appointed to look after the interests of said planet. And at that time a chancellor will be elected from the group of senators. Letters of Inquiry will no longer be accepted by the chancellor's office. Appeal to your monarchs and heads of intelligence for regulations regarding elections and selecting qualified applicants. Thank you."

Padme felt as though she may burst from pride. Anakin certainly was no politician but he was learning the ropes quite well in her opinion. He stepped down from the dais, and took her hand leaving the auditorium, nodding to Master Windu who bowed his head in thanks. Padme heard a beeping from the pocket of her dress.

She sighed heavily and sent her eyes to the stars trying to calm her own fiery temper, Anakin smiled asking, "Leia again?" Padme nodded and replied"It's not that I don't understand why she wants a big fancy wedding, I do. But force, all of the fuss involved hardly seems worth it! She hardly even seems like Leia lately. She's gone totally acklay-bride on all of us"

Anakin shuddered recalling the shrill beast they encountered in Geonosis, "Force Padme, she can't be that bad!" She laughed and said, "You're not the one taking her comm calls every twenty minutes! He smiled kissing Padme's hand, "Don't worry - one day she'll have a daughter and she will be wondering the same thing."

* * *

><p>Leia was frantic - completely. "You're doing <em>WHAT<em>?" Han sunk deeper into his chair, trying to keep his head low and his sensitive areas covered as he answered, "I...was..._am _going out with some of the guys tonight."

Leia sent him a sharp look, "Han! Our wedding day is tomorrow!" He nodded, "Yeah I know. That's why we're doing it tonight. It's the last night that won't be spent in the company of my beautiful wife."

Han could see from her reaction that flattery was not going to get himself out of this. Instead he tried to change the subject, "Hey? Did you see your Dad on the holonet today? Wasn't that something? He's a smart guy Anakin." Leia fumed refusing to say anything merely attempted to burn holes into the man she loved with her eyes.

He appealed to her sense, one last time. "Come on Leia. Luke, Chewie and the rebellion boys all just want to give me a good party before I get married. What's so wrong with that?"

From the look on her face Han could see that he had unequivocally asked the wrong question. She yelled, "Han! Really? So you can stumble in to our wedding ceremony still under the influence of gallons of whyrens? And who knows the kind of _female _drabble those rebel pilots can stir up!"

Han took a deep breath and stiffened his spine, "Look sweetheart. I am going out tonight with my friends. Mara will be coming over here to stay with you. Tomorrow will be the most wonderful day of our lives, I will not be drunk. I will not get into trouble but I am going out tonight. I love you your highnessness. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her on her forehead, and she crossed her arms and scowled. He started for the door and she cried out, "Han!" she ran into his arms, and sobbed "I'm sorry, this wedding is just making me crazy!" He held her tightly against him, "I know honey, I'm sorry too. No trouble I promise. I love you." She sniffed, "I know."

* * *

><p>Mara threw another dress on the back of a chair and sighed standing in the middle of huge pile of clothes in only her black undergarments. Luke sat in a chair reading a holozine waiting for Mara to get ready and teased smiling, "Why don't you just wear what you have on?"<p>

Mara sent to him a sharp look and laughed, "Two things. One I don't think my sister in-law would appreciate that very much. And two..." she turned to the side so Luke could see the bourgeoning stomach that was their son. "Isn't this just a bit obscene?"

Luke leapt up and threw his arms around her, "Not a bit." Mara kissed him, "Right. Like you'd really let me go like this." Luke brushed her hair behind her ear and asked, "Didn't L'wren make you something new this week?" Mara nodded and picked up a frilly purple dress, Luke laughed.

L'wren was forever creating new clothing creations for Mara, she was formally employed by the Skywalkers, and loved Mara like a daughter, doting on her every chance she got but L'wren was an eternal optimist that one day Mara would love bright happy colors when it was mostly ever black and green. Mara threw it back down, and sighed putting her hands on her hips. "None of my clothes look right on me any more. I'm just disgusting and fat."

Luke rolled his eyes...man he had heard _this _before it was getting to be a daily occurrence. He walked towards her, and cradled her face in his hands and said, "Mara Jade Skywalker, you are the most beautiful, special woman in this world. You aren't fat, or disgusting you never could be. You are pregnant with our child, come on Mara don't sell yourself short. Besides, you can barely tell that you're pregnant at all!"

She sent him a sharp look, but he insisted. Finally Mara selected a simple black empire waist dress, long silver earrings and pulled her dramatic scarlet hair back from her face. As she was fixing her hair Luke walked in looking confused, "Where is L'wren?"

Mara laughed, "Well, Leia commandeered her for the next day and a half. So I'm on my own." Luke assisted her with the clasp on her necklace, kissing her neck gently when it was done. "You look beautiful. Sure to incite a temper tantrum from the bride."

Mara rolled her eyes, "You know, she isn't that bad. You don't know what it's like to be a bride and be planning everything." Luke chuckled, "Neither do you, we had a grand total of ten people at our wedding, this one...I can't even imagine. I think Han wanted me to be his best man so I could keep him from bolting once he sees all those people. Majority of which he doesn't know."

Mara stood and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, "It's important to Leia to show the solidarity of the New Republic and her love for Han. Showing everyone that if a princess can marry a former smuggler that the galaxy has become an open minded tolerant place to be. But, I did appreciate the intimacy of our wedding. It was sacred."

Luke caressed her cheek gently, he still couldn't believe that he was so lucky. He was married to the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. They were expecting their first child, his parents were healthy and happy albeit extremely busy. His Jedi training was complete, he was ready to face the trials to become a knight. His sister was marrying his best friend tomorrow. He would come home to his wife and take her in his arms and everything would be right with the galaxy.

Mara shook her head smiling, "I must look pretty good through rose tinted transparisteel."

Luke kissed her quickly and replied, "It's how I'll always see you love. Get used to it."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Several planets away, medical droids were working furiously in a sterile room. A booming voice commanded, "Do whatever is necessary! Do you understand me? We cannot lose him! He's the last one! You'll be piles of molten metal if he dies!"

The team of droids shuddered, and moved quicker for fear. The empty cloning cylinders behind them only served as a bleak reminder that they had never yet been successful at this operation. Former grand vizier Sate Pestage watched the machines with a grim face, not expecting them to be successful. This was their last opportunity to restore the order of the Empire, and dispose of the scum that had attempted to usurp its place.

His mein furious as he yelled again, "Do not fail! It is _**not **_an option!" He stepped onto a metal staircase and began to walk away from the scene, he turned and looked back down into the deep pit of sterile medical operation room. Where all of their hopes lie - in the fragile, feeble, broken and most frighteningly the _last_ clone of Emperor Palpatine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Leia's eyes were wide with anxiety as she came into Mara and Luke's apartments later that night after their rehearsal dinner. She turned to Mara, "Did you see..."<p>

Mara nodded silently taking Leia's jacket. Leia sat down on their sofa hard putting her head in her hands. Mara sat next to her rubbing her back soothingly, "Why don't you go change your clothes into something more comfortable, and then we can talk. Or we can watch something on the holonet."

Leia shook her head staring blankly, "Mara...it was a disaster."

Mara took a deep breath, yes it had been.

Mara had nearly killed the wedding coordinator who asked her if her weight was a factor when she was walking slower than the music tempo. Luke had to intercept before serious bodily damage was done. Han misplaced the wedding rings and spent an hour (which Leia spent trying not to succumb to a full blown panic attack) trying to find them again. Padme was arguing with Chewie that he had to wear some kind of pants for the wedding or people would be offended. Mon had finally taken Leia aside and asked her if she really wanted to follow through with this wedding. Anakin's comm rang every three minutes, prompting Padme to completely snap, take it from his hand and smash it under her shoe. Which sent Anakin into a tirade about anger and responsibility, which just infuritated Padme that much more.

The dinner was worse...

Han had been so distracted and nervous that he threw revwien coleslaw all over Mon Mothma staining her ornate robe and tried to make light of it by telling her to merely take it off humiliating Leia and the dignitaries in the process. Anakin had fallen asleep at the dinner table and had to be taken home by Padme. Wedge, Wes, Zev and Tycho had gotten so drunk that they were _beyond _obnoxious and mock fighting making complete fools of themselves despite Luke's best efforts to get them to behave. Leia had gotten so annoyed at threepio's divorce statistics that she pushed him into a closet and locked him in. The consulate itself was in a complete disarray, the flowers wrong, half of the chairs missing, decorations piled on the tables unassembled, the musicians still practicing...badly and despite the coordinator's promise that it would be fixed by the morning - Leia was understandably pessimistic.

Mara took another deep breath and said, "You know what they say- the worse the rehearsal goes the better the wedding will be?" Leia turned her red bleary eyes to Mara, "Who says that?" Mara stammered, "Well...that's, I just...it's just...something you hear. Come on Leia everything will be all right."

Leia shook her head, "No it won't. Mara, I worked so hard for this day and I want it to be perfect."

Mara looked at her sister in law, and met her warm chocolate albeit bloodshot eyes. "Leia. I remember the day Luke and I were supposed to be married you came to me and tried to comfort me. That was brave of you considering the temperament I was in that day. I was completely miserable, in love with your brother and with no way to express it and in utter denial about it. But you came to my apartment to comfort me, and in your own way you did. You made me think that I was gaining a family by marrying Luke. And I did. You bestowed wisdom on me and I am going to do the same for you. Very little of this life is perfect, as much as you would like your wedding day to be the exception it may not be. But at the end of the day it's about you and Han no one else. It isn't about the music, or the flowers or the food it's about the love you two have for one another. As long as you focus on that and not the little things that no one will remember anyway - you will have a perfect wedding day."

Leia sighed and hugged Mara tightly, "Thank the force Luke married you. I don't know what I would have done without you." Mara laughed and said, "Besides, if I show up tomorrow and that coordinator does not have her poo doo together. I _will _have my holdout blaster on me. I already owe her one."

Leia laughed wiping her eyes feeling a small bit of relief and asked, "You do have trammistan chocolate ice cream right?" Mara laughed loudly and replied, "Do you think any woman would be without it? Let alone a _pregnant _woman?"

* * *

><p>The six men sat in the bar late into the night. Tycho, Wedge, Zev and Wes singing loudly in the background, having indulged themselves far too liberally. Luke and Han sat at a table by themselves watching the men make a complete spectacle of themselves. Luke was never much of a drinker he eyes the glass and moved his finger along the edge making the glass sing.<p>

Han sat stoic and finally said to Luke, "I'm getting married tomorrow." Luke smiled and nodded his head slowly not taking his eyes off of the glass and said, "Today actually, yes you are." Han shook his head, "How in the galaxy did I get so lucky?" Luke met his future brother in law's eyes and said, "That I can understand completely. It's a questions you'll never be able to answer. Just be grateful - for every moment." Han rose his glass to Luke and took a long drink then asked, "How did those idiots persuade you away from Mara tonight? I've noticed that you two rarely leave one anothers side."

Luke's blue eyes sparkled when he thought of Mara and answered, "We really don't like to be apart. I know that it was only two months that we were separated but it was hell - literally. Being apart just brings back those memories. It's never easy to leave her, and I'm always antsy when I do. But you're important to me Han, and I want to be here for you."

Han hit Luke playfully on the shoulder, "Thanks kid. So as the old married man do I get any advice?" Luke laughed and said, "I've been married such a short time I hardly think that I'm an expert. But I do know Leia quite well, she's tough but it's mostly for show. She's a politician so she has to wear a false face a lot of the time. So she's gonna need you to be strong, to be her rock where she can really be herself."

Han nodded, "I can do that." Luke took a small sip of his long abandoned drink and added, "I can't really give you more than that. It's clear that you two were meant to be." Han agreed, "I tell ya, it was a lucky day for me when you and the old man came into the bar in Mos Eisley. At the very least you saved my life, I'll always be grateful"

Luke replied smiling, "You were a miserable, grimy, smuggling opportunist." Han feigned being hurt by Luke's words then acquiesced, "Nah, that's true. But things still turned out better than I would have expected, just...great." Luke rose his glass to Han and said, "Well, here's to things turning out just great." Han clinked his glass against Luke's agreeing, "Here here." and he took a long drink then yelled, "Will you guys shut up!"

* * *

><p>L'wren stood behind Leia in Luke and Mara's apartments curling her long brown hair skillfully and pinning it into a graceful chignon on the back of her head. Mara walked past Leia holding her long veil and spotted the bride's wide anxious eyes and exclaimed, "Leia! You are breathing right?"<p>

Leia jumped in surprise, "What!" Mara knelt before her concerned meeting L'wrens eyes briefly before saying to her sister in law "What is going on? Leia - do you really want to do this?"

Leia replied instantly, "You mean marry Han? Of course I do. It's what I've wanted for so long. It's this wedding, I just want everything to go well. There's just so many people...and it's making me crazy fretting about all of it. I don't even know what's happening there! I cannot even focus enough to contact anyone! I don't even know if I really _want_ to know!"

Mara nodded and touched Leia's shoulder, "Don't worry I'll take care of it." She walked into the other room, to make sure Leia couldn't see her facial expressions should everything be going to kessel at the consulate.

She reached out to the most wonderful force presence that existed in the galaxy, 'Good morning sweetheart. Is everything going all right there?' she immediately felt Luke's deep love echo through their bond and he replied, 'Good morning love, it looked pretty bleak this morning but I have to give this coordinator credit it looks great now. She really pulled it off."

Mara felt a swell of relief rush through her, 'That's very good to hear. Leia was beginning to panic. How did the party go last night?' Luke replied, 'About what you'd expect - the rebel boys are hurting something fierce this morning. Han and I pretty much kept to ourselves and had a heart to heart. It wasn't easy trying to sleep without you. A think I maybe slept a whole hour.' Mara sighed, 'That I understand, with Leia borderline rancor last night I think we slept about the same amount of time.'

She felt Luke's disapproval, 'She didn't let you get any rest at all?'

Mara corrected, 'She was upset - I could have gone to bed at any time but didn't want to leave her in such a state. I was trying to be the sister and comfort her. It's fine Luke, I'll sleep soundly in your arms tonight.' she sent him a mental image of their limbs intertwined wrapped in a peaceful sleep.

She could feel his happiness and asked, 'So I can tell her everything is all right?' Luke sent Mara a mental image of the scene before him. Mara smiled, 'Thank you Luke, I love you.' he responded, 'I love you too. I cannot wait to see you.' Mara sent a rush of longing to him, 'me too.'

Mara sat before Leia again whose eyes were red and bleary, she went into her sister in law's head. It truly was chaos in there. She showed Leia the image that Luke had shown her and the din in Leia's head finally fell silent - nearly peaceful. Mara asked, "There...you see? Everything is fine, it's going to be a beautiful day."

Leia took a deep breath drawing the calm from Mara, "Ok - let's do this."

* * *

><p>The alderranian consulate was draped in yellow jebwa flowers from Corellia and light blue ryoo flowers from Naboo. Leia saw it as their two worlds coming together - although she had been raised on Alderaan she was marrying in their consulate so it too had its representation.<p>

The wedding itself was the very picture of old republic opulence and tradition. Hundreds of creatures of all shapes and sizes crowded into the hall to see the wedding of Han Solo and Leia Organa Skywalker. The room was awash with excitement, this was the first large function since the tentative New Republic had been established. It was almost as though this wedding was a surefire sign that the Empire was gone for good.

Mara floated down the aisle slowly before Leia as the music softly played in the background. Her long scarlet hair swept into a soft chignon at the base of her neck the gauzy navy blue dress did nothing to hide her condition and she saw the critical eyes of everyone watching linger on her rounded belly. She grit her teeth tightly and clasped the stems of the jebwa flowers tighter to keep her hands from flying on the ir own and smacking the heads of unsuspecting gawkers.

She met Luke's sapphire eyes, his complete love pouring out of him as he saw her calming her instantly. She knew that he had read her thoughts because a small smile played around his lips. He said to her through their bond, 'You look so beautiful.' She smiled at him brightly, 'Thank you love, you do as well.'

The wedding music began and Leia entered the consulate hall gripping Anakin's arm tightly. The entire room gave collective gasp. Leia was a lovely woman, but today her beauty shown out of her. Her gown was a shimmering ice blue, it fit her slender form perfectly, it had a sweetheart neckline, but had a long sash attached at the waist that draped elegantly along one side of the bodice over one shoulder and down her back falling into the ornate train that followed her steps.

In her hair L'wren had tucked several wisps of blue and yellow flowers. She looked positively radiant. Never more so than in that moment.

Mara glanced over to Han who looked nearly catatonic, but happier than Mara had ever seen him. When Anakin and Leia reached the altar, Anakin kissed Leia on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her chocolate eyes water as she took Han's hand and he led her up the few steps to where Mon Mothma stood dressed in elaborate alderranian robes to officiate their marriage.

Through the ceremony, which Mara found quite long she found her eyes meeting her husbands several times. They had been in Han and Leia's place such a short time ago and none the less she still could scarcely believe that Luke Skywalker - hero, jedi, rebel - was her husband. He picked her...she could never wrap her head around that.

When Mon pronounced that Han and Leia were husband and wife and they kissed a triumphant cheer erupted from the crowd. But the newlywed couple only had eyes for one another - they too had sacrificed much for this day and deserved this.

It was unfortunate that at this very moment a violent tremor ran through the force like a shockwave. All the jedi and force sensitives present - Luke, Mara and Leia included cried out in pain as it shot through them roughly. Han grasped Leia tightly to keep her on her feet and Luke moved across the dais in a flash ignoring the pain in his head to hold onto his wife who had her glittering green eyes slammed shut from the pain blasting through her, unfortunately she wasn't alone her small son had felt it too and wanted to make sure that his mother knew that he was none too happy about it.

Anakin stood gripping his head and motioned for Han to take her out of the main room so he could explain to the fearful guests at why so many jedi had just been alerted to certain danger. Still flinching Luke took Mara's trembling hand and together they followed Han and Leia to a room sequestered off from the main consulate.

Luke made Mara sit next to Leia on a small sofa. Her eyes still squinted rubbing her abdomen in a futile attempt to soothe their son. Han asked nervously, "Ok...what the kriff was all that about?" Luke rubbed his own temple before kneeling before his wife to take her hands in his own in an attempt to comfort her and their force sensitive child. He looked at Han, his own expression bewildered, "I don't know Han. Whatever it was, it wasn't good."

Leia stood trying to shake off the pain and wrapped her arms around Han tightly who returned the gesture, he was extremely frustrated with all of this and the three force sensitives in the room could feel his agitation clearly but no one said a word. How could they blame him?

It seemed like it was always _something_.

* * *

><p>Pestage leaned over the form of his supreme master, still lying in a frail state on the operating table surrounded by droids who had informed him only seconds before that Palpatine's spirit had been restored into the clone...at last. He looked upon the clone was some skepticism this was something that had been attempted nearly a dozen times in the last two months to no success at all. He never would have said it aloud to the Emperor but he very much doubted that this technology would work at all. It hardly seemed feasible that force or no someone could live forever.<p>

Yet, despite his doubts, the form began to move more cognizant of its own surroundings, it ceased the neural spasms. Pestage felt a trickle of hope, could it be?

The pale, feeble form of the Emperor opened his bleary sickly yellow eyes and bellowed in fury, "_SKYWALKER_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mace Windu moved commandingly to the front of the consulate and said to the murmuring crowd who eyed the vanishing wedding party with no small amount of nervousness, "I'm sorry to have to inform you that you have all just borne witness to a massive disturbance in the force. I also regret to tell you that no further festivities will take place today due to this revelation. We must all be on guard to anything suspicious and report it to the Jedi as soon as possible for investigation as we delve deeper into what caused this disturbance. Thank you." Master Windu nodded to Anakin to follow his children and swept out of the consulate.

Anakin rose stiffly still feeling the after effects coarsing through him and took Padme's hand, leading her to the room that held all of their children and said, "Well, at least the ceremony itself wasn't interrupted."

Padme nodded fiercely worried for her children and her husband. "I'm glad too. Leia would have been truly devastated. As it is she'll be very disappointed." Padme sighed and changed the subject, "What was that Anakin?"

He looked at her and felt no small amount of concern seep through him, "I don't know angel. I wish I did."

Padme found her resolve stiffening, 'We'll need to find out as soon as possible. Look at the wedding guests...I don't want anyone thinking that the Jedi are incapacitated or unable to keep the New Republic secure and safe. Especially with the upcoming elections."

Anakin looked back at the guests - most looked worried, some even looked panicked. It was clear to him that this occurrence hadn't just disturbed the Jedi, but the affect it had had on the galaxies protectors clearly frightened everyone.

He answered leaning down to kiss her forehead and thank the force for his ever politically minded and sensible wife, "You're right Padme. It's time to present a strong front, and this cannot happen again. I will need this neutralized immediately. This New Republic is too important to die in its infancy because of someone fooling around with the force."

* * *

><p>Padme and Anakin entered the room and Luke sprung to his feet, "Father, what was that?"<p>

Anakin moved forward to lay his hand on Luke's shoulder to attempt to comfort him answering, "I don't know Luke. It was a massive shock wave, that's all I know it was certainly painful - but now it's more or less subsided."

Mara shook her head grimacing, and forcing herself not to gasp in pain, "Not for me it hasn't." they all turned to her, Luke knelt down in front of his wife again, "_What_? Wait - Mara, why are you still in so much pain?"

She cringed, thinking of telling them that she was fine, hesitating to worry her husband, "I don't know - it feels like...well almost like...the after affects of force lightning."

The blood went out of Anakin and Luke's face. Anakin shook his head refusing, "It's not possible - the only being that was even _capable _of that was you..."

Mara nodded and said groaning softly "Decapitated - I know I was there. But trust me I know what the after effects of force lighting feels like. _Ouch_...hey come on you, don't start on me too." she said to her unborn son who had been upset by the shock wave himself.

Luke stood and said, "I"m taking Mara to the med ward."

Mara shook her head and said insistently, "Oh no you're not! I'm fine - I just want to go home." Luke protested, "You're _not _fine, does anyone else still feel any serious pain?"

The room collectively shook their heads. Anakin asked, "Mara? Are you still in a lot of pain?" Luke interjected before Mara could answer, "She'll lie - she doesn't want to go to the med ward. It's not as bad as it was at the time of the disturbance but I can still feel it clearly."

Mara sighed wincing and begged, "Luke - _please_. I don't want to go to the med ward, it will just make me nervous and I won't relax there. Just take me home. I'll alert you the second I think that something is seriously wrong. He's just uncomfortable right now and all the tension flowing through all of us isn't helping."

The whole group looked down sheepishly, inwardly ashamed of unintentionally inflicting harm on their newest and most fragile family member.

Anakin as always, took charge of the situation. "We all need to stay close. At least until we know what caused this disturbance."

Leia protested, "Father, that's not possible - Han and I are leaving on our honeymoon." Anakin looked at his daughter with marked sympathy. Padme grasped his hand tightly and said, "Leia, sweetheart I'm sorry but with this unknown danger - we just need to all stay together."

Leia sighed heavily - she did not picture her wedding night camped out on a couch. Han pulled her into his arms tightly taking his brother in law's word from the night before seriously, it was time for him to be strong for his wife now, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll have our honeymoon. It's just not possible right now."

Luke pushed a stray lock of hair behind Mara's ear, he noted that she felt clammy and warm. He said, "Ok, I am taking Mara home this second. We have plenty of room for everyone. I'm sorry Leia - we do have a nice guest room."

Leia felt concern for her sister in law who looked more and more ill as each moment passed. But was still disappointed about her wedding and wedding night. Han spoke for her, "Thank you Luke, come on. Let's get a few things together, you can change out of your gown and we'll go over to Luke and Mara's. We will be there as soon as we can." Han led Leia out of the room.

Padme took notice of her daughter in law who was looking extremely pale and felt Mara's forehead and asked, "Do you feel sick?" Mara, who had barely felt Padme's hand she was trying so hard to block how she really felt, shook her head lying weakly, "No, just really uncomfortable. The force is just uneasy - something is wrong."

Anakin nodded, "It's really sickening isn't it?"

Mara nodded, "My force sensitivity is really magnified by the baby."

Padme smiled, "Happened to me too." She sent Luke a warm smile.

Luke pulled Mara to her feet, she was trembling beginning to lose control of her shield. Luke held her in place, her eyes went glassy. She blinked a few times to try and focus her eyes. She felt dizzy and numb.

Luke held her tightly and said to his father, "What the kriff is going on? She looks like she's going to pass out! Mara, are you all right?" she fell slack into his arms instead of answering, prompting Luke to panic and looked to his parents. "We have to do something!" Luke lifted Mara easily into his strong arms.

Anakin felt powerless, he looked at Padme and said, "I don't know. I have to meet with Yoda and Obi Wan. They'll know what to do. Take her home Luke, Padme go with them. I'll be there shortly."

Mara trembled and clung tightly onto Luke's neck. Luke growled, "I should have taken you to the med ward." She shook her head and said weakly, "No, I just want to rest Luke. Just take me home, just take me home and hold me in your arms." Luke held her closer, this was a nightmare. He was going to find the source of this and he was going to make them pay if his wife or child were harmed in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Han held Leia's hand as they walked into their apartment. Leia began to rifle through moving boxes to try and find something to wear. Han looked at her, and could tell that she was very upset about their wedding day he recalled Luke's words again...time to be strong. "Hey Leia?" She turned to face him, her eyes red and bleary and bright with open frustration. He gathered her in his arms, "Did I tell you how unbelievably beautiful you look today?"<p>

Leia chuckled, "No." then added bitterly, "You didn't get the _opportunity _to."

Han kissed the top of her head, "Hey, we can't let this ruin our memories of this day. I'm always going to remember how gorgeous you looked on your dad's arm walking down the aisle. Not what happened afterwards."

Leia huffed a little, "I just - I worked really hard for this day and of course something comes along and ruins it." Han nodded, "I know, and I'm not thrilled about that either. But we can either grunt and groan about it, and really ruin this day. Or see it for what it really is."

Leia pulled back to look at his crooked smile and he said, "Hey, what was today really about?" Leia pulled on his vest, "You and I getting married."

Han spread his arms wide, "I'll be kesseled! Mission accomplished! We had a beautiful wedding ceremony, and no, the party didn't go as we planned but stang, those rarely do! You're my wife and I'm your husband. That's all I want."

Leia thought back to Mara's words, "_ It isn't about the music, or the flowers or the food it's about the love you two have for one another. As long as you focus on that and not the little things that no one will remember anyway - you will have a perfect wedding day_"

She looked at Han Solo - her husband and smiled, "You're right. Today was about you and I taking vows for the rest of our life. And we did that. Very little in this life is going to be perfect anyway."

Han kissed his wife deeply, "That's the fun part. Can't have things getting boring now can we?" Leia smiled and buried her face in his chest again. This was one of the things she loved best about Han. He could take the worst situation and spin it to make everything all right.

Leia threw several things in a bag, "I'm really worried about Mara. She didn't look well at all." Han nodded, "Yeah, talk about rough. Those kids have been through it and back." Leia nodded, "I don't know what Luke will do if anything happens to her...it frightens me."

Han asked, "You really don't think he'd go all dark side on us do you?" Leia blew out her breath, "I wish I knew Han. If anything happened to me wouldn't you go a little crazy?" Han shuddered, "I'd go _a lot _crazy your highnessness." Leia shrugged, "I'm sure that's how Luke feels about Mara. Unfortunately when Jedi go crazy, they usually go bad."

Han nodded understandingly, "Poor kid, he's gonna need all of our help. I don't have the force, but I do have something else he may need." Leia looked at him and joked, "Whyren's?" Han laughed but shook his head, "No but I do have that, plus some nice Coruscant brandy your Dad may enjoy...but I've got the fastest ship in the galaxy. I'll let Luke know, whatever he needs it's at his disposal."

Leia looked at Han increduously, "Seriously?" Han nodded, "I know I know...family comes before ships, although the ship is sort of family...but no! Seriously, I'll do whatever I can to help you know that. Good idea with the booze though wife of mine."

Leia smiled shaking her head, "Nerf."

* * *

><p>Luke bursted into the apartments and yelled, "L'wren!" L'wren hearing the tone of desperation the handmaiden came quickly. She gasped as she saw the trembling form of Mara huddled tightly into Luke's arms, Padme trailing. She exclaimed, "Oh my stars! Master Luke? What's happened to her? Here, bring her into the bedroom." After only a second, the whole apartment had burst into action. If the situation hadn't of been so frightening for him Luke would have felt very thankful to be surrounded by people who cared for them so much.<p>

Luke set Mara gently into their canopy bed careful not to jostle her. She was nearly incoherent by now. L'wren felt her forehead and sighed looking at Luke, "I'm afraid she's quite feverish Master Skywalker. What has happened to her?"

Luke took a deep breath his eyes never leaving the frail form of his wife. "There was a massive dark shockwave through the force. It's really disturbed Mara. She was in pain, then she grew weak and now this."

L'wren retrieved a few rags and cool water in a basin and sat at Mara's side lightly dabbing her head. Padme removed Mara's gown, unpinned her hair and wrapped her up as best as she could and told Luke who was pacing aimlessly, feeling truly helpless at the foot of the bed, until his mother's gentle command "Luke, make a fire."

Luke built a massive fire in the fireplace. Leia and Han came into the apartment, Leia ran into the bedroom and grasped her brothers hand seeing the rampant illness her sister in law had succumb to, "I'm sorry Luke. I could almost feel her illness. Is there anything we can do?" Luke let out a sigh so great he was sure his lungs would collapse, "No - at least I don't think so. Is there - I'm sorry is there any way I can be alone with her?"

L'wren stood and placed the basin and cloth on the bedside table and touched Luke on the shoulder comfortingly as she left the room. Padme squeezed Mara's hand, and kissed Luke's cheek. Luke looked down at the fragile form of his wife and felt powerless. He couldn't lose Mara, or his son. They were the reason for his very existence. If he lost them, someone would pay dearly. He had to do something...

* * *

><p>Anakin ran into the temple, with Obi Wan meeting Mace Windu in the hallway. "We need to speak to Master Yoda." Anakin said, Mace replied, "That isn't possible. He's in deep meditation, he's attempting to pinpoint the disturbance's originating location." Anakin sighed, "Master Windu I have another issue to address. My daughter in law Mara. She's become inexplicably very ill, it occurred immediately after the disturbance. She said that it felt like side effects of force lighting."<p>

The brown eyes of Master Windu squinted, "That isn't possible. No Jedi I am acquainted with have that ability." Obi Wan interjected before Anakin lost his temper, "Which is why we are here to consult the other masters. Mara would certainly know what the effects of force lighting feels like. It must be tied to the disturbance."

Mace sighed, "I will meditate on this myself. This is very disturbing news indeed. This could be an epidemic of sorts. What if this disturbance can weaken and destroy the Jedi one by one?" Anakin fumed, "Why start with Mara?"

Mace rationalized, "Why _not_? She's carrying the next Skywalker. There's unlimited potential there, the child of two very powerful Jedi. The first, that we know of."

Anakin seethed, Obi Wan reached out to hold the shoulder of his former apprentice. Anakin certainly had a temper, and a threat to his loved ones was the one thing that could surely set it free.

Anakin asked, "What can I do for her?"

Master Windu took a deep breath, "Until we can find out what is causing this, I do not have the answer for you my friend. I am sorry."

Anakin sighed, "Very well, do what you can and please get in contact with me as soon as Master Yoda emerges with any kind of answer. In the meantime, my family and I will be staying at Luke's apartments."

Master Windu nodded, "I think it best that you all stay together in case another incident occurs. I will be in contact with you Anakin. Take care of your family."

Anakin replied with a tone of defeat, "That's all I've ever tried to do."

* * *

><p>Luke only knew of one thing to do, he knew the closeness would help Mara and it would certainly calm his frazzled nerves. He took his untucked dress shirt off. The room itself was getting very warm, L'wren and Padme insisted that the fire would help break Mara's fever. He went over to his wife and removed the nightgown they had put her in.<p>

He lifted her gently, she did not protest and he reclined her on his chest position behind her so she could feel the warmth of his chest through her bare back. Skin to skin in this intimate prose he reached out to her and their son in the force.

He could feel them both clearly - and they both rejoiced in the warmth and comfort of his familiar embrace. The swirling glimmering form of his wife, and the shining light of his son. He said aloud to her, "It's just you and I my love. I'm here with you."

He could smell the star mist lily scent of Mara's unbound hair, and feel the softness of her skin. Usually that was enough to reduce him to a stammering farmboy, but he was not thinking lustful thoughts tonight. For the first time in their time together as a couple, Luke was not aroused by Mara's naked form. His deep concern and pure fear overrode any sexual feelings he may have had at the moment.

Although his force sense responded to the feel of having her in his arms. It was always the most wonderful place in the world. Even though her skin felt like the hot sand on Tattooine, Luke could still marvel in Mara's beauty.

She mumbled incoherently, causing Luke to shake himself out of his stupor. His wife, his baby - they were sick and in trouble. He had to do everything in his power to protect them. He reached deeply into the force again.

He gasped, all around their force signature was a sickly dense shadow. He fought to push it away, but like smoke it evaded his grasp. It slithered around them threateningly. Luke concluded that it felt vaguely familiar and terrifying but couldn't place it. 'Mara...how can we fight it?' he asked.

She responded weakly using what little strength she had left in the force, 'It's in my head Luke - the old connection...to him. It's opened again. That's what it is! It's still there. It's him Luke, it's Palpatine. He's back.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Former grand vizier Sate Pestage bowed low as the creature was lifted by the droids from the medical table. Instruments all around them were quaking a trembling of their own accord. Pestage eyed them warily and said, "Welcome back your majesty."

The reborn Palpatine sneered at his surroundings and demanded, "Tell me where I am." Pestage responded, "You're on the planet Byss - in a deep underground cloning facility. We were able to restore you. However, much work is left to be done. I'm afraid you're very physically weak your highness. You're extremely vulnerable at the moment. Your muscles have severe atrophy we will need to rebuild them."

Darth Sidious answered weakly, "Do what must be done - I will need my revenge. My need for it has never been stronger. The Skywalkers...they must all die."

Pestage bowed again his own uncertainty building, "Everything will be done in my power to restore your former glory majesty."

Palpatine chuckled maniacally and ignored the man before him, "I can still feel the connection to the former Emperor's hand. Just a minor thread but it is still there. She shall pay _dearly _for her crimes...her most of all, followed only by her lover and his father."

Pestage thought that this new Emperor seemed to have been resurrected with a single mindedness for revenge. He would have to work very hard to get him back on track with rebuilding the Empire not merely destroying one Jedi family.

* * *

><p>It was impossible - how could Palpatine still exist even as a shadow?<p>

'No Mara, that's impossible he's dead.'

Her luminescent force signature responded, 'It's not impossible. I'm certain that he was clever enough to have some kind of contingency plan if something ever happened to him. This is the old connection responding.' Luke wanted to argue, to tell her that it couldn't be true. But he could feel her certainty pulsing through him.

Luke was suddenly struck with a wave of protectiveness as he watched the sickly mist swirl around his wife and son. He encouraged her appealing to her need for action, 'Mara - we're strong. We can push this away and make you well. Then we'll deal with what caused it. Come on love, we're going to fight this together. We're fighters.'

Mara felt her own determination grow firm, 'You're right. We've been through worse than this. Kriff this bastard."

Luke braced himself, and held her tighter against his chest, the warm familiar feel of her skin touching his only strengthened him. She was his life, and he would protect her at any cost. He used his own force presence to create a strong barrier between the dark influence and his family. Step by step, aided by his wife he pushed the fog farther and father from them. The darkness sought feebly for a weakness, but found none.

Luke was not able to defeat the connection like he had originally sought to do but was able to beat it back for Mara to regain some strength. He lent her his own to aid her in the effort to hold this sickness at bay.

He pulled out of the trance slowly, he looked down at his wife she was no longer muttering or trembling and her skin itself seemed cooler. Her thready respirations were steady and even. He kissed her head and held her rocking her gently and soothingly until he was certain that she was peacefully sleeping. He then moved her to lay flat in their bed, so she could rest comfortably.

Luke rose and ran his fingers through his hair, "Impossible." he muttered to himself. Palpatine was dead - Mara had killed him.

It simply wasn't possible. This must have been a lingering effect of his influence...a coincidence that coincided with a massive disturbance in the vault. He was reaching and he knew it. But there simply had to be an explanation for this. He _couldn't _have returned. Force, he was tired. More emotionally than physically, though giving the majority of his strength to Mara had weakened him substantially.

Luke wanted to scream out his frustration. He looked helplessly at his sleeping wife, his love. She was fighting for her life and for the life of their son...again. Once again he was powerless to stop it, he couldn't help her. It was the helplessness that would surely drive him insane.

* * *

><p>Luke exited his bedroom, tired from the effort. His entire family rose to greet him, Luke said, "She's doing much better. I was able to create a barrier in the force between her and ...well <em>whatever <em>is making her ill. She's still weak though, I don't know how to destroy it."

Anakin asked, "What is it that is making her so sick son?"

Luke sighed buttoning the remainder of the buttons on his dress shirt and replied bitterly. "I'm not sure father, Mara...she swears it was Palpatine but that's unfathomable. Even a force influence, reforming a thread into her mind would only be possible if he were alive. And he isn't." he insisted

Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a worried glance almost as though they had suspected it and Anakin said, "Unfortunately Luke we can't say that with a lot of certainty. With the galaxy at your disposal and every technology known to man at your fingertips, plus a power in the force, there isn't much that would be impossible for him. I mean, Palpatine once told me that the force was able to save someone from death _and _create life. This is a man, well creature really who is brimming with the dark side. Frankly Luke, it _is _possible. And if anyone would know his influence it would be Mara."

Luke took a deep breath, he wanted to deny this. He didn't want to think that a man who had come within a hairs breadth of ending all of their lives could be alive and well.

"No." He said with finality, "It's not possible - it's just not."

Anakin stepped forward and put his hand on his son's shoulder affectionately, "Unfortunately Master Yoda isn't very well at this time either, Master Windu assured us that he will meditate on it. I wish that it wasn't true Luke. But Mara would know Palpatine's influence if she was feeling it. We live in a galaxy full of impossibilities. It was impossible for you to escape that pod, it was impossible for Mara to have survived all the force lighting and be complete and healthy but she is. We must investigate this thoroughly Luke. We cannot rule anything out yet."

Luke felt the immense pressure of his situation bearing down on him. He looked around the room at his family, his eyes settling on his sister. Force, this was her wedding day...and it had been utterly ruined.

Leia rose feeling guilt rip through her brother upon sight of her, "Luke don't, this isn't your fault. You can't feel guilty about something you had no control over at all. I'm just glad that everyone is more or less all right. You couldn't have done anything more."

Luke walked over and took her hand, "I know that. But it's just not fair you deserved this day - you both do."

L'wren interjected gracefully, "Mr and Mrs Solo? The guest room has been prepared for you. I'm certain no one will object if you retire there now, it has been a trying day for everyone."

Leia internally mused that L'wren was a real smoothie. Han privately thought that L'wren would get along really well with Lando Calrissian.

Their "honeymoon suite" was lit softly , and had the distinct smell of ryoo and jebwa flowers. The same blossoms that had draped the consulate, reminding them of their lovely ceremony. Leia looked at Han smiling, "I know it's not what we wanted but..."

Han wrapped her in his arms, "It's what we have. You know Leia, I can't always promise that we'll have what I feel we deserve but I can promise you that we can always make the best of it."

She responded by kissing him soundly on his lips, thinking for the first time, 'Han Solo is my husband - I'm the luckiest girl in the galaxy. Fancy honeymoon or no.'

* * *

><p>Night fell swiftly on Coruscant and Luke sat in silence with his parents, L'wren and Obi Wan. Chewbacca had excused himself from the room and to the shipyard where he felt more comfortable. The tension grew as the living room grew darker.<p>

Luke looked out at the horizon of busy traffic and wished that he and Mara could just be back on Tatooine living normal everyday lives. Her words nearly haunted him, "We're the heroes." Sometimes he wished that they weren't. That they just lived their lives quietly and peacefully back on the moisture farm.

He closed his eyes tightly and he could see a small red haired boy hiding behind the evaporators from his mother, not realizing that she was sneaking up behind him. Once he sensed her prescense he started to run laughing, but she caught him and swept him up in her arms tickling him furiously.

It filled Luke's soul with joy and peace to see them safe and happy. That was all he ever wanted for them.

But as soon as the daydream appeared, it was gone.

They all stared blankly into the darkness so ready to deny what they could feel was true. So eager to find some fault in the logic where there was none.

Finally Anakin spoke, "I know what I have to do."

Luke argued instantly, "No, what _I _have to do." his voice filled with resolve "Right now."

Anakin shook his head, "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous Luke. Besides, I would loathe to be the one to face up to Mara Jade when she wakes up and finds out what you've done."

Luke sighed heavily, almost as though the weight of the galaxy was pressing on his chest. "This is my responsibility. I cannot just sit here and do nothing while my wife and baby are being hurt! He's come after my family too many times. Mara will understand, she'd do the same thing in my place. L'wren will you explain it to her when she wakes up?"

Anakin argued, "Luke! You're not even going to tell her yourself!" Luke spat, "I can't father! If I see her, I know that my resolve will crumble and I know that I must do this! L'wren?"

L'wren raised her eyebrows, "Master Skywalker..." she said hesitantly poising herself to refuse , he interjected, "Please L'wren. She won't take it from anyone else."

L'wren sighed seeing the logic behind his thinking, Mara's trust had been hard won and she certainly didn't want to do anything to endanger that but she had spent enough time with Luke to know that he couldn't sit idly by and watch helplessly as his wife and child were being hurt so she aquiesced, "Very well. But I'll need to know the location of all her weapons before you go anywhere so I might hide them."

Anakin continued to disagree with his son's choice, "Luke, this doesn't have to fall squarely on your shoulders. We can go together. Obi Wan is getting restless, we can all go." Luke sighed rising and looking out the double doors. He put his hands on his hips, and turned to face his father. "This is my duty. I have to protect my family. He's attacking my wife - again. I'm not going to allow this to happen. Not while I still draw breath, when I can put a stop to it. "

Anakin stated matter of factly, "And who says that you can? If this is indeed Palpatine you will need our help."

Luke shook his head, "Not this time, I have to go alone I have to face him. He's due a visit from me. He nearly killed me, which I could forgive and overcome. But he tortured Mara and our son and nearly killed them. He is going to answer to me for those crimes."

Obi Wan interjected, "Luke - Palpatine did answer for them. Mara killed him. This is a different entity entirely."

Luke nodded, his own anger boiling, "Yet he's singling out Mara. I won't let her go through this again. None of you realize the state she was in when we got her from the palace. Not just the physical damage that had been done to her but the mental as well. She was petrified every minute she was there. Not just frightened for herself, but terried for our child who she was certain would die in her womb. I cannot allow this to happen to her again. I can feel the fear in her now, building. I will do everything in my power to stop it."

Obi Wan nodded, "But Luke, this is not the Jedi way. This is a personal vendetta for you. It's revenge."

Luke looked at his father, "Is this why the old Jedi order forbade attachment?"

Anakin nodded and said flatly, "It's always a risk that your love for someone, or even need to protect them could supercede your Jedi teachings."

Luke nodded, his frustrations breaking through, "Would you have allowed this to happen to mother? Or Leia and I?"

Anakin looked at Obi Wan, then back at Luke and shook his head, "Never."

Luke replied, "Of course. Because I'm not just a Jedi Knight. I'm a son and a husband and a father. I won't be constricted to these old doctrines. My father wouldn't conform and neither will I."

Anakin blew his breath out and pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting, "Luke, it was almost always to my detriment. I could have very easily fallen to the dark side."

Luke argued, "But your love for mother, Leia and myself saved you, it pulled you back from the darkness. I know my love for Mara and my son will do the same for me."

Anakin put his hands on his son's broad shoulders and said, "Do you know what I was like at your age Luke? Do you know how close I came to going to the dark side because I thought I was protecting my family? I was defiant and rash, and I would rather die than have you learn the lessons the hard way, like I did. Do you want to see your son? Because I wasn't able to see mine!"

Luke scowled, "Of course I do."

Anakin retorted, "Then why are you insisting on risking your life? It's completely unnecessary."

Luke replied, "Would you have done any less?"

Anakin answered, "Looking back? When I did risk everything for my family's safety and well being, i'm not sure if it would have been better merely to take Padme and run. You're thinking only with your anger and not with your head!"

Luke yelled loudly making Padme jump, "You do not understand! This man, this CREATURE tried to murder my wife and unborn baby! What kind of man and husband would I be if I didn't do everything in my power to protect them? I watched her be tortured - I watched every single moment of it. I do not care if it's not a jedi principle. He's going to pay for it. He's going to pay for making her sick now and risking her life again. I am going. You can not stop me."

Luke stalked away back into his bedroom. Anakin went to follow him when padme finally broke her silence, "Anakin leave him alone. I hate this, but if he has made up his mind to do this he's going to. He feels like he needs to. Force willing he'll find nothing and come home. But he's a grown man now, and you would have done the same thing."

Anakin agreed, "Yes, at that age I would have. But now I know better and I want him to listen to me like I should have listened to the people that were older and wiser than me who were only trying to help me. I don't want him to go down the same hard path I did. He could very easily get himself killed."

Padme held Anakin's gaze, "I know you don't like it. I don't like it either. But what other option do we have? Luke isn't a small child, and he'll go no matter what we say. Your son was blessed with your stubborn single minded obstinacy. I'm sorry love. You have your own tasks here. If this election doesn't proceed quickly and smoothly the imprisoned imperials are going to incite a civil war. This could very well be just a scouting mission for Luke. We don't know if he'll find anything. But you know our son, if there's a chance he's going to try."

Anakin pulled Padme into a tight embrace, "I don't like this Padme. I don't want Luke out there all alone. But you're right. He's going to do it regardless. By the way I'm not entirely certain that Luke gets his attitude solely from me my angel."

Padme poked him in the ribs...hard.

* * *

><p>Pestage was handing reports over to another senior officer when the former Emperor walked slowly up next to him. "Your excellency!" he exclaimed surprised, "I'm surprised to see you out of the hyper baric meditation chamber." Palpatine scowled, "I grow intensely restless."<p>

Pestage, put down his reports and said, "It's only for your benefit I assure you."

The sith lord blasted, "Do not treat me like a petulant child grand vizier! I assure _YOU_, that though my body may be weak, I still was the Emperor of this entire galaxy and will be again!"

Pestage could have wept from relief to see that the Emperor himself had truly returned at that point he would have taken any punishment with pride, he bowed humbly, "My deepest apologies your highness. I only meant to preserve your health."

Palpatine continued to scuff along the sterile hallway, "And you shall be rewarded for your service to the Empire. Do not forget who I am Grand Vizier."

Pestage replied, "Of course not your supreme majesty. I do have some intel reports for you to see, in regards to the usurping New Republic."

The Emperor cut him off with a wave of a pale hand, "That does not interest me. I must have my revenge first, then I shall deal with the New Republic once all its heroes are dead."

Pestage wanted to sigh with frustration, this wasn't what he signed up for! He wanted the Empire back! He couldn't care less about the Skywalkers...he had to persuade Palpatine to forget about them and focus on regaining power and influence. He asked timidly, "With all due respect, we have little resources to go against the Skywalker family they are very powerful."

Palpatine laughed cruelly and said, "You have forgotten again...I was Emperor of the entire galaxy. I still have many resources at my disposal. You shall soon be reminded."

The former Emperor scuffed away leaving Pestage alone in the hallway to ponder his ominous words. This new Emperor was a frail creature but he was still himself, ruthless and completely without conscience. Frankly the former grand vizier had no idea what this new creature was capable of. He felt a chill go through him, if it was the Skywalkers that Palpatine wanted gone. They surely would be so.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in a chair by his bedside watching Mara toss and turn, muttering in her sleep. Try as he may to soothe her, she was clearly very disturbed by the whole ordeal. He pressed his lips to her warm forehead and left them there for several long moments cherishing the time with her before he departed.<p>

He moved his hand over the small mound of her stomach, 'Be good for your mother my son. Be strong. I love you.' Luke looked back at his trembling wife. He kissed her again and pressed his forehead to hers, 'I love you more than anything else in this galaxy. Don't be angry.'

He turned quickly, as though he doubted that he would have the strength to leave if he didn't do it quickly. He zipped up his dark green flightsuit and left their bedroom. Padme and Leia pounced on him immediately hugging him tightly.

Padme fussing entirely, "Do you have enough rations? Power packs?" Luke nodded, "Yes mother I'm prepared." he looked at his sister whose eyes were swimming with tears, she said quibbling, "You don't have to do this you know!"

Luke kissed Leia on her cheek and said, "If it was Han, you'd do the same thing." Leia didn't argue just looked furiously at the floor.

He got a warm embrace from L'wren who reassured him, "I will take care of her Master Skywalker. You needn't fear for them." Luke nodded, "I know L'wren. Thank you."

Han shook Luke's hand heartily, and he got a massive wookie embrace from Chewbacca.

Anakin and Obi Wan met Luke at the X-wing hangar.

"Keep your guard up at all times." Anakin insisted

"Trust your instincts." Obi Wan added

"But don't be blinded by them use logic as well."

"If you're uneasy at all come straight back to Coruscant."

"We'll have someone watching for your X-wing at all times."

"The Jedi Order will convene and discuss this for certain."

"The watchmen will have to work in shifts."

"Yoda won't be pleased, but he's nearly 900 so very little does please him."

"They'll complain about it, but I'll pay them myself for the extra time."

"Avoid the outer rim. We're having issues with the Imperial remnant out there."

"Keep your com on you at all times. Understand?"

"Be mindful of the force."

"When was the last time your X-wing was serviced?"

"Remember a jedi feels the force flowing through him."

"What about artoo's power conduit? Do you remember the last time it was cleaned?"

"Take extra precautions to.."

.

Luke snapped, "All right! Just stop, I've got this. It isn't my first time in a cockpit. Just relax both of you."

Anakin embraced his son tightly and asked, "What am I going to tell your wife?"

The thought of Mara resting peacefully as her husband snuck off planet was enough to make Luke feel sick, "She's going to be furious to say the least. She's got a great instinct for dishonesty so keep your shields up. I don't want her to know what I am doing."

Anakin sighed, "Is that fair Luke? Would you want her to do that to you?"

Luke shook his head, "Of course not, but you don't Mara like I do. If she thinks I am in any kind of danger she'll come after me and I can't have that."

Anakin looked at Luke in disbelief, "Seriously Luke, we would never let her go."

Luke laughed, "Father, Mara is extremely capable when she sets her mind to something. She can be very creative when it comes to getting her way, and getting rid of people IN her way. But she won't be nervous if she thinks that I am perhaps on a political assignment from you. I don't want her to worry and be under unnecessary pressures. She's been through enough stress especially with her pregnancy. I don't want to endanger her any further."

Anakin nodded, "I understand son. She's liable to shoot me but I'll do my best."

Luke envisioned Mara's reaction if she were told the outright truth and he shuddered.

Anakin and Obi Wan stood side by side and watched as Luke's X-wing spiraled nimbly into the dawn sky. Obi Wan looked at Anakin and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Good morning ladies and gentleman. This chapter below contains strong language, both star wars and Earth variety for effect you have been warned. Please enjoy and review. ~ Eradyne

Chapter 5

Mara opened her eyes groggily, L'wren sat on the foot of her bed nervously wringing her hands staring down at the floor. Mara grinned and thought, 'always fretting.' she gently kicked L'wren who leapt up from the bed instantly.

"Mistress! You're awake - how are you feeling?"

Mara noted that L'wren was acting rather edgy certainly more so than normal but ignored it and tried to prop herself up on her pillows with some difficulty. Her handmaiden ran over to assist her and Mara said, "Not great, but a lot better than I did I guess. Where's Luke?"

L'wren nodded at her and said quickly, "_Right_ - well, I'll be back shortly"

Mara noted that her handmaiden refused to meet her eyes which told her that something was very wrong, and sent her into an immediate state of alert and she ordered, "L'wren stop. What is going on?" L'wren ignored her mistress and moved swiftly to the door anyway much to Mara's shock.

L'wren flung the door open, "Master Skywalker she's awake."

* * *

><p>Mara leaned back and smiled, expecting Luke and her heart sang. In a moment her face fell, and her sparkling eyes narrowed when Anakin walked into her bedroom.<p>

Feeling alarmed again she asked, "What is going on? Anakin, where is Luke?"

Anakin called on his calm Jedi prose and said in his easiest tone, "Mara, I sent Luke on a small diplomatic mission for me. Some of the planets in the koornacht cluster needed Coruscant's assistance for the election. I knew that Luke could use some practice with his diplomacy so I sent..."

Anakin paused as Mara's emerald eyes went wide, and fiery and she cried out, "_Bantha shavit_!" she threw the blanket off and began to rise stiffly.

Despite the fact that she was ill, pregnant, several inches shorter than him, and clad in a frilly feminine nightgown Anakin retreated a step when he saw the fury in her eyes.

She growled "That was a little rehearsed speech you just gave me! Do _not _lie to me! Where is my husband!"

L'wren looked at the floor and Anakin sighed feeling like a complete failure, which was something he was unaccustomed to and admitted, "He's gone to search for the disturbance."

Mara fumed, "Alone?"

Anakin nodded, and she exhaled sharply, "The disturbance...you mean Palpatine!" her tone bordered on hysteria.

Anakin's eyes rose to meet hers and he answered, "Possibly."

Mara had never been so furious in all her life, she raged, "How could you let him go _alone_? Why didn't anyone tell me! He's my husband! When did he leave?"

Anakin answered evenly, "A day ago. Mara please sit down - you've been through an ordeal."

Mara spat shrilly, "I've been through _worse_! Has anyone heard from him?" Anakin shook his head, "No but that's not unusual. I've felt nothing ominous from him. So I assume that he's fine"

Mara screamed, "But you don't KNOW THAT! You know what...kriff this. I'm going after him. Anakin I'm gonna need clearance for my ship NOW!."

Anakin moved to object to her demands but she interjected first, "Wait! Did he _tell _you to lie to me?"

Anakin's eyes went to his feet. He could lie to the entire galaxy for twenty plus years but he couldn't even fool Mara for a second and he knew it.

Mara hissed with rage, "_Where is he_?"

Anakin answered, "Honestly, Mara I don't know. No one was in favor of him going anywhere but when Luke gets an idea..."

Mara ran her fingers through her hair and ranted, "Stang! Anakin! You _know_ that if he finds any kind of TRACE of Palpatine that he won't come back for the rest of us to back him up. He'll try to take him on himself then and there."

Anakin sighed, "I know. I doubt he'll find anything."

Mara went to her window and looked out at the horizon and sighed feeling the weight of the situation and retorted with disdain, "This is Luke Skywalker - if there's trouble to be found. It will find him first."

* * *

><p>As soon as Luke's ship exited the Coruscant atmosphere he felt immediate pangs of regret at leaving her. He still firmly believed in the argument he had given his father but none the less, Mara was his everything to be without her made him feel deeply unsettled, those feelings had continued.<p>

A mere day later, he was weakening in his resolve he reached far back behind him to his love.

Suddenly he could taste her fury like molten durasteel on his own tongue, he soothed 'Mara? Stop. Don't be angry, I'm all right.'

Mara seethed in her retort, 'Skywalker! Damn it Luke! How could you do this alone!"

Luke grimaced and tried feebly to cover, 'What do you mean, I'm on a diplomatic mission..."

"Don't try and feed me that 'blue milk run' poodoo. I know what you're doing Luke! You get your ASS back here NOW!"

'I can't Mara I'm sorry. I have to figure this out.'

"Not _alone_!'

'Yes sweetheart, I'm sorry.'

'Not HALF as sorry as you're going to be! Luke, this is no good for any of us. I can't stand it! Just come home!'

Luke could head the emotion in her voice, bringing tears to his own eyes. It took a strong feat to bring Mara to tears.

'I'm sorry Mara. If I came home and Palpatine returned and threatened us and the life of our child again. I could never forgive myself.'

'I understand Luke I do. We need to do this together, can't you feel that?'

Luke closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to strengthen his resolve, 'No Mara, I will not subject you to this. It's my responsibility to protect my family. I have to do it alone."

'Why?' he heard her sob, it broke his heart.

'Because I have to protect you and our son. Mara, I _have _to! I wasn't able to before, and I'd rather die than let that happen again.'

'Please don't do this Luke!'

'I love you so much Mara Jade Skywalker.'

'Luke don't!'

Luke severed the conversation painfully then blocked them all out in the force, and let emotion take him.

* * *

><p>Anakin barely caught Mara before she crumbled to the floor in a heap. "Luke! No Luke! Please! Anakin...Anakin we have to do something he'll be killed he knows it! I could feel it!"<p>

Padme, Leia, and L'wren burst into the room and L'wren with a surprising show of strength lifted Mara to her feet from Anakin's arms, "Mistress, get back into bed this moment."

Mara mumbled incoherently and L'wren moved her forcefully back into her bed,"No..he cannot. He can't sacrifice himself for...no...he can't."

Padme clutched her husband's arm and noted his ashen face, "What happened?"

Anakin stammered, "Luke...he...he contacted Mara. She begged him to come back but he refused. She thinks that he'll be killed if he doesn't return.'

Padme's features blanched and Leia followed suit and watched as Mara resisted getting back into her bed.

She looked up at her father and said, "She's wrong isn't she father? He'll be all right won't he?"

Anakin's glassy eyes met the desperate eyes of his wife and daughter, "We have to hope so. Force, I truly hope so."

* * *

><p>L'wren tried to physically get Mara back into bed after the rest of the Skywalker family had exited her bedroom. "Stop it L'wren. You have to help me, I have to go find him."<p>

L'wren smoothed Mara's hair and said firmly, "Mara, you can't. I'm sorry but I can't let you. You have a little one to think of now." Mara stiffened and asked, "L'wren if you could have saved your husband would you have sat by and let him go?"

L'wren hated seeing Mara in so much pain but used her own good sense to outwit Mara's passionate temper, "Not at the expense of my child who was solely dependant on me for his survival. I would have known that my husband is an extremely capable and strong man, who expected me above all else to care for our child. I would not shame him by going off to fetch him, to do that would be calling him weak. Master Skywalker is doing what he feels he must. You have to have faith in him now and think of your child."

"I am!" Mara insisted, "I'm trying to save his father's life!"

L'wren had braced herself for Mara's fury, "You don't know that Master Skywalker's life is in any danger. Whereas if you go gallivanting around the galaxy in your weakened condition your life and the life of your son will most certainly be in jeopardy. The stress and pressure, and the added weakness of your illness could kill your child within you Mara."

Mara's eyes alit with fear, that was the last thing that she wanted. She sat gently on her bed and looked at L'wren almost helplessly, "I can't lose him again L'wren."

L'wren sat next to her and gathered her mistress up in her arms, "Have faith in the force. You have to think of your little one now Mara,. Master Skywalker left you here with a big job. He's trusting you to take care of his child. He's counting on you, just like your son is. You cannot let them down. I know for certain that Master Skywalker would rather spend the rest of his life on Mustafar in an ewok's raft than subject you to any danger, or bring you along on a potentially dangerous mission. You have to have faith in him now, and serve him by taking care of yourself and your baby."

Mara closed her eyes, L'wren continued, "My girl, you are strong and capable. Everyone who is acquainted with you at all knows this, but you're also a mother now. You cannot be so rash."

Mara sighed feeling the logic seep into the furious part of her mind, she looked at the Coruscant sky and ran her hand along the hill of her abdomen, "You're right L'wren. He is the most important thing, and Luke is counting on me to care for him."

L'wren squeezed Mara's hand affectionately, "I'm proud of you Mara. You know that I will be here to help you. Now rest my dear, you're still not well. You're trying to hide it but I can still tell."

Mara fell slack against her pillow, happy to cease the charade that all was well inside her. She agreed, "You're right L'wren. Luke lent me a good deal of his strength to keep this feeling at bay but it's still making me feel very weak. I know that is why he is doing this. To protect me and the baby. It's just hard for me not to be rushing into the fray at his side, it goes against the grain. I'm terrified for him, and furious at him all at the same time. I want him here just so I can bawl him out within an inch of his life. Then hold him close and never let him go."

L'wren laughed and said, "Welcome to marriage."

Mara chuckled softly, then looked at her handmaiden asking wearily, "You're going to force me to eat something now aren't you?" L'wren nodded, "Indeed I am. I'll go and prepare it right this second. You're not to move, understand?"

Mara laughed at L'wren ferocity regarding her well-being and nodded, "Understood."

* * *

><p>L'wren nodded and walked out of the bedroom, where she was immediately appraoched by the entire family...<p>

"Is Mara all right?"

"Is she sleeping?"

"Is she still in pain?"

"Does she need anything?"

"What can we do to help?"

L'wren continued to walk to the kitchens with the entire Skywalker brood trailing her as she answered, "She isn't all right, but I have a lot of faith that she will be. She wanted to go after Master Luke but I was able to persuade her to stay."

Relief spread through the group, they didn't want to have to do anything rash like lock Mara into the apartment and ground her ship permanently. Han in fact was thinking about crippling the ship itself so that it wouldn't fly but knew that Mara's retribution to his own precious ship would have been swift and terrible.

L'wren added, "But I happen to know for a fact that my argument will not dissuade her for long. Her love for Luke will force her into action, it's in her nature. We will all have to watch her closely and assure her that she is going along with what Luke would want her to do. Resting, and taking care of herself and the baby."

Padme agreed, "It's undoubtedly what he would want. Can you imagine if Mara showed up where he was? He'd be furious at every one of us. He wants her safe no matter what."

L'wren nodded, "Of course, unfortunately Mara doesn't have the best sense of self preservation. Especially when it comes to rushing in to save her husband. If she even gets in inkling that he could be in any sort of danger, she'll risk life and limb to get him out."

Padme shared a knowing look with her husband - she could understand that because she would have done anything for Anakin no matter the cost. But Mara was pregnant...there was too much risk.

They all knew that L'wren was right. But it would take all of their best efforts to keep Mara from blasting off to find her love, and risk hurting herself, the baby and even Luke. They could all hate Luke's actions, but what was done was done, they were a resilient bunch and knew when the close ranks and protect their own and this was one of those times.

* * *

><p>Mara reclined in her bed absentmindedly watching a ridiculously overacted holodrama. She heard a dainty knock on the door, "Come in." she answered.<p>

Leia crept in quietly and shut the door behind her and sat on the foot of the bed taking in the holodrama. Then leaned over to Mara and asked, "Are you seriously watching this?"

Mara laughed and said lightly, "Not really. But L'wren has threatened to tie me to the bed..._again_. And she's tougher than she looks so I'm staying put."

Leia smiled, Mara was right anyone could tell that L'wren was no shrinking ithorian rose, especially when it came to Mara.

Leia asked, "Would you mind the company?"

Mara clicked off the holodrama and turned toward Leia and asked with tenacity, "Tell me about last night!"

Leia blushed furiously, "I don't know..."

Mara pushed, "Come on Leia, we're practically sisters anyway! You know that I'd share it with you if I thought you wouldn't be really disgusted by the thought of your brother..."

Leia rose her hand stopping her rambling sister in law, "Yeah! Yeah...I wouldn't handle that well. All right, well let's just say that I am very happy, albeit extremely tired and that Han is a very unselfish man."

Mara smiled brightly, "Sounds pretty good to me. I'm glad your wedding night wasn't ruined after all." A cloud passed over Mara's face when she remembered that her own lover was out in the galaxy somewhere beyond her touch.

Leia could feel the pull of Mara's sadness and tugged her sister in law into a long embrace. Where Mara's cool facade broke into trembling sobs. Damn horomones.

* * *

><p>Luke wanted to go home. He wanted to break down and go back to her this very second. His mind was split into several warring factions, one that was furious with him for leaving pregnant, ailing wife in the first place.<p>

What kind of husband does that?

The other Jedi like mind reminded him that he was doing them a greater service by trying to root out this evil, and destroy it.

Another part of his brain told him that even if by some miracle he did find the source of the disturbance and it turned out to be Palpatine what exactly did he think he was going to do?

A kid from a moisture farm on a backwater planet...take on the most notoriously powerful Sith lord on his own?

'Of course' another part of his battling mind added, 'you finished your Jedi training, your skills are unmatched! You're extremely formidable.'

'Against a sith lord? _THE_ sith lord?' He didn't know.

There was too much uncertainty in his mind. All he wanted to do was retreat back to Coruscant and hold his wife tightly against him and never let her go again.

His very sick wife...

No, he knew that he was doing the right thing.

He knew that he couldn't give up. If he did and he went home, and she was harmed again he would not be able to forgive himself for failing.

He could sense the dark side, it was nearly palpable. Was it around here?

Or was it within himself?

Was his love for Mara and his desire to protect her above all else clouding his mind in darkness? Worst of all...did he care? If she was safe and protected, it didn't matter what happened to him he resolved.

He would sacrifice his soul if it meant that Mara and his son would live in safety forever. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He hoped his own darkness wouldn't overwhelm him, but he could feel it within him even now.

When he had gone to the Imperial Palace to rescure Mara it had been let loose. Had it truly made him stronger? Was he strong enough as a Jedi to be free of it? Or would it be in him always threatening to show itself, always under the surface waiting to be unleashed to untold ferocity.

Could Mara love him then, as a monster? Could his parents? Could his son?

Luke was so lost in his own deep thoughts that he didn't see the pursuing ship approaching, nor did he hear Artoo raise the alarm.

Not until it was too late...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**SLAM! **_

Luke jumped in shock and flipped his head around furiously, as the unknown vessel plowed into his X-wing. "R2! What is it?"

R2 squealed in response, "Pursuer Class enforcement ship! Heavily modified weapons systems!"

Luke punched the release of the S-foils, and moved into position to strike back, "What is he packing R2?"

_'Fight or flight_?' rushed through Luke's mind.

R2 chirped shrilly, "Twin blaster cannons, aft proton torpedo launchers, ion cannon turret and packed with torpedoes!"

Luke gripped the controls of the X-wing. His small easily maneuverable ship couldn't withstand an attack of that force. No way.

CRASH! The ship rammed him again forcefully at the side but Luke still couldn't catch a glance of him.

R2 squawked, "particle shields down!"

"Some Jedi I am!" he said bitterly as he swung the ship about trying to move it away from his assailant. "Artoo! We're moving into evasive maneuvers hang on back there!"

The family droid squawked indignantly as an array of laser fire rained down on him, several circuits malfunctioned at once.

"Artoo are you all right back there?"

The astromech chirped an affirmative.

Luke pulled the X wing into a hard left trying to at least catch a glance of the elusive attacker. Luke was a cunning pilot unfortunately his menace was as well. Luke could see the blunt nose of the enforcement ship ready to plow into him again. "Artoo ready the light speed!"

Artoo whistled sadly, "Laser fire damaged light speed circuits. Light speed unavailable _indefinitely_."

"_What_! Damn! Hold on Artoo!"

Luke found himself staring into the nose of the ship careening towards him. He fired wildly in his panic, danger sense blaring through him. He knew that his simple laser fire were no match for the ships shields.

He knew that the crash was imminent, there was no avoiding it. She was the last thing to rush through his mind, the flash of her emerald eyes, the brilliance of her crimson hair. The warmth of her touch, her shining smile, the gentle swell of her stomach. He said quickly, as he stared into his doom "_Mara_..."

The stronger ship slammed into the front of the X wing violently the noise booming more loudly than anything he had ever heard before, the sturdy transparisteel of the cockpit window gave way in a shattering rain, as he fell forward and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Mara was just about to drift off to sleep, she felt Leia rise softly to leave the room.<p>

Suddenly she felt the entire galaxy jolt violently, she shot up with a guttural cry of pain, and her stomach lurched painfully and she went completely ridged as agony ripped through her.

Leia gasped feeling the same pain and fear though not as powerful as what Mara was sensing. She grasped her sister in law's balled fist and yelled, "Mara! What is it? Mara!"

Mara trembled and uttered painfully, "_Luke_!"

Anakin stumbled into Mara's bedroom, "Mara?" she looked at him, her breath coming in small gasps, and tried to speak but failed.

Leia looked at Anakin and asked, "Father? What is going on?" As Anakin's bleary eyes set on his daughter, Padme came into the room her pallor ashen, followed by L'wren who quickly flew to Mara's side.

Padme asked stammering, "Anakin...I just felt...I don't know."

Anakin moved deftly in the force to feel his sons presence, again and again. He searched for an answer, even pain, anything at all but felt nothing. He sank to his knees, Padme let out a gasping sob, and fell to his side taking him in her arms.

Leia's fingernails had long since pierced the skin on Mara's hand, but Mara couldn't have cared less.

The entire world was collapsing around her again. Her mind screamed, _'No! No! No!_'

She moved away from Leia, and L'wren and turned on her side curling her body into a small shivering ball.

Leia ran out of the room to find Han.

Anakin pulled Padme to her feet and said, "I'm going now. I - I have to find out. Activate R2D2's tracking monitor."

Mara's eyes snapped open and she attempted to rise, L'wren cried out, "Mistress! Don't even _consider_ it!"

Mara groaned as she rose, ignoring L'wren as she responded to Anakin "I am coming with you."

Three loud resounding, "No's!" echoed in the bedroom. Mara fought to get to her feet and not expel her stomach contents all over the floor. She could still feel the dark influence, it drew on her energy.

Anakin sighed and bolstered himself for another argument with his daughter in law. He summoned every ounce of his strength and said, "Mara, you are not coming with me."

Mara sent Anakin a seething look and said through clenched teeth, "He is my husband."

L'wren insisted, "Mara, you cannot go. You're not well! Luke wouldn't want that."

Mara's rage boiled inside of her and she spat, "I don't care what he wants! I can't just lie here and wait, that will drive me insane ...I have to know, for sure...if..." she was unable to continue

Anakin had to subdue his own anger, Luke...his son, his son...

Calling on the force to strengthen him and give him peace he told his daughter in law firmly, "Before you continue to argue with me Mara just allow me to say this. I know that you're very strong, and extremely capable. Believe me I know how much you love my son. I'm certain that you could help me but I cannot and will not put you at any kind of risk. You are pregnant with my grandson, Mara if I can trust you to care for him. I need to you trust me to care for Luke. Please, he's _my_ son."

Mara stared into the eyes of her father in law, so much like the eyes of her Luke. She knew that if her own son was in mortal peril, she probably wouldn't let his sick pregnant wife come along for the ride. Luke was more than her husband, he was Anakin and Padme's son.

Anakin's skills were far more honed that her own were. Although she dreaded being left behind at home, not knowing she knew that she couldn't put her child into any more danger than she already had. The emptiness she felt in her soul was ready to tear her apart.

Padme had called on her own calm and interjected, "We don't know if anything is wrong. He may have gotten himself into trouble but Luke is resourceful and smart. He could be fine."

The look shared between Mara and Anakin spoke volumes, they could both feel it pulsing through the force.

Luke was not fine.

Mara finally nodded and said with her voice breaking, "You're right Anakin. I don't want to risk my son's health - not if he's the only thing I have left."

Anakin said to her warmly, "If something has happened to Luke and I pray to the force that it hasn't. But if it has, that boy will not be all that you have left. You will still have all of us. We are still your family."

Mara tried to picture a world without Luke, and could not. Her world was shattered, shrouded in blackness from the moment she felt him vanish. She knew that the coldness inside her heart would spread throughout her and she would never feel warmth again.

Luke's force prescence was the sun, and he was gone.

Ahead there was only darkness.

* * *

><p>Luke felt his own heavy consciousness stirring, he fought against his own eyelids he had to wake up. He just had to! Why did everything feel so sluggish? What was going on? 'Fight it!' his brain commanded, and tried and failed, and tried and failed again. There was no fighting this...he couldn't win. 'Don't give up!' his mind cried out.<p>

Finally he lifted his cumbersome eyelids and looked around the room. Where was he? What had happened? He was laying flat on a metal table. A medical droid buzzed around him taking his vital statistics. But where was he? The room was sterile white, and blurry. It was too small of a room to be a med center he must be on a ship, but whose ship?

And where?

He swallowed and his throat felt like he was stuck in a sandstorm, he couldn't speak. Was he having a nightmare?

He couldn't rise - he felt panicked - he couldn't move! He could barely see!

A man entered the room wearing old fashioned battered mandalorian armor and looked at Luke struggling in vain with himself. He commanded the droid in a flat yet faintly accented voice, "sedate him again, we are almost there."

The droid acknowledged the order. Luke wanted to fight, to ask why this was happening. What was going on? Where was he? Who were these people? But the last thing that Luke felt was a sharp stick in his arm before falling under again.

* * *

><p>Anakin moved his ship into lift off position, then descended the ladder to say goodbye to his family. Obi Wan hugged Anakin tightly, "Be well my brother."<p>

Anakin nodded, unable to subdue his own emotion. He shook Han's hand tightly, sharing a pointed look with the former smuggler that said 'take care of them' Han nodded slightly.

Chewie pulled Anakin into a tight embrace lifting his booted feet a few inches off of the ground and petted his long hair affectionately. Anakin straightened his tunic and mumbled, "Bye Chewbacca, thanks."

He then looked at the three women in his life. He saw his wife and his daughter, on either side of the woman he had come to love as his own daughter.

Padme flung herself into Anakin's arms and whispered frantically, "Please be safe, my love. Please be safe."

He buried his face into her thick chestnut curls and inhaled her scent, "I will Padme. But I have to go - it's our son." Padme nodded swallowing her sobs down.

Leia hugged her father tightly, and he instructed warmly, "Be strong Leia. Mara and your mother will need you. Ok sweetheart?" Leia nodded, and replied, "You can count on me. I love you father." He kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

Anakin pulled Mara into a warm embrace and said soothingly, "You know that if there is anything to be done that I'll do it."

Mara nodded and replied blankly feeling hopelessness rip through her, "I know."

Anakin knew that he had to appeal to Mara before he left or she could fall deeper and deeper into the darkness of grief. "Stay here. Take care of my grandson. Please help Padme. She'll be so worried." He knew that by appealing to Mara's protective nature he could get some resolve out of her.

Sure enough, he could almost see her spine stiffen.

Mara hated weakness of any kind. But the pain she felt was more than she thought she was capable of feeling. She was completely shattered and wanted nothing more than to crumble into the universe and become one with the stars.

She didn't want to go on without Luke. But there were still people in the galaxy that needed her. And for now, that would have to serve her. She wanted to fall apart and stay that way, but her own obstinance would not allow her to do so.

There was still so much work to be done.

Padme fell into his arms again and he whispered softly in her ear, "Keep a close watch on Mara, Padme. I am afraid for her." Padme nodded, "I love you Anakin." He held her face in his hands and laid his forehead on hers and replied, "I love you too my angel."

Anakin sat in the cockpit of his ship and activated the honing beacon inside of R2D2 it beeped faintly and illuminated a small dot on the map of the galaxy. He was amazed to see that Luke's X-wing hadn't made it very far. It was still in the deep core. He punched in the coordinates on his navigation screen and took off into the sky and felt the first tendril of hopelessness.

What if he didn't find Luke? What if he did and it was too late? How would he find the strength to come back to his family and tell them that Luke was dead?

How could he look into his angel's eyes and tell her that they're son was never coming back...

Or tell his daughter in law that her husband would never lay eyes on his own child?

He heard a small voice in the back of his mind, "Focus you must, or fail you certainly shall."

Anakin knew Master Yoda's words were sound and he focused on nothing else but piloting his ship safely to coordinates. Whatever happened then, he hoped to the force that he had the strength for it.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone got back to the Skywalker apartments, Padme and L'wren became fiercely overprotective of Mara, who was just barely over comatose. Padme got Mara into bed while L'wren made the heartiest topato soup she could.<p>

They both sat over Mara and watched her eat about two spoonfuls and then flatly refused to eat anymore and turned over on her side. After removing the plate, L'wren rejoined Padme who was watching Mara sleep.

She whispered to L'wren, "I'm very worried about her and the baby. The stress of her imprisonment, and the toll of her injuries from the torture she had to go through. Now this, grief can twist a person, if Luke is...well, then I'm not sure what that will do to her."

L'wren moved to reposition a pillow behind Mara's back for better support. Then moved back to Padme's side and agreed, "I too fear for her and the baby. You know, she had nothing of her own until Luke came into her life." she gazed at Mara tenderly and continued, "He changed everything for her. She stopped hating herself for what she was and saw that she was capable of loving and being loved. He made her see the light in the darkness. I do fear for her very much if she can no longer see that light."

For the millionth time that day, Padme sent a prayer to the force that Luke would be all right. She looked at her daughter in law, who looked more and more frail with each passing moment and felt hopelessness rush through her. Maybe they had been too lucky for too long.

True, they had faced serious hardships but through it all they still knew that they had one another. If Luke was gone, this could very well destroy them all.

Especially, Mara and her son.

* * *

><p>Luke opened his eyes gingerly, then slammed them shut again as a massive wall of pain smashed into his mind. He groaned, and blinked his eyes open again holding his throbbing head with both hands.<p>

A small medical droid buzzed up to the metal table he laid on and jabbed his arm sharply with a needle. "Hey!" he cried and pulled the needle out with one hand, while the other stay grasped on the side of his aching head. He grimaced as he sat up slowly, Luke was a young man who was very fit but he certainly didn't feel like it at the moment.

The droid buzzed at him and said, "Lord Skywalker, you are in need of electrolytes." It moved toward him with the needle again and Luke pushed it away with a groan and retorted weakly, "No, what I need is to know where I am."

The droid moved back and buzzed away quickly, locking the door behind him before Luke could stop it. He groaned and looked around at the room, it was altogether unremarkable. Just a long steel table, a smaller table that held a few medical instruments but nothing that gave him a definitive answer of where he was.

He could feel vague pressure on the back of his head but blocked it out. He also had a nagging feeling that he was missing something but what?

A man entered the room wearing a crisp clean uniform with many colorful badges and pins he was bald and a bit taller than Luke. On his pointed face he wore a very haughty expression which sent a glimmer of dread through Luke.

The man before him, clearly an officer of some sort said with no small amount of scorn, "Nice to see you again Lord Skywalker."

Luke searched his mind for a memory of this man, but found nothing.

He said after a few long moments, "_Do I know you_?"

Sate squinted his eyes at the Imperial traitor and discerned for a moment. He had known this boy from his earliest days at the Imperial Palace. They both had been in Palpatine's inner faction, 'with one _exception_' he thought with fury, 'I am not traitorous scum.'

Sate asked again, "Do you not _know_ me sir?"

Luke shook his head, and Sate responded rather insistently with a spark of rudeness, "And your _master_? Do you know of him?"

Luke looked even more perplexed and asked increduously, "I have a master?"

Pestage straightened, clearly intrigued by this new turn of events and asked a final question, "Sir, what is your full name?"

Luke balked at the idiotic question, and then came to a chilling conclusion andreplied rather meekly,

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Pestage excused himself quickly, and bolted for the door locking it quickly behind him. He rushed to see the former Emperor who was sitting haggardly looking at the holonet at the destruction of his empire.

"Excellency." he announced himself. The sith lord's yellow irises narrowed on the senior officer in response. Pestage did not wait for a response instead he said excitedly, "My lord, Jedi Skywalker, he's completely lost his memory. He does not even know his own name!"

The topaz eyes of Palpatine alit with glee, his mind instantly calculating and he responded in his weak voice, "Have him examined. I want to know if he can ever recover."

Pestage bowed low, "It shall be done at once."

Palpatine tapped his fingers lightly on the table in front of him, his sharp mind going through every contingency. When one runs an empire you have to think of everything, he had made that mistake once before and paid dearly for it.

No longer would he underestimate the cunning of the Skywalkers.

Pestage reentered the room with another medical droid by his side. He said rather gruffly, "Lord Skywalker, we are going to run some tests now. Just be still and cooperate and this will all be easier."

Luke stared at the officer and responded rudely, "Why should I just sit back and cooperate? You've told me nothing!"

Pestage nodded, "It is for your own protection. Allow us to run these tests and then we can assess the results and begin to give you some answers. Agreed?"

Luke sighed, "I really don't have an option do I?"

The medical droid placed small sensors over Luke's temples, he protested "I really do not see how this is necessary." The droid answered in a mechanical voice, "Your memory is deficient Lord Skywalker. I must calculate the damage done to your central nervous system, and if your memory could ever return."

Luke sighed heavily and listened to the machines around him beep mundanely.

This was maddening. He could remember nothing, not his name or where he was from, how he got here nothing.

He looked down at the ring on his finger, he was married. But to who? Who was she? Did he have a family? Any children? Was she here? Why hadn't she come to him?

He could feel the muscles in his neck tense up. There was nothing inside his mind but blankness. He could feel his anger building, there had to be something! Anything!

The med droid stared at a monitor filling with numbers and letters that were meaningless to Luke. But clearly meant something to the droid who buzzed out of the room without saying a word to Luke. At this point Luke was used to people and machines not giving him any kind of answers to his endless queries. But it was still really ticking him off.

Who was he? Where was _she_? What was he doing here? And why was he continuously locked in?

* * *

><p>Pestage was waiting outside the outer rim of doors when the droid buzzed out and handed him to results and reported, "According to his current brain activity Lord Skywalker isn't lying about his memory loss. The trauma to his nervous system is substantial however, I am not certain he will ever regain his memory. However, his midichlorian count is nearly unheard of. Jedi are known to heal quickly. Even still, a central nervous system once broken is nearly impossible to repair even for a powerful Jedi. It's difficult to come to a transparent conclusion."<p>

Pestage said nothing to the med droid, he turned quickly and went to report the results to his master. He bowed before Palpatine who was seated on a hefty throne, lifted on a dais above the floor. Pestage eyes an odd mandalorian armored man who lurked close by. This was his organization, he should know who is creeping about. He ignored the man and rose slowly "Excellency, it has been reported to me that it is uncertain whether or not Skywalker will ever regain his memories."

If the sith lord could have, he would have leapt up from the throne and danced around. He said happily, "You have done well Mr. Fett. I will double your payment, you have given me more than you know."

The oddly armored man bowed his head and left what had been dubbed the throne room. Pestage felt obligated to caution the gleeful being seated in front of him, "Your highness, it is extremely dangerous to keep him here. He is a very powerful Jedi. It is important for our faction to remain secret until you can regain your former strength. If Skywalker regains his memory and his force prowess he could destroy us all."

Palpatine sneered, "I can smell your fear Pestage, it is sickening. There are ways to subdue the Jedi."

Pestage grimaced, this was a very bad idea. Palpatine's single mindedness was starting to really frustrate him, and made him wonder if the droids had truly been able to restore the full Palpatine. He wouldn't dare say it...

The sith lord stared at Pestage for several long minutes, and the former grand vizier wondered if his fears were so transparent...

"Take me to him. Now." came the command.

* * *

><p>Luke stared as a frail looking old man came into the room and said, "Lord Skywalker, I am so relieved that you are safe and unharmed. Thank the force it was our people who found you."<p>

Luke rose slowly, feeling a small pressure on the back of his head.

Something was familiar about this man, he couldn't help but feel a small tendril of dread work its way through him. He ignored the cold cement under his bare feet and asked trying to stop his voice from quivering, "Where am I?"

The former Emperor replied cooly, "You are on the planet Byss."

Luke nodded but of course could not recall the planet.

He asked another, "Who are you?"

Palpatine felt out the question and wondered how to answer, "I go by many names. I am the Emperor of this galaxy."

Luke knew nothing of the Empire, nor the man in front of him, instead of pursuing that he asked another, more personal and altogether more awkward question, "Who am I?"

Palpatine smiled, and worked furiously to hide his sinister glee and

responded, "You're High Sith Lord Luke Skywalker, my apprentice."

* * *

><p>Luke blinked for several long seconds, "Your <em>apprentice<em>?"

Palpatine smiled and answered, "For many years now. Your training is almost complete."

Luke sat back down, he was almost afraid to continue with this questioning, "What am I training for?"

Palpatine responded grandly, "The most noble order of the Sith."

"The _sith_? And you're the head of it?"

"Yes, my sith name is Darth Sidious. I am training you in the ways of the Sith, through the force."

"And what is the force?"

Palpatine wanted to laugh aloud, if only Anakin could see he his _powerful _son now!

"The force is an energy field, it moves through every fiber of the galaxy. We as sith can command it to our will."

"And I can do this?"

"You are extremely powerful in the ways of the force. I am your master, and I have been instructing you in the ways of our order, to restore the galaxy to its former glory."

Luke asked, "What exactly is the Sith?"

Palpatine replied with pride, "The order of the Sith are force users who utilize the dark side of the force, we are it's masters. The ones with the strength to harness its great power and use it to or advantage. And you are one of us Lord Skywalker."

Luke felt a bit sick and asked, "What happened to me?"

"You were in an unfortunate accident. You have lost all of your memories. I am pressed for time at the moment Lord Skywalker, I will return but I must go now."

The former Emperor could feel his own weakness being palpitated by the powerful Jedi, it was an odd disconcerting feeling he couldn't escape fast enough.

Luke asked furiously, "Why am I being locked in here?"

Palpatine turned and answered, "It is for our protection. Until you can regain the control of your powers I am afraid you are a danger to us all. Rest now Lord Skywalker. You will have your answers soon."

Palpatine closed the door behind him and the small med droid buzzed in and locked it. Pestage stood waiting in the sterile hallway and walked alongside the former Emperor who stated matter of factly, "I know that you disapprove of my actions, but your opinion is of little consequence to me.

I will control Skywalker fully, and then will unleash his power on those he loves, then restore his memory - it will destroy him. And I will have my revenge."

* * *

><p>Anakin honed in on R2's homing beacon and hesitated for several long moments. Luke was eerily close to the deep core. One of the few places that the New Republic did not have control of. Anakin shook his head and thought, 'Mara was right. He was searching for trouble.'<p>

He couldn't move his ship to hyperspace because of the gravitational pull from the deep core, luckily he wasn't far. He spoke to his borrowed astromech, "R4, take the ship to coordinates close to the Liliac system." Anakin let the astromech guide the ship while he went into a deep meditation to prepare himself for what he might find once he got there.

What he saw shocked him. Even through all his time with the Jedi and fighting in the clone wars he had never seen such a wreckage. The x-wing had been completely obliterated. It's s-foils crippled, it's cockpit decimated. Anakin had trouble breathing, all he could picture was his son...his son's last moments. "R4?" he asked almost in a whisper "Launch the tow cables, we have to take it in. R4? Scan for life forms please."

R4 ran his sensor along the ship and mournfully chirped a negative. Anakin slammed his eyes shut, and let out a massive scream of fury and frustration. His son...his Luke...his boy...

He sobbed for several long moments.

How could this have happened?

How could he have _let _it happen?

How could the force do this to him even after the prophecy had been fulfilled and balance had been restored, hadn't they all sacrificed enough!

And now to take his son?

He took a deep breath, no it wasn't fair to blame the force.

Not when the blame belonged to him. And if not him, who was responsible for this?

Grief ripped through him, and he started to shake. He felt a small almost imaginary pull from Padme as he could feel himself plunging into the darkness. His soul pleading for revenge.

He let out a rasping sigh, no he wouldn't go there. It wouldn't serve his son's memory. R4 attached the cables to what was left of the ships hull and he towed it slowly back to Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Padme took a deep breath and tried to push away the raw screaming agony she felt. Her Luke...she felt everything from Anakin. Her baby, he was gone. She hadn't had enough time with him! She barely knew him! She recalled seeing his perfect face for the first time and recalled the miracle of that moment. Before she had to give both of them up. Before she lost everything. Seeing him from afar on the small Lars Homestead, meeting him again as an adult. His heartfelt love and trust for her from the very beginning. Sweet Luke.<p>

Leia walked into the room and ran into her mothers arms from her husbands. Han's own eyes looked red and bleary. To lose Luke was akin to losing their own hearts.

They all looked at Mara's closed door, certainly she knew. She had to. Leia swallowed hard and walked over the door hesitating just for a moment. What could she say to the sister in law that she loved? How could she tell her that her husband, the love of her life was gone?

She tapped anyway, "Mara? It's Leia. We've heard from father. Please let me in." Leia heard nothing but she knew for a fact Mara could hear her.

Mara stood and looked at the closed door wrapped in her own arms. She couldn't see Leia but she could feel her next sentence.

"Father found the wreckage of Luke's ship. Mara please let us in. We are still your family."

Mara could hear the emotion in Leia's voice, and she continued to plead, "Please Mara. You need to let us be here for you. Please let us in."

She heard the hushed tones of Padme moving Leia away from the door, and breaking into shrill sobs.

Mara stood motionless, as if glued to the spot. If she never moved from that spot maybe she would wake up and find this all had been a terrible nightmare and she would see Luke once again studying saber technique on their balcony in the warm light of the sunrise.

In that moment Mara felt her whole existence shatter.

She would never see her love again? It was impossible.

Never feel the warmth of his body in the night? Never reach out absentmindedly and feel him beside her? Never stare into his stormy blue eyes?

No, it couldn't be.

She wanted to sob and scream out her pain and agony to the entire galaxy. But that would be admitting to herself that Luke was gone and she couldn't do that. Luke couldn't be gone. He simply couldn't.

She went out on the small balcony. 'He's coming back.' she thought, 'he _will _come back.'

* * *

><p>Author's Note ~ Ok. Take a deep breath. Please do not send me any death threats.<p>

I had my sister proofread this chapter for me. She despises Star Wars (communist) so I wanted her objectivity. Well, several minutes in she looks over at me and yells, "Well f**k you!" apparently she was not happy with the direction I was taking Luke in. I'll tell you all what I told her. Just hang on tightly, because things are about to get rough.

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.

~ Eradyne


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

One week later...

Mourners filled the streets of the Galactic City on Coruscant. All air traffic was downed, businesses and schools closed and people were clad all in black crying and wailing out in anguish, or stood silent and disbelieving. It was as though a shroud of grief had landed over Coruscant and threatened never to rise.

Mara was shocked by the multitude of people, they stood side by side in the streets on the building tops. She hadn't seen such a sight since the empire itself fell. Only this time there was nothing to celebrate. They were all mourning the passing of one of the Heroes of the Galaxy. One of the small elite group that every free person in the galaxy owed that freedom to.

She walked behind her husbands free floating casket as it moved with the purpose through the crowded streets to end finally at the Jedi temple with the Skywalkers walking in its wake. She dreaded reaching the temple where she knew a heroes pyre would burn away the last traces of her lover from the galaxy. From her...from them all.

She felt completely numb, as though this weren't happening at all. She was flanked by Anakin and Padme who both had her firmly by the arms. She could feel her grief as well as theirs coarsing through her veins sapping her of much needed strength as they weaved they way through the streets of the city which seemed to have come to a complete standstill.

Mara still stared at the casket in complete shock and utter disbelief. The only thing she felt was the firm grasp of Anakin and Padme.

Thank the force her in laws loved her, because nothing short of that would have caused them to forgive her for how she had acted in the last few days...

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Prior...<em>

She had walked out of her bedroom into the darkness of her living room in an almost trance like state still expecting to see Luke at her bedside and her heart breaking every time he was absent. She could hear them all speaking in hushed tones in the dining room, and moved slowly to see Anakin, Padme, Leia and Han all huddled closely in the low light around the table.

Padme said wearily, "I'm not sure, I know Luke loved star mist lilies but it seems a shame to rip them all to pieces, they'd be lovely in an arrangement for him but not for scattering. What about sun blossoms, Luke did like them."

Leia replied, "I think sun blossoms would be fine, they're lovely little flowers and we can have them distributed by all the local vendors."

Han grumbled, "I think it's a bit fussy for Luke's tastes."

Anakin agreed but Padme insisted, "It's tradition, especially for a state funeral. Which he'll have first and then we'll take him to the Jedi temple."

They all fell silent as the finality of what they were doing began to sink in.

Mara asked breathily, "What are you all _doing_?"

All four people jumped in surprise, Anakin moved towards her inwardly cursing himself for not sensing that she was awake and said gently "We are planning Luke's funeral service."

Unbidden fury rose in her and she demanded, "_Why_?"

Anakin took a deep breath he had expected this, and answered, "Because he deserves that Mara."

Her eyes went wide she could feel herself start to tremble and she said barely above a controlled whisper, "He could still be _alive_."

Anakin swallowed, this was going to be harder than he thought and it was ripping him to pieces. "No Mara, he couldn't. We found his body in the cockpit of the X-wing. The New Republic intelligence positively identified him. You read the report yourself."

She huffed, indeed she had. She'd read the _kriffing _thing about 300 times. There was too much about it that was 'inconclusive' and for the life of her she couldn't seem to find out (nor could anyone else) what he had crashed into or what kind of ship had fired upon him.

Everyone was so ready to believe that he was gone, but she couldn't accept that. Not when there was this much that was unexplained.

She finally snapped, "I know! I read the report! Anakin, I don't believe he's gone! Why won't anyone believe me? Why does everything think I've just gone crazy in my grief! Luke could be alive! We need to be out looking for him! This could have been a trap set by Palpatine!"

Leia said gently feeling the acutest sorrow for her sister in law, "Mara don't do this to yourself. They recovered his body, it's Luke. You saw him remember?"

Mara thought back...had she? She couldn't remember that? When had _that _happened?

"Mara please" Padme pleaded, "We all loved Luke. We have to do his memory justice."

Mara ran her fingers through her hair wildly feeling herself begin to lose control, "But he could be _alive_! He _could_! I thought he was gone once before and I was wrong! I lost my faith in him once, I'll never do that again. He wouldn't just leave us like that. Not in some kriffed up ship accident. You all cannot really believe a ship accident could kill Luke Skywalker!"

Padme moved toward Mara, she retreated a step "Mara please be reasonable. You two must have had a discussion at some point about what the other would do if something happened to one of you."

Mara stammered, and wrapped her arms around herself growing defensive, "We...we hated talking about it. It was merely understood between us that whomever was left would care for our son. He's the only thing we really discussed about the future. It was idealistic and stupid I suppose to assume that we would never have to live without each other."

Padme moved toward Mara again, "No, it's not, You and Luke had been through so much. I can understand your reluctance to talk about being separated again."

Mara looked at her mother in law's kind, sad bloodshot eyes and said softly, "I'm so sorry Padme. I- I cannot believe this. I know Palpatine. I _know _his mind. Luke could be alive. He could be in trouble."

Anakin spoke up again, "All of my time in his inner circle, I never knew of any kind of android or clone technology and I was his closest apprentice. He had no way to create a reproduction of Luke. Mara, we are your family. We know you are hurting. We are too. Not just for our sake, but for your own and your sons you have to accept that he is gone."

She looked helplessly at all of them pleading for her to accept that the love of her life was dead and gone. She had never felt so weak in all of her life, it was as though her mind and soul were completely shattered. She couldn't let go of hope, she was afraid that if she did the rest of her would careen away into the emptiness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a trembling voice, "I feel in my heart that Luke is still alive. I know that you all must think that I am crazy but that's what I believe."

Anakin looked at Padme and they held each others gaze for several long moments.

They both understood, if it had been either one of them they would feel the same way as Mara. They would be just as obstinate if not more so.

But this was their son, and they felt responsible not only for him but for their daughter, Han, Mara and the baby and they couldn't attach themselves to a wild hope. Not when they were expected to be the sensible parents.

Things were always less simple when you were responsible for other lives. As much as they would have loved to accept what she was saying and begin scouring the galaxy for Luke. The fear of the damage done to their family in the process was too daunting. They had to look at the cold facts and accept it for all of their sakes.

Padme looked at Leia and gave her a small nod, unable to continue and Leia finally spoke soothingly, "Mara, I know that nothing can change your mind. But we'd like very much if you would be there for Luke's state funeral. To stand with us."

In that moment Mara was able to step outside herself and her own pain. She could see _their _pain as well, Luke wasn't just Mara's husband, and her son's father. He was Padme and Anakin's son. He was Leia's twin brother, Han's best friend. Hero of the galaxy. Their pain was no less than hers, and she could not repay their love with obstinacy and ungraciousness.

"I understand. Of course I will be there. It's the proper thing to do. But you all must understand as well that I cannot lose faith until I am certain the Palpatine doesn't have a hand in this. I just want to be sure."

Padme embraced Mara firmly, "Of course we understand. We will help you."

* * *

><p>Mara stared at the floating coffin and all the teary faces around her faded. The body of her husband lay inside, dressed in his finest black tunic, cold and still.<p>

So unlike her Luke, he was always so vibrant, warm and passionate.

This body didn't even feel like Luke's to her. It was completely foreign.

Anakin and Padme attested that to the lack of his force signature. Mara said nothing, but inwardly thought that it was because this body didn't belong to Luke.

It was the product of Palpatine's trickery.

She looked around at the drawn, sad faces of the crowd and they came back into focus. She could almost hear their mournful voices in her mind...

"Poor boy, he did so much for the galaxy."

"He was so young. Too young to die."

"Such a massive tragedy."

"Such a shame for the Skywalkers. After all they have done."

"Poor girl, expecting a baby and loses her husband."

Mara squinted her eyes and tried to block out the cacophony of voices. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was her Luke, the love of her life lying in that coffin.

Silent, still and gone. If she used her eyes alone there it was, the facts...Luke was dead.

But in her heart and soul, she knew that something about this wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Luke sighed heavily as the days passed before him ineffectually. Trapped in the small sterile room, unable to know where he was.<p>

_Byss_...well he knew where he was but not what it meant.

_Sith_, Luke could feel an odd feeling about that word but he couldn't place it, his mind was just an empty chasm.

Words and feelings just fell down into it and were lost.

The door opened slowly and his master walked inside. Luke rose unsure of how to greet him. "Typically" the sith lord offered, "you would kneel before me."

Luke nodded, and knelt before the cloaked figure. The former Emperor commanded, inwardly amused at the boys' blind obedience, "Rise my apprentice. You seem to be sufficiently recovered from your incident, much quicker than I anticipated. Perhaps we can begin to rebuild your memory."

Luke begged, "Please! Anything would be better than staring at these blank walls and trying to remember something about my life."

Palpatine nodded and said, "Very well. Join me Lord Skywalker."

Luke was led by his master to a door, when they passed through it they room was impenetrably black, it was a holoprojection room.

"Luckily Lord Skywalker. We have a few holo images of your life."

A single image illuminated the far wall. Luke walked absentmindedly towards it, as though the image would hold all the answers. It was his master sitting on a massive intricate dark throne. To his right was some kind of creature Luke could only surmise, clad entirely in black armor, including an all encompassing facemask and helmet. He was a very imposing character.

To his left was Luke, also clad head to toe in black. The expression on his face emotionless and hard. Though he willed it with all his might, his own expression told him nothing. He gestured to the dark figure, "Who is this?"

The former Emperor nearly snarled but was able to suppress it as he answered, "That...is my former apprentice. Darth Vader."

"That is a _man_?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"It is a long sordid story my apprentice. Darth Vader betrayed me to the Jedi. Inside that mask lies the heart of an evil deceptive creature."

Luke turned to face his master and asked, "And you are the Emperor of the entire galaxy?"

The picture changed and Luke turned to view it. It was a map of the galaxy, a massive array of planets, moons, suns and stars. Palpatine answered, "Not all of them pledged fealty to me. But once we restore you to your full power. We will exterminate the malevolent Jedi, and we will restore peace."

Luke asked timidly, "How did the Empire fall?"

Palpatine did snarl on that question, it was a disturbing feral noise that caused Luke to retreat a step as the sith lord answered, "I was betrayed by those closest to me, those whose ruthlessness and cunning knows no bounds."

"Who was it? This Darth Vader?"

"He and several _others_. Come Lord Skywalker it is time for you to show me how well you have recovered physically."

Luke asked, "Are there no other images?"

Palpatine answered, "There are more. And they will be shown to you in due time. I do not want to overwhelm you with a glut of information while your mind is recovering."

Luke nodded not wanting to voice his frustration, "All right, will I be training with you?"

The sith lord cackled, "I am no match for you physical prowess. Being a young, strong man has its advantages."

They walked into another larger room where they were met by a darkly cloaked figure. Luke tried to peer past the darkness of the robes but they were too dense. His master continued, "Your instincts I am certain are still sharp, and your strength in the force is formidable I can feel it now. I have little doubt that your fighting skills and learned behaviors are still within you only waiting to be rediscovered. You need only be reminded. We are here to test that theory."

The figure moved closer and Palpatine moved away from where Luke stood. He could tell by the way the figure moved that it was that of a woman. He immediately protested, "Master, this is a woman. I will not fight her."

The mysterious female spat in a venomous tone, "Frightened _Skywalker_?"

Luke replied unnerved by her using his surname so sharply, "No, it's not that. It's just not right."

The woman laughed and asked, "Are you certain this is Lord Skywalker Master?"

"Hold your acerbic tongue! Lord Skywalker, this is Shira Brie. She is an assassin of mine. A very skilled assassin called an Emperor's Hand. Hand, Lord Skywalker's memories have been altered by his injuries. The burden is upon us to help him remember."

She bit out angrily, "Sooner the better."

Palpatine cleared his throat angrily, making her jump.

Then she continued to circle Luke ominously and he asked backing away in a flat out refusal to engage, "Have I fought her before?"

His master lied, "Countless times."

"Really? I cannot feel any sort of memory attached to her."

The woman reached up and moved the hood of her cloak back roughly to show her face and said, "Remember _this_?"

Luke gasped as she revealed a long hideous series of scars badly disfiguring the left side of her face and she glared at him with no small amount of rage in her eyes and added furiously,

"Trust me Skywalker. We've _met."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Luke felt sick, as he stared at her mutilated face and said in disbelief, "No- I couldn't have."

"_Yes_. You could have." she snapped in response.

Palpatine justified cooly, "It was all for the benefit of education."

Shira glowered at her master for a moment and then turned her gaze back to Luke. Guilt ripped through him like fire. Could he truly have been such a monster? Was the power in him so corrupt that he would beat and disfigure a woman so brutally?

She threw the encompassing cloak to the ground, revealing that the scars went all the way down her neck and chest. He shook his head, they weren't old scars. Maybe a few months old if that. Why couldn't he recall her? Did her injuries mean so little to him?

But there was one thing that sent a spark of recognition through him. Her violent red hair. Shorn short, close to her skull. It was clear to him that her injuries had required her head to be shaved and it was slowly growing back.

This spark of recognition meant something...something about that hair maybe? Or maybe it was just a massive dose of guilt he felt for mangling her so badly.

"Attack." came the command from their master.

She obeyed immediately and without question launched herself at Luke more nimbly than he thought she was capable of, catching him off guard.

With amazing strength she hit Luke squarely in the stomach causing him to double over, she grabbed handfuls of his thick sandy hair and slammed his face into her armored kneecap and let him fall hard to the ground as she laughed.

"Aww, Skywalker are you still feeling bad for me?" she asked tauntingly

Luke touched his bleeding lip, then moved his tongue over it as he rose and answered gruffly, "I wasn't ready."

"You should have been." she snapped

From the sidelines the sith lord agreed, "She is right Lord Skywalker. You must always be on your highest guard."

She continued to circle him like a nexu. He knew now not to underestimate her, but couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that he did not want to hurt her. That she oddly reminded him of someone.

She struck out again in fury with her fist, Luke caught it easily and shoved her back away from him. She charged again, trying to get to his face but he moved out of her way deftly making her look slow and unskilled.

Their master commanded, "Attack her Lord Skywalker!"

Luke sent a sharp glare to Palpatine and the quick woman shot at him again using his momentary distraction to her benefit. She threw her arm forward to thrust the heel of her palm into his nose. He moved his forearm in the way and shoved her back again with his other arm.

She growled in frustration, "Fight back you kriffing coward!"

Luke bristled but would not attack. She flew at him again and again but was easily fended off. He could feel his instincts were returning easily. The power was now flowing freely through him. It was a glorious feeling to have it. With it came the anger he had been forcing away from him. He could feel it with every breath, the embers of fury waiting underneath the power.

He grew more and more angry with each fruitless attack she made.

"Yes." said his master, who seemed farther and farther away, "Use your fury. Take her down."

He yelled in futility, "I don't want to fight her!"

Brie moved at him deftly and distracted him with her quick arm movements and slammed her knee into his groin. Luke wanted to calm himself as the pain ripped through his body like a shockwave, but he felt his rage boil over and coat him like hot wax. Between her ruthless jabs and taunts, and his master's encouragement something inside of him snapped.

He grabbed her wrists roughly surprising her, and threw her down to the ground in a last attempt to make her stop. She rolled nimbly as she hit the ground and sprung at him again. Luke seethed, he moved out of her way quickly and slammed his fist hard into her spine, making her stumble ungainly to the ground.

Luke's fury refused to ebb and Palpatine cheered, "Well done my apprentice. You are using your tools again."

Luke was surprised at the lack of remorse he felt as she got to her feet rather stiffly and spat, "Cheap shot as usual Skywalker. Couldn't do that to my face."

Palpatine chuckled, "Use your anger Lord Skywalker. Show her your power."

Shira taunted, "He won't master. He doesn't want to _hurt _me. He's scared to use his power, which means he'll never be what he was. He's too weak!"

Luke struck out hard and moved against her like a flash hitting her hard in the stomach, with the force throwing her to the side like a rag doll and pinning her to the ground and moved over her and kicked her hard in the ribs.

She stared at him balefully, full of rage and Palpatine smiled, "Well done Lord Skywalker."

Luke heard a small voice in his head question his own ruthlessness, but he quickly silenced it. She had wanted him to fight back, it wasn't his fault that she was not as skilled as he was.

Perhaps next time she would not be too eager to do so. His master had said that doing what he had always done would allow his memory to return faster.

He would get his memories back, he had to.

Shira Brie pulled herself to her feet and Palpatine ordered, "To the med ward hand." She sent Luke a look of pure fury that said to him '_This is far from over_.' and tried to walk as dignified as possible away from them.

* * *

><p>Palpatine queried, "I sense that you have questions for me Lord Skywalker."<p>

Luke nodded, not even sparing Shira Brie a farewell glance "I want to know more, about myself, about my life."

Palpatine knew that being alone with Luke could be dangerous, but he knew that his own powers were certainly greater than that of an amnesiac Jedi, and he could count on his own deceiving nature to see him through.. He asked with confidence, "What would you like to know?"

Luke asked finally, "I have a wedding ring on."

"Yes."

"Am I still married?"

"No."

"What happened to her?"

Palpatine knew that he had to tread carefully when it came to Mara Jade especially, he didn't want to trigger any of Luke's latent memories. This could prove very dangerous indeed.

"She betrayed you." he lied

"How?" Luke asked quietly, feeling odd again.

Palpatine lied flatly, "She allowed the Jedi to ambush you and then she aligned with them."

Luke was puzzled and asked, "Why do I still wear the wedding ring?"

Palpatine nearly smiled at his own lie, "As a reminder that no one can be trusted."

Luke nodded, that certainly made sense, "Do I have any children?"

Palpatine hesitated then lied again, "No."

He knew that if he were to tell Luke that he had a child, that he would search the galaxy over to find him. Perhaps after he was born and the Jedi were gone along with all the Skywalkers, this was all well and good but the boys life was still attached to the life of the murderous bishwag and that would not do. Mara Jade would ruin all of his plans to bring her husband back. But now, he needed the Jedi's complete focus. He required single minded loyalty.

Perhaps later, he would have Skywalker's son...after he destroyed them all.

Luke pushed his mind for memories of his former wife, but was answered with more empty, cold blankness and asked "Where is she?"

The former Emperor answered with calculated precision, "She coalesced with the Jedi in an attempt to defeat you. I do not know what became of her."

Luke shook his head and said more to himself than his master "My own wife sought my destruction?"

"She never cared for you, nor you for her." He answered nonchalantly

Luke sighed and tried to digest it "I suppose that must have made it easier for her to want to destroy me then."

Palpatine reasoned, "The Jedi are evil Lord Skywalker. We must stop them and restore peace and order to the galaxy."

Luke felt resolve burn through his anger, "What must I do to help?"

"You must train hard to regain your strength. Not just your muscles, but your force strength as well. You must use your anger and your hatred, those are the keys to your power."

Luke nodded and said determinedly, "I will."

* * *

><p>Master Yoda had summoned Mara to meet with him alone. His bitter cough shook her from her deep thoughts and she asked, "Master Yoda? Are you all right?" A few wracking gasps later he answered, "Old have I become. Old and weak"<p>

Mara offered, "You don't look a day over 600."

Yoda chirped a little chuckle, then regarded her heavy expression "Troubled you are Knight Skywalker."

Mara nodded, "I cannot let him go. I just can't! I can feel the grief pouring in from all around me. It threatens to overwhelm me every second. The only thing that holds it at bay is the hope that Luke is alive. I can still feel him Master Yoda. Faintly, very faintly yet I do all the same. Why is that? Why can I still sense him when no one else can? Everyone tells me to accept that Luke is gone and grieve for him as I should. But how can I Master Yoda? I can still feel him."

Mara finally stoped herself, she hadn't meant to let all of that out. She found once she started with emotional outpours she couldn't stop.

Yoda thought for a moment and answered, "If a Jedi you truly are, trust your own instincts you must."

Mara argued, "And if I am _wrong_? And all of this was a wild bantha chase? After that what damage will I have done to my son? To the Skywalkers? To myself? Could it be my son I am feeling, the last piece of Luke living on inside of me?"

"Believe that do you?" he asked weakly

"No." she answered honestly, "I've become so attuned to my son's force signature. What I am feeling is different. Or is it?"

Yoda replied hoarsely, "Second guessing yourself you are. Sure you are not?"

Mara sighed in frustration, "No! Yes! I don't know what I'm feeling! I'm so confused! Is Luke a force ghost? Is he with me? Or is he out there somewhere in trouble? Master Yoda, I don't know what to do."

Yoda answered sadly, "Powerful I am with the force. But the answers Knight Skywalker. I do not have. Shrouded in the dark side, the solution is."

Mara stared at the ornate wooden floor of the temple.

If Master Yoda didn't have any insight for her then no one would.

Yoda could sense her inner turmoil and added, "Clarity will become even more distant, if allowed to stew in your frustrations you are."

"How can I not?" she retorted, "I don't know what is happening to me. Or to him. I want to believe that Luke is alive, somehow still out there. People make me feel like I am crazy."

"Let go of your control you must. Feel the force, open your heart, open your eyes."

Mara looked into the wisdom filled eyes of the Jedi master, she had hoped he would bring her some peace. She had wanted him to reinforce her hope. But instead there were only more questions. Even if Yoda knew more, he would not share what he knew.

He offered weakly, "Rest I must Knight Skywalker. Glad I am that you have visited, too long have you stayed in seclusion. In your brethren you must trust."

She nodded trying not to absorb the hopelessness she felt and replied, "Thank you Master Yoda. Do you need anything before I leave?" Yoda twittered chuckling and coughing intermittently, "Knight Skywalker, a mother you are not yet, and still trying to mother me you are. Thank you Knight Skywalker, brightened my day you have."

As she left the room, Yoda looked out into the horizon, sobered and said aloud to himself, "More I do know Mara Jade Skywalker, but too much pain it will bring. Shrouded are the answers, meditate I shall to unveil what I can. If right you are and not gone young Skywalker is. Rescue him we must, from the clutches of evil."

* * *

><p>Palpatine sat in seclusion, an errant thought that had ran through his demonic mind earlier had taken root.<p>

The son of Skywalker...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Luke's sparring with Shira Brie intensified. He fed his anger and frustrations and used it in his fighting. As time passed he could feel the edges of his anger spreading over him like a wall protecting him from the outside. His rage was palpable and it was his to control. Each moment that passed he grew more and more heartless.

He stopped caring if he injured Shira Brie, after a particularly brutal match she limped away and he called to her, "It is your own fault, you know that right?"

She turned to face him her own rage boiling and asked, "Yeah? How so?"

He answered with calm calculation, "Your anger should move you to focus. Not lose control as you're doing."

She responded sharply, "Kriff you Skywalker! Who asked you?"

He responded coldly, "I'm merely trying to help you. These matches are no good for me unless you are a worthy opponent. And as of now you're too easy for me to beat"

She huffed, "Well guess what? I don't _want _your help! You got lucky, that's all."

Luke laughed feeling her insecurity.

She boiled over, "Go and kriff yourself Skywalker! I don't have time for this! We aren't are fragile pampered princes around here. Some of us have work to do."

Luke responded flatly, "I'm not keeping you."

She turned and grumbled under her breath, "Like you ever could..."

* * *

><p>Palpatine had Luke move through several dozen tests monitoring his strength and endurance as well as his power in the force and he excelled at them all. He begged his master to let him go beyond the confines of the underground building but the sith lord refused. The tight knit staff of the underground sector could be easily controlled in what was said to the captive Jedi but the masses could not be trusted.<p>

Palpatine stood by and watched as again Shira was bested by Luke. It intensified her bitterness and she yelled, "I'm gonna get you eventually Skywalker!"

Luke threw his head back and laughed mockingly, "Dream on Brie. You'll never be my equal."

It stuck a powerful nerve within the Emperor's hand and she lunged toward him again, and Palpatine intervened, "Enough Hand." Even he had begun to see her as a weakness.

She was nearly uncontrollable especially when she was angry, and she glared at Skywalker with open fury. She was too volatile and self serving if she thought it was serve her own interests better to tell Luke the truth and ship him off the planet she would, despite orders.

He could not allow that to happen, Luke would be his cruelest most efficient tool against the New Republic. He planned to storm Coruscant with Anakin's son at the epicenter of the maelstrom. The Jedi prodigy raining down death as a Sith lord. That in itself would destroy their family, to see their precious Jedi hero son, brother and husband striking down that which he had once fought to preserve. The Jedi, and his family would burn at his feet unknowingly.

Then when the moment was right he would reveal his true identity, as his family, and his wife lay dead at his feet. Palpatine's own vengeance would take true form, and Luke would fall his goodness naught but ash, as hatred rose in its place.

"Skywalker." he commanded, "Go to meditate. You have done well but your own anger is still too unfocused, you must use it like a fine blade to cut your opponents down. I have matters to discuss with my servant."

Skywalker turned and walked away not even sparing Brie a farewell glance. It only fueled her fire that much more that he could act like she didn't even exist. She moved to her master's side and together they walked out of the compound and into the stone and gravel courtyard.

He said to her, "I can sense your thoughts my child. Why would you even entertain the thought of such disobedience?"

She turned her back to him like a small child and insisted, "I'm not."

He replied, "Do not attempt to be dishonest. Do not make me punish you any further."

She fell silent, shuddered recalling their last conversation and then muttered, "I hate him. I should be your apprentice not him! He's weak!"

Palpatine wanted to laugh at her conceit, but responded, "You are not fit to be a sith lord your strength in the force is not to the same level as myself and Lord Skywalker. He is not weak, he's still too good. We have to take that from him. I have another proposition for you."

She turned back to face him and he continued, " It was a former plan of mine I was never able to see come to fruitation. I would like another opportunity to train the son of Skywalker."

She jumped startled, "The-the son of Anakin? You're already training him, I don't understand."

The Emperor eyes her pointedly, "The son of Luke."

* * *

><p>She backed up a few steps and stared at her master in shocked disbelief, ' What? Master! You cannot be seriously asking me to...to...I mean can't you just lure Mara Jade here? We could keep them separate! I'm sure she's about ready to pop anyway! You know she'd come if she thought she could get her precious Jedi husband back!"<p>

Palpatine answered coldly, "No I cannot. If he regains his memory all is lost. That plan has failed. We cannot even speak the name Mara Jade."

She crossed her arms and spat, "No argument from me there."

Palpatine queried, "And yet you protest my order."

She stammered, "Master! It's...it's impossible! We can just find another way to get Mara Jade's son! _Please_! I do not want any children let alone the children of that degenerate pompous _traitor_!"

Palpatine stared, shocked at her utter nerve to argue his mandate and replied, "You will do as I command."

She begged, "_Please_! I mean, there is no way he could even think of me like that, it would never happen! Even in the palace before the scars he barely knew I existed. I wasn't even a blip on his radar screen." she added bitterly, "How could he when Mara Jade was around..."

Palpatine answered his own anger growing, "I told you not to mention her name! It is simple biology. Skywalker is a man and you are the only female he has any access to. You need only let him know that you are available to quell his urges and eventually with some pressing on your part perhaps he will succumb. Though you are not as strong as she is, your child will still be formidable."

Shira clutched the stone pillar and felt the urge to be violently sick! She spat out in fury, "Oh I see! So he'll kriff me because I'm the only _'female'_ available to him. Well isn't that flattering?"

He moved towards her, "My COMMAND was not meant to flatter you. It was meant for you to obey UNQUESTIONINGLY!"

She sighed furiously, part of her brain told her to not push her master's temper any further but she couldn't just go along with this, "What if I cannot? What if his 'urges' aren't strong enough to make him attracted to me? What if I cannot have children? Master...what if I cannot do this?"

He began to lose control, "You are an Emperor's hand! You will hearken to me and obey!"

She turned to him and couldn't stop herself as she snapped in rage, "I'm not MARA JADE!"

Faster than she thought possible his hands shot our from beneath the thick black robes and she was struck immediately by a heavy dose of force lightning with threw her several feet and she hit the gravel of the courtyard roughly. She cried out as the lightning attempted to flay her skin from her very bones! Pain ripped through her violently, and she let out a visceral scream.

When he finally stopped he descended on her, as she panted heavily into the smoking stone. "I said...do NOT mention her name! You will do as I command. Is that in any way unclear?"

She responded helplessly, "No my master."

He continued, "I _will _have my Sith dynasty and you will help me accomplish that Shira Brie."

"Yes Master." she said weakly

"You will offer yourself to Lord Skywalker, Emperor's Hand."

She wanted to sob with frustration, she didn't even _like _Skywalker! She didn't even want to go near him, let alone...let alone...oh gods...

She wanted to fight it, to erase all of this. She knew there was no way, she knew that she would lost. Instead she stifled her cried and replied, "Yes Master."

With that Palpatine turned and left her curled painfully in the rubble.

* * *

><p>Mara strode with as much confidence as her burgeoning stomach would allow her down the back alleys of Coruscant. It was a strange place for a pregnant Jedi. A small darkly cloaked figure came toward her glancing around in suspicion.<p>

"Mara Jade?"

Mara nodded and said, "Do you have it?"

The figure, which Mara could tell was that of a young girl spat, "Depends! You have the credits?" Mara eyed the skinny female, she had been in countless situations like this one as an Imperial Assassin, and through her experienced eye she could tell that this girl was very new at it.

She took Mara's slight hesitation as hostility and snapped, "Hey! If you don't have the credits for this then don't waste my time lady!"

Mara scoffed and replied, "Hey all right, don't get so excited. Just wondering how someone so young came across one of these."

She snapped, "That's my business."

"You know..." Mara said dropping the bag of credits into the girl's dirty hand, "Being nasty dones't just keep the bad people away it keeps the good ones out as well."

She girl sneered as she handed the small ball over to Mara and said bitterly, "Yeah, well I don't run into many of those so I don't really have to worry about that do I?"

She turned and walked away briskly before Mara could attempt to impart any further wisdom upon her. Mara watched as her frail figure grew smaller in the distance.

She could have been her.

When the empire fell if it hadn't of been for Luke and the rest of the Skywalkers she would have fallen with it. Despite what her ego might think she very easily could have been killed by the rebellion, and even if she _had_ survived where would she be now?

Dealing? Smuggling? She saw her life as and endless array of paths and varations, she prayed silently that the force would lead her to her true destiny always. Just as it had led her to Luke.

She looked at the small ball in her hand - it was a rare artifact indeed, the Emperor had confiscated all of the force bearing star maps and destroyed them, it was one of the last of its kind and she prayed that it was going to help her find Luke.

* * *

><p>Luke sat alone in the holoimage room staring at the holo of himself at the Emperor's side. He felt so cold, inside and out. He felt ruthless and empty. He felt like a freezing durasteel wall.<p>

"Lord Skywalker?" came then rasping voice from the doorway

Luke rolled his eyes, he just wanted to be left alone! Yet he obdediantly rose and bowed before his master.

The Sith lord asked, "What are you doing in here Lord Skywalker? I assumed you would want to continue your physical training with Shira."

Luke responded flatly, "No master. I feel that her skills are beneath me. I have nothing to learn from her. She is bested too easily."

Brie who had pulled herself to follow her master overheard Luke's world and bristled angrily.

Palpatine suggested, "I'm certain she will improve under you."

She felt sick again after hearing her master's double entendre.

Luke asked incredulously, "You wish me to continue to train with her?"

The sith lord responded, "I do. In fact, I command it."

Luke responded, "As you wish master."

Palpatine said encouragingly, "Your skills are improving daily Lord Skywalker. Soon we will be able to regain control of the galaxy. In the meantime there is work that must be done. We are working on eliminating what scattered Jedi we can and neutralizing the threat they pose. I will need your help to root them out."

Luke was intrigued the thought of doing something other than fighting pointless battles with the unskilled Emperor's hand appealed greatly to him, "How can I help?"

The Emperor turned off the holo image and put a small round ball on a pedestal that rose out of the center of the room. Star and planets exploded out of it encompassing the entire room. Luke could feel the force brimming through it.

Palpatine offered, "This is the last star map of its kind. Use your strength Lord Skywalker. Feel the force."

Luke walked through the roomfull colorful planets and bright shining stars with his hands out.

Palpatine asked, "Can you sense the Jedi Lord Skywalker?"

Luke closed his eyes, "Yes."

"Good, can you tell me where they are?"

Luke walked to a sprawling metropolis planet and said, "I feel the highest concentration of them here."

The Emperor nodded and said scathingly, "That is Coruscant, the heart of the galaxy. Soon Lord Skywalker, we will go there. But you are not yet prepared to fight the Jedi that reside there in false security. Where else my apprentice?"

Luke felt them out and walked over to another planet, "Here." he said with confidence, "It's not as strong. But it's still there."

Palpatine answered with rage, "I see, that is a traitor's planet. I should have known that the Jedi scum would squat there."

Luke asked, "What is it?"

Palpatine knew that any mention of Naboo could give Luke a spark of recognition. He moved him quickly away from his own home planet and said, "Where else Lord Skywalker?" Luke approached another planet, "This one makes me feel uneasy."

Palpatine chuckled, "That would be you and I you are feeling. In the intense power of the Sith. You're not quite used to it yet I see. Soon it will strengthen you, and no creature in this galaxy will be able to stop you. Shira Brie?"

She jumped in surprise, then chided herself 'Of _course _he knew I was here.'

She moved into the room and glared at Luke not forgetting his unkind remarks. Her fury continued when he didn't even do her the courtesy of looking ashamed that she had heard him disparage her.

She bowed, "My master."

Palpatine ordered, "Lord Skywalker has informed me that Kylantha has betrayed us. She is harboring Jedi on her planet. Take a small regiment there and exterminate them."

Shira nodded, then crossed her arms and glared at Luke while still addressing her master, "Can he narrow it down for me at all or should I just start knocking on doors?"

Palpatine snapped, "Silence insolent girl! Lord Skywalker, focus on the far planet - where are they?"

Luke moved closer and focused hard on the planets surface and pointed, "They're here."

Palpatine snarled, "Theed. I might have known, she was never truly loyal to the Empire. Very well, traitors always get their comeuppance."

Luke sent a hard look to Shira and asked sarcastically, "Narrow enough for you Brie?"

She ignored him and walked out of the room, and was followed by her master.

* * *

><p>He waited until they were out of earshot and said, "You are failing in your mission."<p>

She balked, "He despises me. There is nothing I can do about that!"

He replied threateningly, "On the contrary it is your command to do so."

She stopped and said, "I don't know how."

He sighed heavily, she was much more trouble that she was worth, that much was very obvious to him. "Must we go through this again? Perhaps I should replace you?"

She paled, "N-No! No Master! Please!"

He rose a pale shriveled hand to silence her, "Stop speaking and listen to me. That man in there is our victim. His mind is a fragile instrument at the moment. If you must create memories of the two of you together then I give you permission to do so. In the meantime, go to Naboo and come back in a completely different attitude, one that will draw him in. If you fail Emperor's Hand your life is forfeit. Is that in any way ambiguous?"

She let out a little sigh, "No master."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

One week later...

Anakin burst into Mace Windu's office in the Jedi Temple and yelled, "Master Windu! I just heard. Is it true?"

Mace looked up from the floor, and nodded sadly to Anakin.

Yoda whose feeble form was tucked neatly into one of his small round chairs added with a little cough, "One with the force the Jedi of Naboo are."

Anakin ran his fingers through his thick hair and sat down hard admitting, "This is my fault. I told them to stay there I assumed that they would be safe. They were young Jedi initiates, not any kind of threat."

Mace walked over and stood in front of Anakin and said, "This was an assassination Anakin. It was not your fault, Someone discovered their whereabouts and sought out to destroy them."

Anakin looked into Master Windu's sad wise face and asked, "Who could do this? They were scarcely trained!"

Obi Wan who had followed Anakin into the office asked, "Can we assume it was Palpatine?"

Mace sighed rubbing his chin and began to pace slowly, "We have no proof of that. We don't even have any proof that this murder was the product of that dark side of the force."

Anakin asked, "What about the Imperial Remnant? They've certainly stirred up their fair share of trouble."

Yoda mused quietly, "Hmm...possible that is."

Obi Wan asked rather exasperatedly, "Do we have _any_ information at all?"

Mace answered, "No. None of the witnesses survived. This was a slaughter."

Yoda cleared his throat and offered, 'Vigilance the key is."

Obi Wan nodded, "I agree Master Yoda."

Mace Windu nodded distractedly.

Anakin for his part sat back and sighed, there was nothing he hated more than sitting back on his hands and doing nothing.

* * *

><p>As he and Obi Wan left Master Windu's office, Obi Wan ordered sharply, "Stop that Anakin."<p>

Anakin stopped and asked innocently, "What am I doing? I didn't say anything!"

Obi Wan added, "You didn't have to. Now I realize and have come to accept that your patience is that of a starving rancor on spice, but please try and restrain yourself in front of the other masters."

Anakin chuckled at the analogy - it felt good to laugh. "I am sorry Obi Wan. I loathe sitting by and waiting. It seems wrong while Jedi are being killed. We need to take the fight to them."

Obi Wan continued walking out into the light of day followed by his former padawan and said, "Which would be all good and well, but there isn't one among us who knows where 'the fight' is - so we really cannot take it anywhere Anakin. Now that the Jedi are all on their guard it's unlikely we will get taken by surprise again."

Anakin sighed, "Obi Wan seriously, we're not talking about battle hardened Jedi. They're either extremely old - _no offense_ - or basically brand new trainees. Initiates..."

Obi Wan eyed Anakin challengingly, "Extremely old? I could still challenge you."

Anakin looked at his former master with skepticism, for his credit Obi Wan insisted, "Remember Mustafar?"

Anakin argued, "Now wait just a minute. That doesn't count, I had to let you win it was all part of the deception."

Obi Wan stopped and stared, "Which I still haven't forgiven you for...and I don't believe that you could have won that fight."

Anakin asked incredulously, "You seriously don't believe me?"

"Want to have a rematch?"

"What? Right here!"

"Why not?"

"Other than all the civilians? This is from the man trying to sell me 'patience and vigilance'?"

"I am merely trying to remind you who is the master here."

"I'm a master too now."

"I was one first"

"Just makes you older."

"Which is why you should hearken to my experience and listen to me." Obi Wan plead,

Anakin laughed, "Probably not gonna happen."

Obi Wan sighed, "I understand my friend. All joking aside. I don't like this any more than you do. Our numbers are severely depleted and someone seems kessel bent on making things more difficult for us. Your thirst for action is legendary, but we have no leads. We must wait for the force to guide us."

Anakin nodded hearing the wisdom in his friends words but added, "Sometimes that just isn't enough."

* * *

><p>Mara took another deep breath and walked again into the expanse of the star map. She had been doing this all day and coming up with nothing.<p>

"Come on damnit! Just give me something here!"

She closed her eyes and reached out with her might as she moved through the array of planets. She could sense the Jedi on Coruscant, but that was really it. Everytime she moved close to one planet she felt sick.

She finally sat down on her bed hard, she had come up empty handed again. She spoke aloud to her husband as she often did, "Come on Luke, I need your help here."

She sighed running her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Gods Luke...are you really gone? Am I losing my mind?"

She heard Yoda's voice coaxing her forward telling her not to lose sight of her feelings. Resolve hardened in her spine and she responded to her own fears "No. I will never doubt you again. I'm going to find you, I swear it."

She heard a timid knock at the door and she summoned the star map off the pedestal as Padme entered the room.

She sat next to Mara smoothing her mussed hair and asked, "Did you make your appointment at the medical center today?"

Mara gave a little sigh, "Umm, yes actually I made it at the temple. I think I'd rather go see the Jedi healers, they're a lot less...sterile I guess."

Padme laughed, "You're right about that. It will certainly please them to no end to be tending to you. May I go with you?"

Mara nodded, "Please. I always have a hard time at these visits. I do not like being tended to by any sort of medical person. Brings back bad memories."

Padme nodded, "I understand. Perhaps afterwards we can go shopping for nursery furniture I'm afraid we cannot put it off any longer my dear. Perhaps Leia can meet us if she isn't swamped with senatorial work."

Mara nodded, "I know. That's where L'wren is right now. She thinks I don't know about it."

Padme smiled, " She wanted it to be a surprise."

Mara nodded absentmindely. She didn't like planning for a future without Luke, it felt so wrong.

Padme knew what Mara was thinking and offered, "You're very strong Mara. When I was pregnant with Luke and Leia I was a complete mess. Anakin was teetering on the edge of the dark side, we had to hide that we were married. To top it off, people kept looking at me like some fallen woman! I became a pariah. People see you as such a source of power and strength to persevere as you have."

Mara looked at her mother in law, "I have no choice Padme."

"Still, I think you're a much stronger person than I could have been."

Mara swallowed and admitted, "I don't think so. I'm so frightened. What if I fail my son like I failed his father? What if I cannot save him from the darkness? What if he holds me responsible for what happened to Luke! What if-"

Padme cut her off, "Mara do not do this to yourself. You have to know that what happened to Luke was an accident! I love my son, but I know what kind of man he was. A man of action just like Anakin. It's who they are."

Mara fought tears, "If only I had been stronger, he would not have left us."

Pamde threw her arms around her daughter in law and plead, "No Mara stop this. It was not your fault. I know that you hold onto hope that Luke is alive. Gods Mara it gives my heart so much peace to know how much my son is loved."

Mara questioned, "But what if I'm wrong? What if he really is gone?"

Padme looked into Mara's deep green watery eyes and asked, "Mara, with love comes a bond stronger than anything imaginable. If anyone can find Luke you can, what does your heart tell you?"

Mara took a deep breath and waited a moment before answering, "That Luke is alive. In trouble, but alive."

Padme hugged her again and was burdened now with her own questioning thoughts.

Maybe Mara had been right all along?

Anakin had said himself that Palpatine's resources knew no limits, that would certainly include his science and technology.

Is it possible that it was not Luke that perished in the X-wing and burned atop the pyre?

Could it be possible?

* * *

><p>Luke was immersed in the dark side reading sith holocrons, when a tap on the shoulder made him jump. He scowled and looked back at the holocron offering a cold greeting, "Shira."<p>

She fought her every instinct and smiled at him, "Morning Skywalker. Homework?"

He ignored her but offered, "Congratulations on your successful campaign."

She chirped, "Thank you. Maybe once you're fully recovered you can go with us."

"I am fully recovered." he insisted

She plunked down next to him and said, "I know you are. That's what I told our Master. But he doesn't want to push you too far too fast. We-we..." she stumbled on the lie, "I mean, we used to go together all the time."

Luke looked at her with no small amount of skepticism, "We did?"

She continued to stammer, "Oh-oh yeah...all the time."

He asked challengingly, "Then why do you hate me if we used to be a team?"

Brie fought biting back on that and tried to appear easy going, "I'm sorry about that. I've been thinking and I was wrong for blaming you for all this."

She gestured to the disfiguring scars.

He nodded, "What happened to you?"

She fought shutting down very hard, "I don't want to talk about it. Sorry Skywalker, it's still a pretty sore subject."

He was completely taken aback by her attitude, "Umm..that's ok. If you don't mind my saying so you're not your usual bristling self today."

She smiled, "I love a good campaign. Getting off planet for awhile. Taking down some Jedi scum, it feels good."

He nodded and rose to leave, she forced herself to rise and follow him and thought to herself, 'okay, open approach had some success. Let's try ugh...flattery...'

"I'm sure that the campaigns will be better once you start going...again I mean. When you were with us, we were unstoppable no one stood a kriffing chance! Never even a close call!"

Luke asked, "Against the Jedi?"

She stuttered, "The Jedi...oh yeah...anyone! But the Jedi, I mean...they feared you, they knew they didn't stand a chance."

Luke could sense her dishonesty, but pushed her to continue out of his own curiosity to find out why exactly she was lying. He asked, "And you and I? We got along well?"

She took a deep breath and lied, "Thicker than thieves. We had some really good times together."

Luke wanted to laugh, it was almost like she was transparisteel, he could see right through her empty lies. Her next move however, stunned him completely.

"You know." She pulled on his arm to stop him, and didn't release it. He fought the instinct to yank it from her grasp and walk away. She looked into his eyes and practically purred, "We were pretty close before the Empire fell."

Luke stifled his laughter at her attempt to be seductive, and let her continue to embarrass herself, "We could be again..."

She ran her hand from his forearm to his bicep, but that time he'd had enough.

"I'm not interested." he snapped curtly and yanked his arm from her grasp.

He turned to walk away from her but she pursued him.

Brie knew that she couldn't give up, her very life depended on it.

She argued, "You didn't always feel that way."

Luke retorted, "Great, well I do now."

She asked sullenly, 'Is it my injuries?"

"No"

"Then what?"

Luke took a deep breath, "I'm just not interested in you. Not at all. Just drop it."

Shira snapped as a result of the pain of rejection, "Is this because of your stupid wife?"

She closed her eyes, and could have slapped herself. What the kriff was she thinking! The Emperor would kill her for sure if Luke got any snippet of his memory back because of her unconscious outburst.

Luke asked rather excitedly, "Did you know her?"

Shira stumbled, "Umm, yeah a little." she turned trying to retreat but Luke wouldn't allow it

"Why would you think that would matter to me now?"

She lied, "Well, I don't know...it's just...you're just not giving me any reason here."

Luke knew she would tell him nothing, "I don't have to give you a reason. The answer is no. No conversation, no negotiation. Just no."

She could have sobbed with relief that he didn't press her for details about his 'stupid wife' even though she found Luke completely distasteful she couldn't help but feel the sting of his rejection. But she knew that she couldn't give up, she just had to lay the groundwork first. Every seasoned assassin knows that.

"Ok Skywalker, just know that the offer is on the table. Quite literally."

He turned and walked away from her. He wanted to run just to get away from her faster, sensing her intentions were one thing but having her state them bluntly was another.

* * *

><p>Padme sat alone, when Anakin came upon her it was clear she was in deep thought. The second indication was that she was wringing her hands, a blatant sign of serious thinking.<p>

He sat next to her, "What is it Padme?"

She didn't meet his eyes right away, she asked "What if she's right and we're wrong Anakin. You said it yourself that Palpatine had endless resources, and even you didn't know everything he was capable of. Is it possible? Even the smallest chance?"

Anakin sighed, "Padme, I know how vehemently Mara argues her point but we have no evidence at all that Luke is alive. We cannot continue to allow her to cling to this false hope that he will return."

Padme nodded, yes she knew all of this...and yet, "But Anakin she believes it so strongly, I was thinking about how powerful their bond is to one another. Can it be possible that she feels something from him that we cannot?"

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know angel. I do know that Mara is not in full control of herself, I understand that but she's not being rational with her mind or the force. She believes that Luke is alive and in some peril. You didn't see the ship wreckage Padme and I am glad you did not. As much as I would love to believe that my son is alive, I cannot live in that dreamworld."

She argued, "I don't know Anakin, we live in a galaxy full of impossibilities. I admit it would be easier to believe that he is not gone. But I do have doubts."

He pulled her tightly into his arms, "I want to believe it to. But Padme we cannot go down this path. It's irresponsible. Think of what we could do to our family if we were wrong?"

Padme gave a little sigh, "And if we were right? And did nothing?"

Anakin moved away and said, "The repairs on Artoo are moving along, we will know for certain what happened when he is finished. But I am saying that the facts that Mara clings to are far too slight to give any kind of proof. We must help her to accept it."

Padme stood and argued, "Anakin, Luke was one of the most powerful Jedi. Was. Is. I don't know. But I will not deny that some of what Mara is saying is beginning to make sense to me. There was no trace of a force signature on what we found. No wreckage from another ship, and literally no cause of death!"

Anakin moved closer to her and grasped her arms tenderly, "I know. There is much about it that remains a mystery. Once the repairs on R2D2 are finished, then we will know."

Padme looked at her husband, and could see the fear and uncertainty in his own nautical blue eyes. Nothing was simple anymore. The truth was there like a beacon for them, but they could not see it, nor touch it. 'Soon' she prayed, 'let us know soon.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Use your hatred and malice for the Jedi Feel them out!."the Sith lord commanded.

Luke could feel the dark side of the force surging through him, forcing him to focus and he answered with no small amount of frustration, "Master, the last place the Jedi exist is on Coruscant."

The former Emperor fumed, "They're all holing in together thinking that they will be safe from me. We must find a way to lure them out."

Luke was frustrated, he wanted the chance to take down some of the Jedi. There had to be a way...then he recalled something he had read earlier that day.

Luke smiled, "I know of a way my master. If I were to go to a distant planet, and lure the Jedi there with my force signature. The holocrons said that the Jedi are always seeking other force sensitives out to corrupt and assimilate them. Surely they will feel me, come to bring me back to their temple and I will destroy them."  
>Palpatine answered eying his apprentice carefully, "They will know your force signature my apprentice."<br>Luke responded with confidence, "I can disguise it my master. I read about force concealment in the holocrons."  
>Palpatine regarded his puppet inquisitively, "Are you certain you can accomplish this?"<br>Luke nodded, his arrogance showing through 'Perhaps I should lure them here."

The Sith Lord commanded, "No Lord Skywalker. It is a good plan but you must lure the Jedi to a remote planet, destroy them and then vanish. We are not yet ready to show our hand as they say. We must divide and conquer until Coruscant grows weaker. Travel to Yavin IV, there you will lure and destroy the Jedi. You will know what to do."

Luke was thrilled, finally the opportunity to prove himself and test his strength.

But the former Emperor had another command, "The Emperor's hand will accompany you."

Luke grimaced in disappointment.

He said to his master honestly, "Master, the Emperor's hand makes me feel very uneasy. She has made several licentious advances towards me."  
>Palpatine queried innocently, "Do you not find her desirable?"<br>Luke felt a bit sick, "Not at all."  
>His master pushed, "She's not hideous Lord Skywalker. Her scars are very superficial, besides a man and a young man at that has primal urges. She would at the very least be a means to meet said urges."<p>

Now he _really_ felt sick and insisted, "I'm fine."

Palpatine lied, "She used to strike your fancy well enough. I don't think it was anything serious but she did the job admirably. You had a lot in common the same warrior heart. You need not think on it for now, only let it linger in your mind. When your mind is not clouded by other thoughts you will be a more efficient tool of the force. She could assist you with that."

Every alarm in Luke's body rang out at once, there was something more to this. He saw himself again at the edge of a complete darkness. One more step and he would be completely lost to it, more lost than he was now.

"I will have your ship prepared. Lord Skywalker, I should inform you that should you return victorious you will be a Sith Lord. Do you understand?"

Luke bowed before his master and felt his own ruthlessness surge.

_Finally_ a chance to prove his own quality. He would soon be his own master. Once the degenerate Jedi were out of his way."

He asked, "Once I destroy the Jedi?"

Palpatine nodded, "Yes, once you have killed them your Sith powers will be complete. Go prepare yourself."

* * *

><p>He loomed over her and she bowed before him, "This is your opportunity Shira Brie."<p>

She argued, "I've tried Master. He is as uninterested in me as I am in him. If you want this so badly why can't you just _command_ him? Force knows I don't want to do this but at least you'd be saving me from his constant rejection! Just make _him_ like you're making me!"

Palpatine was growing truly weary of her poor attitude, he didn't know why he put up with it. As she had stated so aptly before she was no Mara Jade.

Mara obeyed unquestioningly. She acquiesced to marry Luke without a word against it. 'Of course' he chuckled to himself, 'I had a certain contribution to that'

Perhaps he should have fit all his assassins with behavior modification chips...  
>Soon, he would be back to Coruscant and have to resources again to do so.<p>

If Brie _survived_ this stint on Byss (and if she kept in this attitude she surely would not) she would be the first.

"Silence, you are angering me! I caution you not to do so! This is the last time I deem to answer your _insipid_ questions. The only way to have Skywalker's complete compliance is for him to have the illusion of free will. It is too soon for me to order him to do something like this. Which is why you have your orders, Use this opportunity with him. I will not offer you another chance."

Shira could feel that she had stepped too closely to the line. She could see that anything but her utter obedience and submission on this matter could lead to her demise. "As you wish Master."

* * *

><p>Luke sighed as he packed his things for the mission to Yavin IV, he was thrilled to go on this assignment, to prove himself worthy of being a true Sith. As his master had said had been his lifelong ambition.<br>However, he thought sullenly he was not looking to the company.

Brie's desperate attempts to seduce him were becoming a serious nuisance. Although he had to admire her utter nerve and tenacity, her posturing had become frantic, as well as annoying.

How was he supposed to fight and destroy Jedi while she was batting what was left of her eyelashes at him?

He threw his flight suit over the chair and thought for a long moment...he was sure that before her injuries she had been a decent looking woman, perhaps even pretty. Everyone he'd asked said that he had...indulged with her physically in the past.

But nothing seemed more vile than the thought of it now, and he was certain that there wasn't anything that could tempt him to do so.  
>He was not attracted to her in the slightest, he didn't even like her. But there was the feeling, a deep seated gut instinct that even considering it was wrong.<p>

His own master seemed to encourage it for some reason. Maybe meaningless sex would help him on the road to becoming a Sith but he doubted it.  
>Perhaps it would help him focus...even he had to admit that his own pent up aggression was getting out of hand. He certainly felt the hard edge to the urges his master has eluded to, but he wasn't looking for a release of any kind with Brie.<p>

He called his saber to his hand, even _that_ felt wrong to him. Though he had been assured that it had always been his weapon since construction it felt foreign and strange to him.

He ignited it before him and stared into the crimson light, and suddenly a bright flash popped into his head, _clashing crimson sabers,_ _two figures circling in low light of the morning_.

It was himself and Darth Vader his master's former apprentice!

As soon as it came the memory was gone. Elation ripped through him! Finally! He was beginning to remember!

A polite knock at the door was the only precursor to it opening and his master walked inside, "I could feel you through the force young one. You must become master of your own emotions."

Luke barely executed his bow before blurting out, "I remembered something!"

Dread filled Palpatine and he asked trying to remain calm, "What did you recall Lord Skywalker?"

Luke sighed, "Well, I was fighting Darth Vader."

Palpatine smiled with relief, "Excellent Lord Skywalker."

Inside the former Emperor was frantic!This memory would be easy to explain away, but the next may not be so easy! He had to do something right away before more insightful memories returned. He found himself creating another web of deceit, certain to capture his apprentice.

Luke asked, "Why was I with Darth Vader? He betrayed the Empire!"

"Lord Skywalker, before you begin this mission there is something I should tell you. I fear I was hasty in calling my former apprentice a traitor. It seems as more is uncovered that his death was brought on by the Jedi. I should have suspected, they framed him to look as though he had betrayed me."

Luke stood silent, then asked, "What happened?"

Palpatine replied, "I am not certain of the details yet Lord Skywalker. What you need to know is - Darth Vader did train you in saber arts. It was his dearest wish to see you become a Sith Lord, like himself."

Luke's eyes narrowed, "Why would that matter so much to him?"

Palpatine paused for effect and almost smiled at the half truth, "Darth Vader was your father."

* * *

><p>Luke stood nonplussed, his father...Darth Vader...his father...Vader...<p>

Luke finally said, "And he was murdered...by the Jedi."

Palpatine nodded and replied attempting to sound paternal, "Yes young one. I know he would be proud to see the path you are on today."

Luke asked with anger, "Why did you wait to tell me this?"

Palpatine responded, "I did not want to overwhelm your mind. The doctors have all agreed that you should regain your memories naturally."

Luke snarled, "The Jedi...killed my father, and made him out to be a traitor."

Palpatine nodded.

Rage blasted though him with the confirmation, Luke replied setting his jaw, "Then they die. _All of them_."

Palpatine smiled, "Good my apprentice. I can feel your fury and thirst for vengeance it will only fuel you in your mission young one."

Luke picked up his bag and made to leave but his master stopped him.

"Before you leave my apprentice I have something for you. Please come with me."

Luke followed his master to the nearby med ward his mind clouded with thoughts of fury and vengeance. His father...Darth Vader, killed by the Jedi. Then every single Jedi was going to pay for taking his father from him...every last one.

Palpatine motioned for Luke to have a seat on the table as he spoke inaudibly to a nearby droid.  
>Who moved toward the pair with a syringe full of yellow murky liquid.<br>Luke asked eying the syringe, "Master?"  
>Palpatine turned back to the young man, "After our last conversation I had a thought. In the likely hood that you do engage in a physical relationship with my assassin you should be on suppression medication. Accidents do happen. I only do this out of concern for you young one."<p>

Luke fumbled, "Oh...master I don't really think..."

Palpatine insisted, "Indulge me my apprentice."  
>Luke nodded reluctantly, he was unable to refuse a direct order from his master and winced lightly as the needle jabbed into his arm.<br>The Emperor smiled gleefully as the plunger went down and was removed, "Now, you may go. Be safe Lord Skywalker. I will be in contact with you."

Luke pulled down his sleeve and rose, bowing before the Sith Lord before walking out.  
>"Lord Skywalker?" Palpatine asked<br>Luke turned back and his master issued a single threat, "Do no fail me."

Luke responded, "I will not."

* * *

><p>The former Emperor regarded the small med droid and asked, "You are certain that inoculation will ensure that his memory does not return."<br>The droid answered, "The serum was not fully tested before you administered it to Lord Skywalker. But it _seemed_ to work on the test subjects as long as it was administered regularly."

Indeed, he had wanted to wait until he was certain before using the serum on his powerful apprentice but he had run out of time, "Will the force have any affect on your serum?"  
>The droid answered, "We do not yet know your highness."<br>Palpatine growled angrily, "I will require more of this serum immediately. Then you will report for disintegration. When I ask for results, I want them immediately there is to be no uncertainty let your replacement know my requirements."  
>The droid replied flatly "Very well excellency."<p>

Pestage had followed Palpatine through the door  
>The sith lord chuckled as the droid buzzed away, "I assumed you were avoiding me Grand Vizier."<br>The sharply uniformed man bowed and replied, "Most assuredly not excellency. I am merely trying to secure a bid to reclaim the Empire. And things of such small insignificance.."  
>Palpatine did not appreciate the sarcastic tone Pestage had taken and replied venomously, "You need not concern yourself with MY empire. Your only duty is to assist me."<br>Pestage insisted, "Which is the only thing I have attempted to do. But your vendetta with the Skywalkers has clouded your sight to the bigger holo image. There are more things at stake than one family. I fear for all of our futures if you cannot extract yourself from this single-minded vengeance."

Palpatine snapped, he reached out with the force and choked Sate who fell to his knees before him.

"I tire of being questioned by those around me! Am I not your lord and sovereign? Have I not always assured your position and safety? And yet you question me...I tire of those who endlessly question me! I am afraid you have lost your faith and vision Grand Vizier. And this I cannot tolerate."

Pestage's eyes bulged as the air was pinched off from his windpipe. He grasped futilely at Palpatine's robes, his hands went to his own throat to pull away the imaginary hands. He could feel life slipping from him, until everything went black.

Palpatine gave a little sigh and he ordered to the droid, "Clean this up."

* * *

><p>Mara sighed as Leia moved to put on another sappy holodrama.<p>

Her sister in law turned to her smiling, "Want something with a little more action?"

Mara laughed, "No, it's fine. But let's not fool ourselves, I know what you're doing here."

Leia feigned innocence, "What? Spending time with my favorite sister in law?"

Mara laughed, "Conveniently, while your father is at the temple and your mother and L'wren are out shopping for nursery furniture?"

Leia sat next to Mara, and met her fierce green eyes "Mara, it's not that we don't trust you to be alone just that..."

Mara finished her sentence, "You don't want me to take off."

Leia reluctantly nodded, and Mara argued "How could I? I'm HUGE for one thing I'd never get past any of you let alone security. Come on Leia...I'm not gonna take off. What if I went into labor in the middle of nowhere by myself?"

Leia nodded and insisted, "Our fears exactly."

Mara laid her hand on her stomach maternally, "I won't risk his life for anything Leia."

Leia asked tentatively, 'What if you found something about Luke?"

Mara bit her lip, "I don't know if I ever will."

Leia replied, "But you still believe..."

Mara nodded, "Yeah, I still believe he is alive. But lately I've been thinking what if I'm wrong Leia? What if I drag my son with me into this horrible denial?"

Leia took Mara's hand, "After this first happened, I thought you'd gone crazy. Understandably so. Then I thought if I lost Han and I had one little tiny inkling that he might be alive. I would go with my instincts, I wouldn't give up until I had exhausted every resource I had."

Mara sighed, "I don't want to be wrong about this Leia."

Leia shrugged, "Do you think you are? Truly?"

Mara shook her head.

Leia asked warmly, "Even if you are, what do you have to lose?"

* * *

><p>Luke navigated the ship expertly through the dangers of the core, deep in thought trying to recall more memories, trying to remember his father. Anything at all. His father was a Sith lord and had trained him. His gripped the controls with frustrations as nothing could seem to penetrate the scrim of his memory loss. Who was his mother? Did he have any siblings? How long had he been with the Emperor? Why couldn't anything get though! He had so many questions, why would no one answer him?<p>

He rolled his eyes as Brie slid into the copilots seat and purred, "Credit for your thoughts?"

He responded taciturnly annoyed to be interrupted, "They're not for sale. Leave me alone"

He was frustrated to say that least, he had hoped that once one memory had seeped through the echoing chasm of his brain that more would follow. But nothing could penetrate the darkness and it continued to drive him insane.

"Ouch" she said smiling, "You're so grouchy today! It much be the pressure, anything I can do for you to relieve some stress?"

Luke snapped, "_Gods_! Enough! It's not gonna happen so just cut it out! Stop wasting your breath and my time!"

She rose, not letting herself become angry by his rejection "Fine then. You know where I'll be if you need to work off some aggression."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose as she walked away. How could she help him in any way when all she seemed to do was piss him off.

He'd tried everything to stop her advances, even to detach her from him at times! He'd been cruel, he'd insulted her, ignored her, spurned her, commanded her out of his sight, told her flat out, and even gotten physical with her a few times but nothing worked!

She was relentless!

He knew that he was under a lot of stress, his master had encouraged their physical relationship, Brie certainly seemed willing, he was on suppression meds...but he couldn't shake the bone shattering feeling that it was wrong to even entertain the notion of being intimate with her.

That he would _deeply_ regret it if he did.

He wondered why he felt that way, it must have been something from his past.

'It will have to wait' he thought as Yavin came into view.

First he had a mission to accomplish and vengeance to wreak.

* * *

><p>I apologize for my horrid delay. I could offer all manner of excuses but none of them matter now. Please leave feedback, I'd like to know how you think the story is progressing so far. Part two is wrapping up quickly, I am considering a Part three let me know if that's something you would be interested in.<p>

Thank you as always

~ Eradyne


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Anakin received his orders to meet with the rest of the Masters council immediately. He met Obi Wan outside of the temple and the two walked into together.

He looked at Master Yoda forlornly; as they all did...he had grown so weak, his fragile form tucked neatly into his tiny chair.

Mace began as they all were seated, "We have picked up on a new powerful force signature on Yavin IV. From what we can ascertain it is a single person, quite gifted. It came rather suddenly. As we all know the fate of the galaxy can turn with one. We can use all the numbers we can muster. We need volunteers to go and retrieve this individual and bring him or her back to the temple to be trained."

Obi Wan asked, "And this came out of nowhere? And you said quite suddenly? Are we certain this is not a trap?"  
>Mace answered, "No Obi Wan we are not. However it is clear that this is the will of the force. We cannot presume to know the way that it works."<p>

Yoda cleared his throat, "A dangerous mission this is not."

Anakin asked with caution not wanting to anger the elderly master, "Are you certain? After the attack on Naboo we surely need to be on our guard.  
>Mace shrugged, "I wouldn't think a master should handle this. It would be a good opportunity for some of the newer Jedi to spread their wings a bit."<br>Anakin protested, "I don't know about this. Between, the disturbance at Han and Leia's wedding and then the attack on Naboo, we need to be cautious."

Yoda hummed, "Disagree with Master Skywalker I do."

Anakin sighed, of course he disagreed nothing new there...  
>The small Jedi master continued, "Agree with Master Windu. Two we shall send. An opportunity this will be for them to become Padawans."<p>

Obi Wan and Anakin met eyes. Things had been so different before the emergence of the Empire. Initiates were very young, and became padawans around ten. Now the initiates were in their late teens and early twenties!  
>Mace nodded, "I know just the two. They have been around for a while now. Both are smart and courageous. Rosh Penin and Dal Konur, they are both older and will be cautious."<p>

Anakin was familiar with the two Jedi, Dal was rash and hot headed, where Rosh was more cautious. He could see the benefit in sending them but couldn't shake the thought that it would be putting them in almost certain danger.

* * *

><p>He asked Obi Wan as they left the council chambers, "Do you agree with their decision?" Obi Wan stayed silent and this told Anakin all he needed to know. Anakin said blowing air out in a huff, "We should follow them."<p>

"No" Obi Wan objected, "If we went a new recruit would never listen to those two. Not with the hero with no fear and the legendary Obi Wan Kenobi over their shoulders and their confidence would crumble. Besides if we're wrong about the danger we'll be hung up by our toes by the other masters. Besides you know I don't like open acts of defiance."

Anakin looked at his former master pointedly as if to say, 'since when?'

But he still felt uneasy watching their transport begin to take off. He could feel both of them clearly, a mixture of both anxiety and excitement. Oh to be young… and he thought shaking his head, 'clueless.'

Obi Wan said, "Your concern is understandable my friend, after everything you have been through. We must however have faith."

Anakin stared at the transport in the distance, "I have much less faith now. I have tried everything to attempt to make some kind of peace with my son's death. Only to find that there is no peace, only a nagging sense that I did not do what I should have to protect him."

Obi Wan argued, "Anakin, you did everything you could do. Luke was a grown man and he made his own decisions. Luke is one with the force now. You know what Yoda would say."

Anakin sighed, "This must be why they forbade attachment, Yoda has no children to mourn. How could he possibly understand that pain? Maybe that is what they wanted us to avoid."  
>Obi Wan asked wisely, "And would you trade the pain in exchange for never having a family?"<br>Anakin shook his head, "Of course not. They're everything to me. But I would gladly give my own life to have Luke back, and safe."  
>Obi Wan replied, "It was Luke's destiny."<p>

Anakin admonished, "You know that isn't true. I know that it feels as wrong to you as it does to me. You can say what you will about attachment but I know that you loved Luke."  
>Obi Wan nodded, "I did. Quite a lot."<p>

Anakin huffed, "Then you know that it was not his destiny. To die alone in empty space, so young, to never even see or know his own child? You know it's wrong."  
>His former master asked, "Has Mara persuaded you to her way of thinking?"<br>Anakin sighed, "I wish she would. At least hope would be better than mind numbing despair."  
>Obi Wan touched his friends shoulder, and they both watched at the transport carrying the two Jedi flew out of sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke stalked through the dense foliage of the planet, hacking his way through as he went. He could hear Shira groaning and complaining behind him.<p>

When she tripped over a tree root and went careening into his back for the hundredth time he snapped, "Stang Brie! Can't you watch where you're going?"  
>"Sorry!" she spat, "My peripheral vision isn't the best, it's the injuries. Why do we have to walk in all this mess anyway!"<br>Luke took a deep breath, he could envision himself clearly telling his master that unfortunately he had killed Shira Brie. He chose not to answer, only to keep walking. He could feel what he was looking for even if he couldn't see it. He knew they were getting close.  
>Finally they came upon a stark clearing, and it rose like a leviathan out of the closely shorn weeds. The temple of the ancient Sith lord Exar Kun.<p>

It was an imposing structure to say the least, huge obsidian pillars rose high out of the ground dotted with sparkling corusca gems. In its epicenter stood a dark statue of Exar Kun himself staring down at them ominously.  
>Luke smiled and walked towards it feeling the pull of the dark side of the force. Shira stood frozen and asked in a frantic whisper, "Are you crazy! I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"<br>Luke replied, "This 'thing' will help me mask my force signature. I don't care what you do. I'm going in."  
>She sigh and stumbled again, "Kriff...can't I hold your arm or something?"<br>"No."  
>"Ugh! You're so ungentlemanly!"<br>Luke scoffed, "What did you honestly expect?"  
>He could feel that the Jedi were already on their way to get him. He projected his false signature like a shining beacon in the night. But he wanted to look around, to become familiar with the terrain before they arrived.<p>

They entered the temple together, Shira ran her hand along the sparkling wall, "It's beautiful."  
>He ignored her and made his way to the antechamber. It was open and dark. He was surprised that the building was in such good condition considering it was little more than a ruin. He would do well in this room, he could sense the presence of the dark force pushing him forward. He could feel that he was in the right place.<p>

"How did you know this place was here?" a shrill voice asked breaking his concentration.  
>He sighed heavily, "Well for one, I have read about it. Two, I could sense it."<br>She nodded, "Oh, well what are we supposed to do until they get here? I could think of a few things."  
>He growled, "Do you ever stop?"<br>She replied smiling, "Once I start, I find that I have a hard time stopping."  
>"Gods, how many times do I have to tell you that it's <em>never<em> going to happen! I don't even know why our master insisted I bring you!"

She joked, "Maybe he thought we'd make a cute couple, and you know play matchmaker."

He froze, here was something about her words that made Luke pause - something oddly familiar. He could hear his own voice buried deep, muffled "I'm not convinced he woke up one day and thought we'd make a great couple and decided to play matchmaker."

There was something else there, a woman's warm laughter. A sweet, familiar sound. What was this? A memory? He couldn't get it to push through the thick darkness of his mind to see clearly. Himself and a woman, but who?

Shira broke his thought process with a clipped, "I'm sure we'd make an okay couple if that's what you're thinking."

Luke snapped, "Drop it! I mean it! Do you enjoy banging your head against a durasteel wall because that's all you're doing here. It's never going to happen!"  
>"We'll see" she replied<br>He scoffed, "Yeah, you bet you will."  
>She shook her head, 'Why are you being so hostile?"<br>"Why are _you_ being so relentless! I've told you no a thousand times and still you persist!"  
>She explained incoherently, 'Well, I mean...we've done it all before so I just don't see what the big deal is."<p>

Luke made a snap decision and flew at her quickly before she could react he had her pinned against the opposing wall, and lowered his head as if to kiss her.  
>She stiffened immediately.<br>He laughed, moving away from her, "I _knew_ that you were lying. Anyone that I had already been intimate with would have recognized my touch, and someone who claims to be so willing wouldn't have unconsciously resisted."

She fumbled with her words deeply startled by his actions, "No...that's not- I mean, I wasn't ready you caught me by surprise."  
>Luke could easily see that she was shaken, and disgusted, he insisted, "You're still lying. Just tell me why you are doing this?"<p>

She huffed, crossing her arms and putting her back to him, "Because I want to."  
>He chuckled putting his bag down and rifling through it, "Right, just about as much as I do. Just stop it Brie. Stop, you don't want to do this and neither do I. So just stop okay?"<p>

She turned to him, her eyes wide with alarm and said her voice shrill, "_I can't_!"

He stood, her tone and expression alarming him "What? Why can't you?"

She sighed shakily - oh she'd really done it this time!

Before she could muster up an answer Luke's head snapped back to the entrance and he said, "The Jedi have just entered the atmosphere."  
>She replied, "It will probably take them a bit of time to get to us."<br>He nodded not looking at her, "I'm going to meditate until they get here. This temple is rank with the force and it should be very helpful. Stay out of my way Brie, I'm doing this alone."

Part of her wanted to say, 'fine - good riddance.' but she knew that if she returned to Byss without her master's playtoy that she wouldn't walk away from the punishment. He moved away from her and sat, not sparing her another glance.  
>She despised his arrogance - just like the Skywalkers. Maybe the Jedi would just convert him and he would finally go home! Surely, even new Jedi would recognize him, Knight Skywalker 'hero of the galaxy' and all that poo doo blah blah.<br>She ran her hand over her disfiguring scars and turned back to stare at him, that was one thing he had yet to pay for. Maybe not today, maybe not in a year, maybe not in ten years but she knew eventually he was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in the darkness of the temple, rooting out his own emotions. The hatred, the anger the thirst for vengeance all pouring through him being fed by the dark side of the force which permeated through the temple. He felt the Jedi draw nearer to him, closer and closer they moved lured by his force concealment. The closer they got, the more malevolent Luke felt - his confidence grew that the Jedi were walking to their certain doom.<p>

* * *

><p>Dal and Rosh were having a hard time maneuvering their way through the thick foliage of the jungle but both were very excited by the prospect of bringing a force sensitive back to the Jedi. Despite their re-emergence into the galaxy after the destruction of the Empire, the Jedi numbers still dwindled badly and they need all the numbers they could muster.<p>

Dal was relentless, "Come on Rosh!" he begged his comrade. Rosh sighed, "I don't know. I feel like we should move slower, be calm." Dal rolled his eyes, "I can feel him clearly now, why waste the time? We can be back to Coruscant in record time, really impress the masters."  
>Rosh chastised lightly, "We're not here to impress the masters by our speed, we're here to do a job well. I feel very uneasy."<br>Dal sighed, of course his first assignment as a Jedi was with a scaredy spukama!

He insisted, "Trust me I don't feel anything but the force sensitive. It's fine. Besides, as I see it you have two options. Stay here, feel uneasy and let me get all the glory from the council, or keep up!" He took off into a sprint, leaving Rosh now choice but to follow him.

Dal came to the clearing first, followed by Rosh who was ready to really let his teammate have it. When they saw the temple structure, the dark obsidian and glinting corusca gems blinking at them.

They both could feel the ominous pull of the dark side. Rosh said quietly, "If the force sensitive is in there, we have to get him out. Now."

Dal nodded, "Force, you're right Rosh. We have to hurry."

They ran the entrance of the temple, inside was only darkness.  
>Their hands went to their training sabers as they carefully stepped ahead, both terrified.<p>

A voice asked from the darkness, 'Are you the Jedi?"  
>Rosh remained silent, Dal answered bravely, "Yes we're the Jedi. We are here to help you."<br>A low chuckle set the two initiates on edge, 'You think you can help me? What if I don't _want_ your help?"  
>Rosh held Dal's arm as if to restrain him from speaking further, "Then we will leave you in peace. But you will hear us first, we know that you're force sensitive and we can help you."<br>A cloaked figure came forward into the low light chuckling darkly, "_Yes_ I am force sensitive. Are you?"

Luke let his concealment slip, and both of the Jedi flinched as they simultaneously felt the sting of the dark side of the force.

Luke baited them, "Ah, you are. Tell me _Jedi_...what do you know of the Sith?"  
>Dal responded rashly, "The Sith? Ha! Nasty buggers, we wiped them out. You don't have to worry about their scum."<br>Luke laughed and pulled back his hood revealing his face, "I am not worried."  
>The two initiates exchanged looks of complete bewilderment.<p>

Rosh asked in a whisper, "Knight Skywalker?"

.

.

* * *

><p>Luke didn't know about the 'knight' but clearly these two recognized him and were disconcerted by it...good.<br>Dal stammered, "Force...is that really you? Everyone - I mean - they all think you're dead."  
>Luke taunted and removed his heavy cloak and began to circle the Jedi, "Do they? Well clearly they were trying to lure you into a false sense of security."<p>

Both Jedi looked at each other with shock again, neither knowing how to proceed. As Luke moved into an attack position and lit his scarlet saber.

Rosh put his hands up and both he and Dal backed up several paces, "No, Knight Skywalker - what is this?"

Luke smiled as they Jedi tried to retreat, "_This_? This is your destiny."

They both lit their light blue training sabers Luke smiled, 'The Jedi must be dithering old fools to send you two alone. This will be easier than I thought."

Rosh and Dal backed up into the clearing, the last thing that they wanted to do was hurt Luke Skywalker! If this actually was Luke Skywalker...he didn't act or feel like any Jedi. They wanted to take him home not do him any harm!  
>Little did they know, their honorable concern for him was all in vain.<p>

Luke's saber moved with impossible speed disarming them almost instantly with a wide arc. The two initiates meager skill was no match for his mastery.

Despite the fact that they outnumbered him, they never stood a chance. Rosh attempted to distract Luke, with a quick jab to his ribs, "Run Dal!"

Dal turned to escape and Luke floored him with the force, and sent a lethal blow to Rosh's trachea.

Shira watched from behind one of the pillars. She had never seen Skywalker move so fast, he was remarkable and manically savage.

Even _she_ wouldn't have gone so far.

Once the Jedi were disarmed, Luke continued to pummel them mercilessly until they were close to death face down on the ground, lying limply in their own blood. Still he didn't stop. Rage poured out off him like sweat, purging from every pore. He was relentless, kicking, hitting, choking and beating.

She walked into the clearing and stared in wonder as he turned to her.

She felt a small flicker of fear, when she saw that his crystalline blue eyes had transformed to flaming topaz.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The masters all felt at once that their small recruiting mission had gone terribly awry. Yoda demanded, frail as he was to be taken to Yavin IV along with Master Windu. Anakin crossed his arms and said in hushed tones to Obi Wan, "I _knew_ it was a trap."

Obi Wan sent a harsh look Anakin's way.  
>Yoda grunted from his tiny chair, feeling a rampant onset of guilt "More will I learn on Yavin. Find out who is killing Jedi I will."<br>Obi Wan asked, "What if they are still on the planet when you arrive."  
>Yoda groaned as he moved from his chair, "A great swordsman I once was, but no longer. Master Windu, depend on your skills I will if encounter this for we do."<br>Mace nodded quickly, anxious to get into the air and see if anything could be salvaged by the time they got to Yavin. Force preserve them if they were already too late.  
>Anakin looked at Obi Wan and held his gaze for a moment, things were very serious, very grave indeed. Not only was someone hunting and killing Jedi now they were being lured out to be murdered.<p>

Anakin shook his head, "I cannot believe we didn't see this coming."

Obi Wan replied, "We're not omnipotent. We're human."

Anakin responded, "No, we're Jedi. We should know better."

His former master argued, "Anakin, there was no way we could have known."

"Those boys trusted us and we pushed them to their deaths."

Obi Wan pointed out, "They may not be dead."

Anakin sighed, "No you're right. None of us are...not yet. Why do I feel like if this dark presence has it's way. We all will be?"

* * *

><p>Luke could feel the heat of his anger rushing through his veins strengthening him, it was intoxicating, this power was like nothing he'd was completely seductive, the rush unparallelled. It was if a part of him had been sleeping and had suddenly raised it's furious head and breathed fire, it was pure rage.<p>

He left the Jedi lying broken in their own blood, and said to the irksome companion he knew was lurking close by, "Let's go."

Shira stumbled to catch up with him, 'Are we going back to Byss?"  
>Luke said flatly, "We are reporting back to our master."<br>She ran her hand pointedly up his arm, "Maybe we could stay for a bit."  
>He turned on her and snatched her hand up viciously and spun her wrist in a way to break it and stopped just before it snapped.<br>She yelled out in fury, "Stop! _Let me go! Stop_!"  
>He threw it cruelly away from him and continued to stalk back to their ship.<p>

She rubbed it absentmindedly, and followed. She was afraid of what dark power had just risen, not certain if even her master could contain it.

What had they all done?

A new day indeed, a new power. A new Sith rising.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Obi Wan both walking back to Mara's apartment gasped simultaneously.<p>

Mara opened her bedroom door and asked her hand cradling her stomach, "What _is_ that?"

They all could feel a new power rising, dark and incendiary. Anakin turned to his former master and said, "Obi Wan, I think we're in a lot of trouble."

Mara flinched as a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. "Ouch!" she cried out gripping her stomach. L'wren was the only one with Mara and leapt to her side at once asking with marked concern and excitement, "Mistress?"

Mara shook her head grimacing, "No L'wren I'm not in labor but something is distressing him. Ouch! Come on little one cut me some slack here."

Padme's eyes alit with fear, "I'm calling the temple."

Mara shook her head, "No it's not important just pregnancy stuff."

L'wren said firmly, "To bed Mara. This very moment."

Mara nodded and left without argument which signaled to everyone present that this was very serious. L'wren entered the comm frequency for the Jedi healers at the temple and handed it to Padme. Just as Anakin and Obi Wan came through the door. Padme put the comm down and said relieved, "I am glad to see you sweetheart. Mara's just experienced some odd things through the force. As I understood, the little one did as well."

Obi Wan asked, "Where is she?"

L'wren answered, "I told her to rest. She hasn't been sleeping enough, could that be causing this?"

Anakin shook his head, "No we experienced it too. We just heard from the council that the two Jedi we sent on a recruiting mission were savagely attacked, from what we can tell through the force it's very serious."

L'wren shook her head and covered her mouth

Padme replied, "Anakin...what does this mean?"

Anakin answered, "That someone is hunting and murdering Jedi. We're not safe anymore. We need to be ready to leave at a moments notice."

Padme stared at the door of Mara's bedroom, and Anakin answered her unasked question, "I know the risk Angel. But if she fell into the wrong hands so would the baby. One of the first children born to two Jedi on record. It could be disastrous."

L'wren nodded, "You are right Master Skywalker. I'll get some things together for her just in case we need to leave in a hurry."

Obi Wan looked at the rest of them, "How did it come to this?"

Anakin scoffed, "Remember constant vigilance Obi Wan? Well, we seemed to have overlooked something."

* * *

><p>Luke and Shira entered the compound quickly, she still wouldn't speak to him and that served him just fine.<p>

They reported directly to their master in the throne room, and knelt at his feet. He asked, "I trust you were successful?"  
>Luke responded, "Yes Master."<br>Palpatine smiled, "I knew that you would not fail my apprentice. As you kneel Lord Skywalker, rise Darth Oblivion."

Shira nearly chuckled at the name...quite apt.

Skywalker rose beside her and said, "Thank you Master. I am anxious to serve you and the Sith."  
>Palpatine smiled, "Very soon young one. Come, walk with me and allow me to hear your tale of great success. You are dismissed hand"<p>

Shira rose and walked away without looking back. Palpatine could tell she had continued to fail in her assignment, and he would deal with her later.

As Luke retold the story for his master, Palpatine would casually interject...  
>"A stroke of genius using the ancient power of the sith to mask yourself, and fuel your power."<br>"The arrogance of the Jedi."  
>"I'm certain they received the shock of their pitiful lives."<p>

When Luke was finished, Palpatine concluded, "You have done well Darth Oblivion, soon we will be ready to storm Coruscant and defeat the maniacal Jedi and bring peace and order."

Luke nodded, there was another matter he wished to discuss with his master but was uncertain on how to approach it.  
>Of course, Palpatine sensed it, "You have another tale to tell me?"<br>Luke nodded, "Yes master. It's Shira Brie, I wish for you to command her to leave me alone."  
>Palpatine asked reproachingly, "Why would I do such a thing? Shira is a young woman, needs the company of others her own age."<br>Luke threatened "Because she will end up dead if she continues these endless futile, desperate attempts at seducing me."  
>Palpatine fumed, "You will <em>not<em> harm my assassin Darth Oblivion. I am amazed you have not taken my advice. I have provided you with a woman to meet your needs and still your fight them. You must hearken to me, that you will be a more efficient Sith if your mind were not allayed with other things. I have provided you will a willing outlet. A mere tool, which you refuse. This does not have to be true love apprentice, merely your physical needs being met."

Luke looked at his master and shook his head, "I cannot suppress my disgust for her."  
>Palpatine lightly chastised, "You are allowing your emotions to control you Darth Oblivion. Rise above them, heed my advice. You would be a more efficient tool if all of your desires were satisfied."<p>

Luke weighed the objections in his mind. True he was distracted by his urges, but his thoughts always strayed to a certain woman, always shrouded deeply in shadow. The longing he felt for her wasn't merely lustful, but warm, passionate and loving. Full of the emotion he was supposed to be commanding. It was a weakness he would not allow his master to see.

Perhaps the sith lord was right. Maybe if he did submit to Shira's proposition, that it would help him quell those emotions and focus on his work. Why not give in? What could it hurt?

Palpatine could feel Luke starting to come around to his way of thinking. It would be one more tool that he would use to destroy the young man. After he destroyed his family, Palpatine would reveal that Luke was unfaithful to his wife, and impregnated another woman and Palpatine would have his Sith dynasty fueled by the very people who sought to oppose him.

He wanted to laugh and shout to the sky, _'Can you see your precious son now Anakin? Your good husband Mara Jade? No matter...you will soon'_

Instead he said nothing but stared at Luke with pride, he would be his most destructive weapon, to the point where he would even destroy himself, and he didn't even suspect it.

* * *

><p>Anakin paced the front room of the apartment. Things were looking very grim for all of the Jedi. He was eagerly waiting for news from the Masters on Yavin. Everyone was scrambling and making preparations for their removal from the planet should things become more serious.<p>

Leia sat next to Mara on the sofa. Obi Wan in the far chair running his hand endlessly over his beard.  
>Anakin asked his daughter, "Where are Han and Chewie?"<br>Leia shook her head and snapped in frustration, "Father! For the _fifth_ time...they're working on the falcon, making sure that if we have to leave she's prepared to take us."  
>Anakin muttered something about the old bucket of bolts, and continued to pace. "My mind is so scattered Leia I apologize."<p>

L'wren handed Mara a cup of water, and vitamins insisting, "All of them today mistress."  
>Mara send L'wren a withering look, "They're disgusting."<br>L'wren nodded, "Yes, they are. They're also completely necessary. You're still not well, you're not sleeping, barely eating and the lingering sickness is a concern. These will help. Take them. Mara..." she said as her mistress sent her a defiant look and added threateningly, "do not make me get forceful."

Mara nodded and threw the pills into her mouth and drowned them with the water and scowled, "Force, L'wren...this had better be worth it. You frighten me at times." she handed the glass back to her handmaiden. L'wren took it and replied, "Don't be silly. They cannot hurt you. Trust me."  
>Mara took a deep breath trying to hold the vitamins down, the after taste making her shudder.<p>

Leia replied, "Father, I'm really worried about this. I mean, the implications are endless. And think about what this will do to the morale of the people. Jedi being murdered? The who and whys are going to drive us all past the brink."

Mara responded, "They're the Sith. Chaos is what they want. Then they show up with the magical 'solution' to a problem they created."

Anakin nodded, "The easy quick solution, a perfect outlet for the dark side. Quick and easy."

Padme entered the room and asked, "Mara take her vitamins?"  
>Mara sighed, "Gods...you're all after me."<br>L'wren nodded, and Anakin said, "We're talking about the Sith."  
>She walked over to her husband taking his hand in hers, "Is there any way to find them? To destroy them before they can wreak more havoc?"<p>

Obi Wan sighed, "If only it were that easy."  
>Anakin scowled, "Not really love. We had trouble with this in the past as I recall. No one could ever locate the Sith until it was too late. There was one way, but we don't have the resources."<p>

Leia asked, "What would that be?"  
>Anakin sighed, "Ideally a star map, they have force qualities and we could try to feel them out. But they were all confiscated by Palpatine in the early days of the empire. Who knows where they are now. We don't have the luxury of time trying to track one down, we all need to be ready at a moments notice."<p>

Mara turned sharply and walked into her bedroom quickly.  
>Everyone in the room exchanged worried looks.<br>Leia asked, 'Mara? Are you all right?"  
>L'wren came around the sofa, "Mara?"<br>Anakin snapped, "Force! Is it time?"  
>Padme yelled, "Anakin get the bags!"<br>Anakin raced towards the bedroom  
>Obi Wan jumped up from his seat, "I'll call the temple! We'll need to get the healers there!"<p>

Mara came back out with her hand up, "_Whoa whoa_! Calm down it's not THAT time! Gods..."

The group simultaneously exhaled, Mara held up a small object in her hand. "This should help right?"

Obi Wan asked taking the tiny ball from her, "Is this?"  
>Mara nodded, 'A star map? Yeah it is."<br>Anakin took it from Obi Wan and asked, "Mara, how did you get something like this?"

Mara hesitated, "Well...you know...Ex imperial assassin and all, I still have resources."

L'wren rubbed her temples and Padme chastised, "Mara! Please tell me you haven't been spending all your time making back alley transactions with black market dealers!"  
>L'wren added, 'Or traipsing the dark alleyways of Coruscant where force knows what could have happened to you."<br>Mara stammered, "Umm, well not all the time."

L'wren yelled, "Gods child! You should know better!"  
>Padme insisted, "Mara! Do you know the kind of filth that is out there!"<br>Leia interjected "Honestly Mara!"  
>Anakin snapped, "We're supposed to be looking out for you, and you're walking into dangers!"<p>

Mara covered her forehead with her hand, "Look! I'm fine okay! I can take care of business when I need to. All this fussing is driving me completely insane. Old habits aren't that easy to break. I needed a Star Map, and I knew where to get one. I thought it would help me. But I had very little success reading it.

Obi Wan nodded, "Star maps are very difficult to read. Their force presence is very light. But perhaps with all of us, we can feel out the Sith."

Anakin sighed bringing a little table to the center of the room, "Okay, it's worth a try."  
>Leia laughed, 'And you know what Master Yoda would say to that."<br>Anakin smiled, "All right, let's _do_ this then. It shouldn't be so hard."  
>Obi Wan scoffed, "Says the 'chosen one.'"<br>Anakin rolled his eyes and the star map spanned the entire room.

The Jedi masters stalked through it silently for several long minutes. Until they both came to the same planet.  
>Mara nodded, "That one was different. I couldn't get too close without feeling sick."<p>

Anakin stared at the lightly colored planet, "That's the dark side you're feeling. It's Byss."  
>Obi Wan replied, "It's positively brimming with the dark side. How could we not have recognized it before?"<br>Padme laughed, 'What? With all of our free time?"  
>Obi Wan nodded, "True. Still, I am disturbed by our lack of intuition."<br>Mara looked at the floor, there was much about this that disturbed her. She couldn't quite put her finger on why.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door startled them all. Anakin removed the map from it's makeshift pedestal as Obi Wan whispered, "You see! This is what I am talking about we should have sensed someone coming!"<p>

Padme shushed him as L'wren went to answer the door. A gruff voice asked, "I'm looking for Mara Skywalker, or Anakin Skywalker."  
>L'wren looked back and Anakin nodded motioning for Padme, Leia and Mara to stand behind him. Mara balked at the idea but obeyed none the less, Obi Wan also moved to Anakin's side.<p>

Anyone looking to start trouble would surely receive it.

A swarthy complected man with long dark hair walked into the room. He could see the hesitant almost alarmed stance of them all and bowed with respect introducing himself, "Master Skywalker. I am afraid we never met, I am Talon Karrde. I was the one..."  
>Mara interjected poking her head around Anakin's back, "You saved Luke from the pod..."<br>Karrde nodded, "Yes Mrs. Skywalker. My deepest condolences to you and your family. Luke was a good man."  
>Padme moved forward, "Of course we've heard all about you Captain Karrde. We never had the opportunity to extend our gratitude to you for the kindness you showed Luke."<p>

Karrde replied, "It was the right thing to do. I've come to you now because I've recently come across some very disturbing information."

Anakin motioned for Karrde to sit, and they all did rapt with attention. L'wren asked gently, "Captain? Can I get you anything? Something to drink perhaps?"  
>Karrde sighed, "That would be very appreciated. Strongest caf you've got."<br>L'wren smiled, "Consider it done."  
>She moved out of the room and into the kitchen. Karrde explained, "It's been a rough couple of weeks. Master Skywalker I've debated long and hard about this, now as I'm certain your son told you my business isn't always of the most legal nature. I make it a point to stay off of everyone's radar Republic and Imperial, I stay out of it. I cannot this time, not after seeing what I saw in the Imperial Palace."<p>

His face wore those the shadows of nightmares that he couldn't erase.  
>L'wren handed him a mug of caf and he downed it in one long scalding drink and continued, "Thank you. My crew and I were in the deep core. We do some business in bronzium with the mining corporation. Anyway, we always scout an area thoroughly as we do business there. New opportunities always present themselves, and my people came across something. They took images, I have them here with me. I'll just show them to you."<p>

He reached inside his heavy coat and produced a holoimage and placed it on the table before them, "They were looking for umm...trade opportunities in the area."  
>Leia smiled, "You can say smuggling. I married an ex smuggler myself."<br>Karrde nodded, "I am aware Mrs. Solo. Congratulations on your marriage. I know a bit about Han Solo, he's a good man."  
>Leia smiled gratefully.<p>

Anakin lifted the image from the table and stared at it for several long seconds and finally said, "Obi Wan."  
>His former master moved behind him to view the image for himself and said, "She was right."<br>Mara asked moving toward them, "Who was right?"  
>Anakin handed Mara the image, she gasped as she saw what it was.<p>

A darkly swathed man, crucifying a young, albeit badly scarred girl with force lighting in a stone courtyard. The suffering visible all over her face, the man's face perfectly clear.

Anakin sighed, "_You_ were right Mara. It's Palpatine."

Mara felt coldness grip her and took a deep shaking breath, "That girl. That's Shira Brie. She lived in the palace. What's happened to her face?...gods. What is she doing there? I thought she died when the Empire fell"  
>Anakin looked at Karrde who looked haunted by what he had seen, "Where was this taken?"<p>

Karrde responded, "Byss."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

The room fell completely silent. Karrde continued hesitantly, "Normally, I would have dismissed this and called it business between the republic and the empire. But -" he shook his head and continued, "after hearing Luke talk about how the Emperor was torturing Mara even while she was pregnant, and seeing the damage he had done to her _and_ to Luke. He needs to be stopped, clearly you are the people to do it."

Mara moved forward, "Thank you for bringing this to us Captain Karrde, and for trusting us with the information."  
>He nodded respectfully, "You're very welcome Mrs. Skywalker."<br>She smiled and added sincerely, "Please, call me Mara. You saved Luke, in doing so you saved me and our son. For that we can never thank you enough."  
>He nodded, "You're quite welcome. I appreciate the hospitality but I must go. Duty calls in the mid rim, I don't like to tarry too long in Coruscant if I can help it. I thought quite a lot of your husband Mara. If you ever need anything please let me know. My ship is the Wild Karrde and uh...Republic intelligence usually knows where I am...mostly." He smiled wryly and added, "They <em>think<em> they do anyway...but I mean that. Anything I can do to help you, please let me know."

Mara was touched by his words and nodded warmly.  
>Anakin shook Karrde's hand, "Thank you for bringing this forward. You have my word, we will take care of this."<p>

Karrde nodded and left, they all looked at one another unsure about how to proceed. Palpatine was alive, and on Byss...the details were unimportant at the time one thing was certain he desperately needed to be stopped. Palpatine was dangerous, and lethal. Several of them had almost died trying to kill him the first time, who would they lose now or rather, who else.

The room fell into a tense silence again.

* * *

><p>Obi Wan finally broke it by asking quietly, "Do we wait for the Masters to return?"<p>

C3PO tottered into the room having overheard and said, "No need Master Kenobi. The Jedi shuttle has just landed."  
>The five of them rose and left immediately, to meet with the masters and discover the fate of their fallen comrades.<p>

They did not see Master Yoda who was taken immediately into seclusion. Master Windu supervised as the two Jedi who scarcely clung to life were taken by the Jedi healers on stretchers into the temple. Their injuries visible even from a distance, caused Padme to gasp.

Anakin asked as he and his family approached, "Are they going to be all right Master Windu?"  
>Mace sighed, his cool exterior shattered "Anakin - I don't know, they're clinging to life by the barest of threads. I have never seen such a thing in all my days. They were beaten mercilessly, and left to die in the shadow of an ancient Sith temple. This was a message. You were right Anakin, those two may pay with their lives. Whoever did this is a ruthless animal. They're alive thank the force, but only just."<p>

Padme shook her head, "These boys, they're little more than teenagers. Who could have done such a thing to them?"

Anakin said gravely, "Master Windu, I have come across some information, I brought it to you."

Anakin reached inside his cloak and handed the holoimage to Mace who stared at it for several long moments in disbelief and asked in a horrified whisper, "How did you get this?"  
>Mara answered, "An unscrupulous albeit well informed friend."<br>Master Windu's jaw stiffened, 'Where was this image taken? When?"  
>Anakin responded, "Fairly recently, on Byss - Master I ask your permission to-"<br>Mace snapped, "No. You are not to go to Byss Anakin. Not until we are certain."

Mara challenged, "How can there be any _question_? What does it matter if it's not certain? Don't we still need to know? What's the harm in checking it out?"  
>Master Windu replied in a manic whisper, "This image must be verified."<p>

They all stared at him in disbelief but Mara's temper refused to stay silent and she snapped, "Are you serious? You would have us wait on republic intelligence to run a load of unnecessary tests while the Palpatine sets another trap for the Jedi!"

Obi Wan interjected calmly, "Master Windu, with all due respect Anakin and I would merely be doing a little reconnaissance."  
>Master Windy stated firmly, "Absolutely not! After what I have just seen no Jedi is leaving this planet until I say so. I forbid ANY of you to do so."<br>With those final words he stalked away after the two slow moving stretchers.

Leia shuddered wrapping her arms around herself, "It must have been incredibly brutal to shake Master Windu so violently."  
>Padme shook her head, "Well...what are we going to do about it?"<br>Anakin replied with determination, "We're going now."  
>Leia asked incredulously, "<em>What<em>? Master Windu just forbade you to go."  
>Anakin chuckled and kissed his daughter on the forehead, "And he should know better than most, Skywalkers follow orders, but only when they want to."<p>

Mara insisted, "I am coming with you."

Anakin wheeled around in fury, "_Over my force ghost_! You are due to give birth to my grandson anytime, you are staying here."  
>Mara balked, "We don't know that I'm due to give birth anytime, it could be weeks from now! I am not an invalid. I can help, after all I'm the only one here who has killed Palpatine already."<br>Anakin nodded, "Yes you have. Which means it's my turn."

Mara moved to argue, but her sister in law caught her by the arm.  
>Leia insisted firmly, "Forget it Mara. You're staying. If I have to tie you up myself, you're not going anywhere."<p>

Mara sighed and asked exasperatedly, "Why are people always threatening to tie me up!"

Leia scoffed, "You really wonder why?"

Padme stared at Anakin frozen with fear, "Right _now_?

Anakin nodded pulling her to him tightly and resting his cheek on her smooth hair, "Yes Angel, before they notice."  
>She whispered, "He nearly killed you the last time you fought him. I cannot lose you Anakin."<br>Anakin lied, "We're just going to check a few things out. Nothing serious."

He kissed his wife with no small amount of passion causing a furious blush in Leia.

He pulled the other two women in closely and said to Mara firmly, "You comm me the very _minute_ you go into labor. You are not to sneak out, no sparring, no alley walking, no backwater deals and no dodging your vitamins. Just for _once_ Mara - be good okay? I don't want my wife gray haired when I return home."

Padme slapped Anakin's chest, "Gray haired..."

He and Obi Wan moved quickly to the small transport and got clearance before Master Windu had thought to revoke it. Obi Wan looked at Anakin as they pulled away from the Coruscant atmosphere and said, "This could be very dangerous old friend."

Anakin nodded, "I'm certain of it."

Obi Wan responded, "I'm surprised Padme didn't call you on that lie."

Anakin sighed, "She wants to believe it. She doesn't want to think of me in danger."

His former master nodded, "Nor do I. However, this is going to be a challenge. How are we going to proceed."

Anakin responded with a smirk, "How we always do."

Obi Wan scoffed and smiled, "Now I'm worried."

* * *

><p>The women moved back to the apartments, Mara's comm rang as they all sat quietly in the living room. She moved into her bedroom and answered<p>

"Skywalker."

"Knight Skywalker? Ouch! Hey stop that!" a loud crash and clanging sounded in the background  
>Mara stared at her comm link and asked with annoyance, "Who is this?"<p>

"Ouch! Stop right there! This is engineering, we're calling about your astromech. His repairs are complete. Hey! Knock that off! He's asking...no he's demanding and screeching to see you immediately. Could you please come and get him? He's becoming quite abusive!"

Elation ripped through Mara, finally they would know the truth. She would have her proof at last, proof to what her heart had always known!  
>"I'll be right there!" she said and ended the call,<p>

"Padme! Leia! L'wren!"  
>All three women ran into the room in a flurry<br>"Is it time?"  
>"Did your water break?"<br>"How far apart are the contractions?"  
>"Do you want to go to the Manarai Center or the temple?"<p>

Mara rolled her eyes, "**Stop**! It's Artoo, he's awake! He can finally tell us what happened to Luke!"

* * *

><p>Mara moved as quickly as she could, leaving her family trailing behind her, Leia had called Han and he'd come immediately leaving the repairs of his ship in Chewie's capable hands. They were all worried of course. If this didn't pan out the way she hoped they feared for her health and sanity. The tiny glimmer of hope that lived inside Mara was waning but still strong, if it were to extinguish she may have nothing left.<p>

Leia eyed her mother and L'wren pointedly, they were all prepared to be there for Mara in case Artoo delivered the bad news.

Mara could hear the shrill cries of Artoo as she came into the engineering wing of the Republic building, she moved quickly and the head technician came out to meet her. The room was in complete disarray, caused by the insistent little droid. She chuckled, you had to admire R2's style he was tenacious.

The technician looked as though he was a bachelor watching screaming triplets and their mother had finally come home, he tried to smooth his unruly hair, "Knight Skywalker?"

Mara nodded, and Artoo came screeching around the corner nearly smacking into the technician and Mara asked with amusement in her eyes, "Do I have to sign anything to release him?"

The technician was about to answer when Artoo began bobbing around in front of Mara insistently wailing.

She squatted down in front of her husbands astromech. "Hey short round, stop squealing I'm here. I have some questions for you."

The small droid panicked, "No time! You have to go save Master Luke!"  
>Mara jolted and began to shiver, "Hold on - Artoo what are you..."<br>He squawked again, "He _took_ him! He took master Luke! You have to go and get him! He's in terrible danger!"  
>Mara reeled...Padme and Leia moved closer to her, Padme putting her hand on Mara's shoulder.<br>Han asked furiously, moving into a crouch beside Mara, "_Who_ took him?"

Artoo replied, "I don't know. It was a man in colored mandalorian armor."

Mara was too shocked to say anything, luckily her sister in law obliged.

Leia asked, "Artoo, start from the beginning what happened?"

Mara could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she was certain everyone around her could hear it's tumultuous thudding. Her son, moved quickly in angry somersaults. Her arms and legs had gone quite numb, this revelation it changed everything. Luke...

The astromech began, "This man in a pursuer class enforcement ship slammed into Master Luke's x-wing, we didn't have the firepower to resist it, it all happened so quickly. The impact knocked Master Luke unconscious. Then he ripped Master Luke out of the cockpit and put a dead man inside who looked just like him."

Mara rose slowly, stifling her tears. Luke was out there waiting for her...determination biting into her quickly.

Han looked at her and said, "Had to be Boba Fett - bounty hunter. I've been on his radar before, it sounds just like him."  
>Mara nodded blankly, "I've heard of him. He's had dealings with the Emperor before."<br>Tears ran freely down Padme and Leia's face, they grasped hands tightly.  
>Padme grasped Mara's arm, "What are you going to do?"<p>

She was ill, she was hugely pregnant, due just about any time and her strength was nearly sapped by all of those things but none of that mattered. This was still Luke, this was still the love of her life.  
>She turned and walked away from the four of them, no one stopped her. There would be no more stopping her. Nothing would deter her this time...nothing.<p>

Mara replied, her warriors heart pounding, "I have a pretty good idea who is behind all of this. I am going to get my husband."

* * *

><p>Obi Wan and Anakin flew closely to the surface trying to find the place from the photograph. They knew they were close when their stomach plummeted to their feet and ice ran through their veins. Landing their transport near the stone courtyard however caused quite a stir.<p>

Obi Wan turned to Anakin and said, "Well look at that. Old friends."

Anakin watched in silence as storm troopers began flooding out of the structure, which clearly went deep underground.  
>Anakin sighed pulling his lightsaber from his belt, "Think we're getting a bit too old for this?"<br>Obi Wan smiled, "Nonsense."

Anakin felt the keen adrenaline rush of impending battle surge through him, "No time like the present I suppose."  
>They shared an amused expression, activated their lightsabers and burst into the fray.<p>

* * *

><p>Alarms rang out all over the compound. Luke sought his master out immediately, moving deftly through the crowds of confused and panicking people.<p>

Palpatine was in the dark holo room. Luke asked "Master. What is happening?"  
>Palpatine sat in front of a monitor, and motioned for Luke to join him.<br>He was watching the holo-footage from outside the compound and answered in an amused tone, "It's two Jedi. They're attempting to storm the base. They want to kill me."  
>Luke asked, his anger growing, 'How do they know of our existence?"<br>Palpatine replied, "I do not have the answer yet Darth Oblivion. Their intent is quite clear however."  
>Luke scoffed, "Master, it's only two. I can dispatch them easily."<p>

Palpatine admonished, "Darth Oblivion do not underestimate these two. They are not learners, they are masters. We both have quite a history with these two."

Luke asked, "What is _my_ history with them?"

Palpatine pointed and said with false sympathy, "This one here, the blonder one. He is the Jedi that led and destroyed Darth Vader."  
>Luke's eyes bulged and he looked at the screen again, true these were no learners their skill and precision made that quiet obvious. He asked with fury, "This man killed my father?"<p>

Palpatine nodded, Luke's rage intensified causing items around the room to quiver and shatter.  
>His master rose and commanded calmly, thrilled at Luke's reaction "Come Darth Oblivion, let us squash this insurrection."<p>

As Luke walked by his side, Palpatine made adjustments to his plan. He would make sure Luke's rage stayed at it's peak and then he would viciously destroy his father and his mentor. This would serve him just fine, with Obi Wan and Anakin out of the way Coruscant would be that much more vulnerable for the would have to settle for destroying his enemies one by one rather than all at once, and Luke...Luke he would save for last.

Luke felt his own arrogance and anger pushing him forward. He relished in the challenge, the thirst for revenge unquenchable now. This filthy Jedi had murdered his father and for that he was going to pay in unimaginable pain, both of them would. At his master's side he never felt more powerful as they moved into the throne room.

His master took his seat, Luke swathed in this black cloak to his right. These traitors would be met with ceremony.  
>They could heard the distant buzz of the lightsabers growing closer, blasters firing and failing as the sound of hard plastic falling to the floor was heard behind the closed double doors.<p>

Luke snarled shaking with anticipation, more than anything he wanted to face these two Jedi, to prove himself, to avenge the murder of his father, to show these two men the true power of the Sith. He moved to his master's front of shield him from any harm

The heavy durasteel doors flew open, Obi Wan and Anakin rushed in sabers still ablaze.  
>They took in their surroundings, Anakin's heart gave a painful clench. He tried to ignore it as he stared at the former Emperor and his shrouded apprentice.<br>Palpatine smiled cruelly and said, "Traitorous Jedi...welcome to Byss. Come now let's observe the niceties, allow me to introduce my new apprentice. Darth Oblivion."  
>Luke stepped forward and removed his hood staring with malevolence at the two Jedi.<p>

Anakin and Obi Wan froze.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Anakin's heart exploded with joy, "Luke..."  
>Luke turned his eyes on the Jedi, and Anakin paled as he saw the golden flame of the sith in his son's eyes.<p>

Anakin shook his head, "Luke...no. You're not a sith. You couldn't possibly be!"  
>Luke taunted, "Allow me to prove it to you. Jedi." he spat<p>

Anakin yelled in fury, "You sick decrepit kark! What have you done to my son?"  
>Luke snarled, "How dare you! I'm <em>not<em> your son. You're a vile traitor."

Palpatine watched in glee as it all unfolded before him. He had trained his apprentice well, and he would kill all those who opposed him. Just as he had planned.

Anakin walked forward but Obi Wan stopped him by snatching his arm quickly. He looked at Luke with calm serenity, only one who knew him as well as Anakin could see the underlying fear.

"Search your feelings young one. You know that isn't true."

Luke was tired of talking; he flew at the Jedi with astonishing speed. They were hard pressed to get their sabers up in time to defend themselves against the furious onslaught.  
>Anakin plead, "Luke please! You're my son! Do not do this!"<p>

Luke laughed and taunted, "Are you so afraid of death?"  
>Anakin responded, trying to find some light left in the young man, "No. I do not want to fight my own son."<p>

Luke crashed his saber down upon Anakin's with more force than the Jedi thought possible. He swung his saber furiously causing the Jedi to hastily retreat in their steps.

"Luke stop!" Anakin begged, this was his worst nightmare...his son was not at peace, not one with the force he had been twisted and used in the foulest of ways.

He growled, "I am not Luke. I am Darth Oblivion. I will destroy you the way I destroyed those two Jedi boys on Yavin."  
>Anakin's stomach lurched...gods...his son had done that. His son had mercilessly beaten those two young men; they would have died without the intervention of the masters. His Luke...his son...Padme's son...<p>

"I'm your father." He said flatly, acute disappointment leaking into his desperate tone "Search for the truth, you'll know."

Luke laughed, "That doesn't _matter_. My master commanded me to kill you. And that is what I will do."  
>Obi Wan had crept up behind Luke to attempt to disarm him, but Luke felt his presence and smashed his elbow into the aged Jedi's face knocking him down. Anakin stared at his former master, lying still on the ground, knocked unconscious from the blow.<p>

Luke laughed shaking his head, "Learners, and now old men. When will I finally get a challenge?"  
>Anakin shook his head, "You can't be my son. My son wouldn't do this."<p>

Luke chuckled again the malevolence in his voice clear, "Finally you're starting to get it. Now allow me to prove it to you."

Luke swung his saber hard again at Anakin's side; Anakin parried the movement and moved away quickly his mind still reeling…how was this possible? How could he stop him? Without killing his own son…

Palpatine watched in glee as he pitted father against son in a battle of lives. His apprentice was faster, younger and more powerful than the aged Jedi. He commanded from his throne, "Destroy him Darth Oblivion!"

Luke slowly circled Anakin and pounced unexpectedly and brought his saber down in a brutal slice and took off Anakin's mechno arm which crackled and sparked, it took his lightsaber with it to the ground.

The move crippled Anakin badly and he clutched what was left of his arm to his chest and groaned. True, the arm was fake but because of the advanced synthennet neural interface technology he could feel as it was sliced from his body. The pain ran as deeply as when Count Dooku had severed it the first time. It was something he never wanted to experience again.

He snatched a blaster awkwardly and set it to stun and fixed it on Luke who smiled in response and taunted, "That won't hurt me. You must be joking. You're beaten. Take your death like a man."

Anakin shook with effort, the pain in his arm unbearable and lifted the blaster fixed on Palpatine.

* * *

><p>Mara landed the ship next to the Jedi transport; she sat in the cockpit for several moments surveying the scene in front of her. There were dead troopers littering the ground, stray blaster marks burnt into stone and a few wrecked speeders. She shook her head, "They just had to have all the fun before I got here didn't they?"<p>

She unbuckled herself, and moved towards the rear of the ship. She changed into a long dark green tunic, and tight fitted brown leggings, and knee high brown boots. She pulled her hair back and fastened it at the base of her skull several pieces were too short in the front and framed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror as she absentmindedly twisted the wedding ring on her finger.

Luke could be in there...no Luke had to be in there it was the only explanation. But fear gripped her, how would she find him? Would he still be alive after all this time? Would he still be whole? L'wrens words moved to the forefront in her stormy mind, _"You don't know that Master Skywalker's life is in any danger. Whereas if you go gallivanting around the galaxy in your weakened condition your life and the life of your son will most certainly be in jeopardy. The stress and pressure, and the added weakness of your illness could kill your child within you Mara."_

She didn't want to risk her child, she loved him so completely. Hadn't she begun to understand that now being a mother would come second to being a warrior? Would she ever understand that? Her world was rapidly spinning out of control, Luke was alive she could feel it. R2 had only confirmed what she had always known.

She was strong, stronger than she knew. 'Sometimes,' she twirled the ring on her finger around and around 'you don't know how strong you are until you have to be.'

She rested her hand on her belly, and sighed aloud to herself "I have to do this. I _have_ to."

Fear ripped through her, she knew that Anakin and Obi Wan were in danger and if she left the ship she would be in danger too. But she knew that Luke was depending on her, and her son was depending on her too to find and bring his father home.

She grit her teeth and laced her blaster holder around her thigh, and held her lightsaber tightly in her hand. She hit the exit ramp release and walked down it calmly. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>The air was eerily silent; all she could hear was the gravel crunching underneath her boots. A figure walked slowly out of the doorway and brought Mara to a halt.<p>

"Ah, I was wondering where you were Mara Jade. An unexpected guest."

Mara stood startled and asked, "Shira? What _happened_ to you?"

Shira laughed angrily and said, "Oh _this_ you mean?" she gestured to her disfiguring scars, "Funny thing actually, remember that tiny little coup that destroyed Palpatine's entire empire? You know that one you and your husband started?"

Mara stayed silent, feeling the impending violence and Shira continued, "I'm assuming that's a yes. Well, during that little conflict. Your husband went a bit Sith on some unsuspecting troopers. I happened to be leading them at the time during your marked absence, and as one fell to the floor dead he landed on his blaster which fired directly into my face, literally _melting_ half of it. The pain was excruciating, but I was able to use the force the save my own life, but not my own face. So you see Mara Jade, _this_ is all because of you, and your kriffing husband."

Mara focused in on the force, Shira was awash with anger and rage and Mara wouldn't let herself go down that path. That only led to darkness, she had to stay focused and calm.

Shira scoffed, "You've got nothing to say? I'm not surprised, always thought you were too good to even talk to anyone else, always _above_ them right? Always, perfect Mara Jade the Emperor's favorite... gone traitor."

Shira baited easily, "He's got you breeding I see." she spat in a disgusted tone. "Our master's plan, so close to being realized…I know all about it now. Back then, I wasn't part of the inner circle. But I am now. Maybe I should just take you to him now, save myself the trouble."

Mara could feel the anger boiling inside of her, "Shut it, let's do this Shira. Or get the kriff out of my way."

Shira smiled, "Gods you're still a bitch, I thought the Jedi would have purged that from you. Guess you can't get rid of what you have at your core right?" she chuckled confidently and raced at Mara, who stood rigidly for a second and moved quickly out of Shira's pummeling sprint at the last moment and sent a boot heel right into her back sending her stumbling ungainly face first hard into the ground.

Shira stood up and spit a mouthful of blood into the gravel and said wiping her chin, "Still quick, even pregnant. Should've remembered that one. "

Mara refused to give in to her taunts, she knew they were the result of a very angry and bitter person and she wouldn't let this pathetic creature throw her off, not for one moment.

Shira circled, then ran at Mara again, throwing her fist towards Mara's stomach. Mara shook with fury at the gall of this woman and moved quickly enough to snatch Shira's arm tightly, and snapped her elbow with a quick jab from her other arm.

Shira groaned and tried to shake off the pain. She knew then that she would never beat Mara in a hand to hand battle. Mara was a lot stronger with the force, and much quicker, even pregnant she was still Mara Jade.

There had to be more to this.

Mara squared her shoulders ready for the fight, she'd come this far and nothing was going to stop her now. Shira pulled out her series of vibroblades from her holster and boots, "Think you're quick enough to dodge these Mara Jade?"

Mara hissed as she activated her lightsaber. Shira threw the blades viciously; Mara dodged them and leapt over them as she descended onto her opponent before she could come up with a second plan. She didn't want to harm Shira, but at this point she saw her as a direct threat to her well-being and the well being of her child, and a deterrence to retrieving her husband, and this she would not tolerate.

'No one' she thought feeling the acutest rage flicker, 'threatens my child.' Mara whipped the lightsaber down and took out Shira's leg above the knee before she could retrieve her weapons.

Shira screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She pulled herself along the stone to retrieve her blades and Mara cringed the sound of it was dreadful she stared at her beaten opponent dragging her mutilated body across the gravel she said calmly, "Stop Shira. Just stop this. It can all stop now, do _not_ threaten me again."

Shira turned her eyes alit with rage and fear, "I will _never_ stop. You and your family will DIE! It is the will of my master! You all have to die! "

She reached for her blades again weakly, reaching one and turning in an attempt to throw it and Mara cringed, knowing what she had to do and regretting the act before it was done. Shira was a risk, if she could move she would try to fulfill her master's order, Mara was familiar with that feeling, that desperate senseless need to obey his orders. She knew that Shira was a danger to her and her family, and she had to be completely disabled.

Mara moved deftly and with a flick of her saber disarmed her once again by severing both her hands at the wrists before Shira could reach her weapons again. They fell to the ground in front of Shira into the gray gravel staining it with her blood and she stared at them blankly in disbelief as though she were waiting for them to re-attach themselves.

Shira howled again staring at her cauterized wrists, "You're going to _pay_ for this Mara Jade! I will sell my soul to make sure you pay!"

Mara retorted sadly, "You already have."

Mara stared down at the pitiful form of Shira Brie, like she was staring into what she could have become. She could have been her…still loyal to Palpatine, still riddled by the dark side and not knowing love, or trust. She easily could have gone down that path but Luke had saved her, falling in love with him had saved her life.

Even though she could feel in her soul that leaving Shira alive was a terrible mistake, Mara couldn't bring herself to kill her. She deactivated her saber and stood watching her former comrade slide into unconsciousness. Mara murmured a prayer to the force, "Take her. Make her whole again, heal her, body and soul."

* * *

><p>Mara turned and walked toward the entrance, she could feel anxiety ripping through her body. She sent calming waves through the force to her son who was disoriented from the fight with Shira. She had to focus herself and put it all behind her, she knew that she would need every ounce of her strength for this.<p>

She moved silently, stepping over the fallen bodies of troopers, their corpses and their stray blaster marks all led to one set of double doors, she could feel the immense power the force at work behind them. She took a deep breath.

Mara opened the doors, saber in hand only in time to see her father in law hit the floor roughly, the blaster in his hand skidding away, blood pouring from his face, she saw in the distance the crumpled form of Obi Wan eerily still.

Palpatine sat on the throne smiling in the distance and in the center of the room stood a man clad in black who turned to face her.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out, she couldn't even breathe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The world went black and every emotion she'd had for the last four months ripped through her.

Tracing his name on the pillow next to her...wet with her tears.

Her husband, her love torn violently from her.

Blankly staring into an empty future, raising her son without the love of her life, growing bitter, despondent. Lonely every moment of every day...fighting every second just to survive.

Watching his coffin float lifelessly through Coruscant, feeling the absence of him in every fiber of her being, every flicker of the force crying out his name to an unanswering sky.

Living inside of the nightmare unable to wake.

Fighting for the will to survive, to find purpose, to find meaning...the depth of her suffering exposed to the world

Holding onto a hope that barely existed...like a flickering flame in high wind...grasping, hoping it wouldn't fade into the darkness.

Fighting, searching for an answer that didn't exist, clinging onto nothing...growing numb.

Feeling the grief closing in about her, threatening to consume her in its oppressive weight. Her spirit threatened to die altogether.

Love for him, outliving all. His eyes, his face, his arms, his beautiful soul. It was all there before her, and still gone. Still part of her, always part of her...but gone.

Her heart still beat, life still went on...though she could never fathom why. How could life still persist while Luke was gone from it?

Falling deeper and deeper with no one to catch her

_I can hear you smile in the dark_  
><em>I can even feel you breathing<em>  
><em>When the daylight chases the ghost<em>  
><em>I see your coat and I fall apart<em>  
><em>To those hints of you I'm clinging<em>  
><em>Now's when I need them most<em>  
><em>I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead<em>  
><em>At least that's what you would have said<em>

* * *

><p>Finally Mara was able to draw a long shaking breath.<p>

Palpatine's smile faded upon seeing her, this could ruin everything. If Luke were to get his memory back before he killed them all his own life would be in serious jeopardy. He had to maneuver quickly or lose everything.

Luke asked venomously taking in the woman before him, "Are you with _them_?" he gestured to the fallen injured men

Mara couldn't stop staring her heart hammering in her chest, he was there...right _there_...somehow she willed herself to speak one word, "Luke – ." She whispered almost inaudibly

She moved toward him to embrace him and he backed up out of her grasp and asked with undisguised shock, "Who are you?"

She recoiled as if she had been struck hard, confusion pouring through her numbness, "Luke, its _Mara_. I'm...I'm... your wife."

Luke stared down at her stomach and responded cruelly, "Well, clearly _you've_ been unfaithful."

Mara gasped slowly, cradled her stomach with her free hand and shook her head, her gaze turning to horror. "_What_? No Luke, this is _your_ baby, your son. Luke...please tell me you didn't do this to your father and Obi Wan."

Luke turned away from her and said flatly, "I do not answer to you. I follow my master's orders."

She let out a deep breath horrified by what she was witnessing, seeing his once sparkling blue eyes, tainted with a sickly, murky golden gleam and fumed staring at her former master and unleashed her fury upon him screaming, "You kriffing shriveled old man! _What have you done to him_!"

She moved toward Palpatine deftly, only to have Luke step into her path blocking his master from her. She begged, refusing to allow her emotions to overwhelm her, there had to be a solution to this "Luke, you _have_ to remember me! I'm your wife!"

Luke lit his saber and moved emotionless toward her.

Fear ripped through her as she eyed his weapon carefully and backed up quickly, "You're not serious! Luke you were in an accident, he's twisted your mind! I've been looking for you all this time!"

He struck downward with his saber, only to be blocked by hers at the last minute and she pushed him away with it with all her strength. Her self preservation kicked in, and the desperate need to protect her child who was completely dependent on her.

Luke struck again, only to be blocked by her defensively, he swept quickly at her feet and she leapt deftly over the crimson blade and moved to disarm him again, if only he would listen to her.

He scoffed pausing, "You're no match for my skill."

She replied still backing away from him, "Yeah, I know that. We had been working on it. I came close a few times though. You didn't really like to train me though. Went against the grain I guess."

Palpatine ordered from the short distance of his throne, "She is one of _them_ Darth Oblivion. She's murdered Shira Brie! Destroy her! We will restore order!"

Luke's eyes burned yellow he could care less what happened to Shira Brie, she was one less nuisance to worry about but if this woman was a Jedi she would be destroyed as they all would. It was war.

Mara shook her head and tried to make him recall their lives together, "Luke, don't you remember? He tortured both of us; he's done so much to hurt to our family. We fought to protect our son from him; he sent you into dead space in a pod and forced you to watch my torture. You saved me from him!"

He struck out at her again with lethal force, and she blocked him and they sparred viciously for several long moments their sabers moving quick biting into the air and clashing maniacally with one another, both unable to get the drop on the other. Mara was tiring quickly, she knew that she couldn't keep this up.

She cried out , "Luke stop! I am your wife, and I'm pregnant with your son!"

Luke snapped allowing anger to penetrate the veneer of emptiness he was attempting to portray, "You're _lying_!"

She replied, "I'm not! Just let down your shields and you'll see for yourself. "

Luke swung the saber again with deadly intentions, only to be hit with a sharp blow from the force that had burst out of her. It hit Luke squarely and made him stumble back, a bright memory burst into the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>They were dancing, holding on tightly to one another. <em>

_"Of course I'm scared Mara. But you've left out one thing. Yes, I'm certain that all or most of those things will happen, but whatever we face - we face it together. We're stronger that way, yes our son will present us with challenges, but also he will bring us insurmountable joy. Threats will rise, and we will face them together. Yes, we will fight but it's only because we're strong people with strong ideas. But through all of that I will love you more than anything in the galaxy and I refuse to live a life with you in fear. Wondering what thing will come at us next, always trembling about what could come around the corner. My advice - __bring it on__. We'll face it together. I will cherish and live in the moment with you for the rest of my life. And I will never stop being grateful for every moment spent with you - whether we're fighting someone else or one another so don't be afraid."_

_She smiled at him then it was such a beautiful smile, and replied ""Ok, then I promise to not be __too__ awfully bad tempered if you promise to tell me when I am and then duck quickly if I can get my hands on anything to throw at you. And I promise to live in the moment with you, love you always and be grateful."_

_He smiled and took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately._

* * *

><p>Luke blinked furiously overcome, paused for a long moment trying to shake it off and found himself unable to do so. He turned to his master and asked quietly, "Is it true?"<p>

Mara backed up against the far wall and panted from the exertion, and fought the urge to crumble to the floor. She knew that the force blast had not come from her but from her son who clearly knew what was going on and sought to protect her as well as save his father. Still, it had taken with it a good portion of her strength. If Luke charged her again, she doubted she would have the stamina to fight him.

Palpatine sneered and replied through clenched teeth at his unwitting pawn, "I am your master Darth Oblivion."

Luke stalked towards him and repeated himself slowly, "Is…it…true?"

Palpatine growled, "This is her _tactic_. She is attempting to manipulate your emotions with the force. Do not be weak."

Luke turned and move malevolently back toward Mara accepting Palpatine's words and said, "It cannot be my child."

Mara insisted weakly, "Reach out to him and see. That memory was from the baby...not me."

Luke shook his head, Mara challenged, "You're afraid? Of _what_? That I am _right_?"

Luke balked, "I do not fear anything."

Mara taunted bravely, "Coward."

Luke warned, "Do no insult me. Your death will not be quick if I am angry."

Mara fumed glaring her hard emerald eyes at him, "Prove that you're not his puppet! _Coward_! Just reach out to me in the force I'll show you!"

Palpatine interjected desperately, "Destroy her Darth Oblivion! Do not let her pollute your mind with her lies! I command you to kill her!"

Mara turned her eyes on her former master and spat, "You know he'll eventually kill you old man."

Palpatine cackled, "Not before he kills you, I am his master you foolish girl."

She growled, "You were mine too! I had little issue with it if you recall!"

Palpatine lashed out, "You were a traitorous shaak!"

Luke flinched, there was an internal war being waged with him. Something felt very wrong, he was furious that his master would insult this woman but why? What was she to him? Just some Jedi...some woman...

Mara felt a faint flicker from their bond as he began to lower his shields. She whispered, "That memory he sent you was from our wedding on Naboo. About six months ago."

He yelled at her in his anger and confusion, "Be quiet!"

She shouted back in anger, "No! If I'm going to die I am going to spend my last breath trying to save you!"

He growled, "I don't need your help!"

She shook her head, "Oh Gods, if you only knew. We fought so hard to be liberated from him. You saved me from the palace, from him, you saved my life."

He scoffed, "It's ironic now, that I seek to destroy it."

She reached out to him through the force but his heart had become a black void, there was nothing of her Luke left. She shook her head in despair, it had all been for nothing. Her life and the life of her child would end.

Palpatine cried out, "Enough of this! End her!"

Mara said with confidence, "You may kill me, but I will still live on inside of you. We all will. Your father, mother, sister, Han, Obi Wan, you can kill all of us and guess what... we are _still_ going to love you."

He cried out in denial, grasping the sides of his head as the internal war waged on "You're not a part of me!" He flung the saber at her again, she closed her eyes preparing herself for her inevitable death.

Luke was hit violently with another force explosion, this one more intense. Mara cried out painfully when it left her body, taking the tiny bit of endurance she had left. It knocked him off of his feet and threw him roughly into the ground.

He slammed his eyelids shut, from the pain in his head and then the onslaught began…

The pictures that he was seeing were brighter, clearer and more real than anything had been so far.

* * *

><p><em>He and Mara in a large bathing pool, wrapped intimately around one another, Luke smiling at her and staring into her captivating emerald eyes saying warmly, "It's a boy."<em>

* * *

><p><em>The two of them clinging to one another tightly, on the floor. Both dirty and lethally injured the decapitated form of his master lie nearby. The intense relief he felt at that moment, holding her again, his love, safe. <em>

* * *

><p>Luke rose stiffly; he could feel the depth of his love for Mara clearly in both memories. He could feel that these memories had come again from the child, and he knew that they were true. This was his wife, this was his son.<p>

He could feel the love from his child; he wanted him home, safe with his mother. Mara…his love.

He reeled…no it couldn't be…all these months training to be a Sith and at last he was. She had to be lying; this had to be a lie. But he knew in his soul, in his very essence that she was telling the truth, and was ready to die for it.

Nothing could be clearer, nothing could have been more honest that the love he felt coming from the two of them.

And he loved her, he adored her she and their son were the very best things in his existence, he could feel that.

It overcame him.

His crystal blue eyes met hers at last, she could see him. She could feel him.

Mara's tears fell freely with relief, as she felt him return in the force – the darkness in him beaten. She slid to the floor into a crouch, her strength completely gone.

He looked at her and asked, "Why? Why come for me? Why risk yourself?"

She whispered weakly refusing to break his stare, "Look at the inside of your ring Luke."

Luke didn't break her gaze either as he took his ring off and then looked down at the small engraving "_By your side always. Love, Mara"_

Luke swallowed hard…the answer had been with him the entire time. This was no reminder of betrayal, it was a slip up. His master had forgotten to remove this token of devotion and had to lie to cover it up. And Luke had accepted it completely...blindly. He'd been such a fool.

Palpatine rose from his throne he knew that he had seconds to complete his plan Mara Jade's arrival had been disastrous indeed, "Darth Oblivion! I command that you destroy her! She's lying to you, perpetuating your weakness! Destroy her!"

He continued to stare at the tiny inscription, and knew in his soul that it was truer than anything. After all, here she was willing to die for him, to _save_ him.

He replied, "I-I can't."

He felt a tendril of fear stem from Palpatine.

He stammered, "I can't kill her. I – I love her."

Mara's tears poured down her face, and she sent her eyes heavenward and moaned, "Thank the force."

Luke stared at her his blue eyes fully returning, "I still…don't know you. But I know what I'm seeing is the truth. These aren't lies, they're memories."

She fought to get to her feet, and moved forward and took Luke's hand tenderly in her own, "We don't have to think about that now. Come on. We have to get your father and Obi Wan out of here, they need medical attention. Let's go."

Luke shook his head despair and shame biting into his cruelly, "My _father_…he was lying about that too. It's all my fault."

She responded firmly in denial "No Luke, it's not. Come on we have to go now."

Palpatine growled having been forgotten, "No one is going anywhere."

Luke turned on him and felt his fury returning, "You _lied_ to me! You told me that I was your apprentice! That this man killed my father, and my wife betrayed me and I had no children!"

Palpatine cackled, removing his hands from the folds of his robe, both of them knew what that meant.

Luke pushed Mara gingerly behind him in an attempt to protect her should his master decide to attack.

Palpatine revealed "It was my plan to have you murder your family, and then return your memory. Then when you had seen what you had done – it would destroy you."

Luke rage boiled, Mara squeezed his hand trying to bring him back to the present, "It's okay Luke. You beat him, that didn't happen."

Luke asked, "_Why_? Why do this to me?"

Palpatine answered, "Because you're weak. You always have been, I knew that you would do my bidding as soon as I formulated the plan. It was the easiest thing to turn you against your own family. I wonder if you ever loved them at all. It was your destiny to destroy them."

Mara spat unable to hear any more, "Shut your mouth!"

Palpatine shook his head and addressed her finally, "Insolent child. If only you were still obedient at my side, chip firmly intact of course. Much better servant that Shira Brie, pity you couldn't muster up any loyalty. So be it, I hope you have enjoyed your stay on Byss Mara Jade. It's almost up"

Mara fumed and retorted sharply her massive irritation given her a boost of energy, "It's Mara Jade-_Skywalker_, if you don't mind. I am not frightened of you, we've beaten you before in case you don't remember; I chopped your kriffing head off!"

Luke asked quietly awestruck, "You did?"

She nodded and squeezed his head looking into his wide eyes, "Yeah I did, to save you."

He shook his head, there was so much here that he did not yet know…the gravity all that had happened was astonishing.

Palpatine yelled again to grasp their attention fully, "You will never be free of me! I will merely accomplish my original mission, and your son will be mine! Thank you for bringing him back into the equation Mrs. _Skywalker_"

Mara retreated a step, her hand unconsciously flying to her stomach to protect her child. The protective instincts inside her never more potent. Energy suddenly poured through her, no one would take her child.

Luke fumed at his master, "You won't touch him."

Palpatine's yell bordered on frenzied ranting, "Yes! Yes! Your son will be the finest apprentice ever created! He will be mine! I will dispose of you easily, and then I will tear him from his mother and raise him as my own! You will never see your own son, and I will twist him just as I did his father, he will serve me-

In the middle of his sentence Luke snapped, and threw his saber into the air it split through the air rapidly propelled by the force, and before Palpatine could react the hilt was sticking out of his chest.

Palpatine gasped an empty gasp and his eyes rolled back up into his head. Luke fumed, wanting to watch the evil bastard die.

Mara ran to Obi Wan and Anakin, thanking the force that they were still alive and yelled "Luke! We have to get them out of here before the force explosion!"

Luke ran over to them, and Mara suddenly went rigid, gasped and clutched at her throat. Luke moved toward her in alarm, "What is it!"

She struggled to breathe and fell to her knees, her eyes bright with alarm, she could feel the life slipping away from her, the darkness closing in, her son struggled in her belly. She tried to put him into a force trance quickly, 'save him' she plead inside her mind, 'I'll die, but save my baby...please!'

Luke panicked, she was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it!

He turned to Palpatine and growled furiously, _"Let her go_!"

Palpatine was on his knees completely focused on ending Mara's life, and the life of their baby and did not even spare Luke a glance as he watched the life leave her.

Luke's rage boiled over, in desperation he leapt at Palpatine, grasped the hilt of his saber tightly which was still tucked snugly into his master's chest, and dragged it upwardly with all his might through the chest, neck and head of his master ending his life violently.

Mara was released instantly and gasped to catch her breath, grasping her chest, and said breathlessly "Luke hurry!" she rose to her feet with a massive effort and Luke moved quickly and used the force to lift Anakin and Obi Wan and wrapped his arm around Mara's waist to assist her as they moved furiously out of the throne room before the deafening explosion hit.

"Quick!" Luke yelled, "I can still feel his essence and he will try to latch onto anything living now, including our son!"

Mara quickly shielded her small child from any outside influence, no stanging Sith was getting his hands on her baby. Not while she had a breath left in her body, she would destroy anything that threatened the life of her son.

She moved into the pilot's seat as Luke got Obi Wan and Anakin settled into the ship, she pulled hard on the throttle and feel a sickening caress from the dark side appear, she fought hard against it, refusing its entrance with all her might, and then it suddenly dissipated against her shields like a dying mist.

They weren't yet out of the atmosphere, when they heard the compound itself explode. The planet shook, and the ship faltered for a moment as the remains of the Sith and all his associates died a fiery death.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke sat alone in the cockpit as Mara got his father and Obi Wan settled into the living quarters. He trembled with anger and fear, who was he really? And what had he done to deserve this? The implications were endless. His.._wife_ was back there, making certain his father and his other father figure were going to live to see Coruscant. It was unbelievable. How could this have _happened_? All this time? They all thought him dead and gone...

She moved quietly back into the cockpit. The silence between them was deafening.

Mara went against every instinct not to throw herself into Luke's arms and hold him tightly. 'This isn't your Luke…not yet.' She told herself again and again.

"Who am I?" he asked timidly, and added "I know I'm Luke Skywalker, your husband but who is that?"

Mara smiled at him, "Yes you are Luke Skywalker my husband, your parents are Anakin and Padme, you have a twin sister, Leia and she's married to your best friend Han. You are a Jedi Knight, you were a raised on Tatooine…I mean, I don't really know what else to tell you. I don't want to overwhelm you all at once you know?"

Luke closed his eyes trying to force out the false memories that his master has planted in his mind. She didn't want to overwhelm him, Palpatine had said the same thing and it had been to his detriment. His mind was a swirling chaotic mess. What was real? What was not? Was anything real?

Mara sighed, she wanted to reach out to him, and touch him, comfort him. But she couldn't although she was no longer afraid that he would destroy her, but he still wasn't her love. 'Not yet' she convinced herself.

She comforted him the best she could, "Don't worry, you'll remember everything soon. We'll get you and home and surrounded by the people who love you and you'll remember."

Luke shook his head, "Why did this happen?" he asked bewildered.

Mara let out a chuckle, "Oh, well because you're Luke Skywalker."

Luke answered with disdain, "I don't know what that means."

Mara sighed, "It means you're accident prone. Any drama in the entire galaxy inextricably attaches itself to you. But – to be fair you do have a tendency to rush in to save anyone and everyone you think might need any tiny bit of rescuing. Such was the case this time."

Luke asked, "Who was I trying to save?"

Mara looked into his deep blue eyes, she had missed them so much their beautiful depths and answered,

"_Me_. Palpatine was using his old influence over me to make me and the baby very sick. We didn't know if it was him for sure but we suspected. You went to hunt him down. I'm not sure if he was trying to lure you out or just hurt me. Maybe both"

Luke swallowed and stared at her, gods she had the most beautiful green eyes and said sincerely "Thanks for coming for me."

She couldn't resist, reaching for and grasping his hand tightly her emotions threatening to overcome her, it had been almost four months. She had never given up, and here he was. Alive. Not completely himself but alive. It was a miracle.

He asked, looking at their clasped hands, enjoying the closeness. His skin seemed to hum whenever she was near him. He looked at her with sadness and said, "I'm very sorry."

She turned her whole body toward him and said with concern, "Luke, I don't blame you. No one does."

Luke snapped, "Well you _should_. If it wasn't for my weakness and my susceptibility to the dark side I wouldn't have abandoned my wife and child, my family for months. "

Mara insisted, "Luke, it's not your fault. You set out to protect us!"

Luke settled his head in his hands, "I could have killed you, all of you. I almost did!"

She shook her head, pulling at his hands, "But you didn't"

He spat desperately, "I wanted to! I wanted to obey his commands. Mara I am so sorry!"

She wanted to touch him, to comfort him. To run her fingers through that thick sandy hair like she'd done a million times but she couldn't. "I understand. I did unspeakable things in him name, following his mandates."

Luke asked, not raising his head from the depths of his hands wound angrily into his hair, "Did you almost kill your wife and baby? Your father and mentor?"

Mara rolled her eyes, force she had forgotten how stubborn he could be. "Why are you hell bent on punishing yourself? Haven't we been punished enough?"

Luke looked into her eyes again, her beautiful emerald pleading eyes and said, "I'm just sorry."

Mara nodded, "I am too. I just want to get you home."

* * *

><p>Later that night, they were nearing Coruscant and Mara could feel Luke's anxiety racing. Anakin and Obi Wan were doing very well in their force trances and she took the ship's speed down to a crawl. She reclined in the pilot seat and said, "I'm going to get some sleep. Are you going to be okay?"<p>

He wanted to snap that he wasn't a child, that he wasn't going to go Sith while she napped but he couldn't be angry with her, she had risked everything to save him.

Instead he nodded, and in seconds she was deeply asleep. He watched her. He wished with everything in him that he could remember her, she was so beautiful. He knew that he loved her, it was in the fabric of his very soul, but he couldn't recall their life together.

The first time he saw her, their first kiss, when he first realized he loved her it was all a mystery.

He studied her closely, she was petite but not too fragile looking. She definitely could use a good night's sleep, the bags underneath her eyes attested to that. Her long fiery red hair was unbound and fell in long waves down her chest. Which Luke did his best to avoid. Her graceful hand, cradled her rounded stomach maternally.

He stared and reached out to his son in the force, 'I am sorry for disturbing you...son'

Luke could feel his son's happiness at their reunion and he asked, 'I cannot remember anything, can you send me memories like you did before?'

His mind was immediately assaulted by images, 'Gods!' he thought, 'he must be extremely strong in the force.'

Not all were happy visions, his son clearly wanted to bring him up to speed.

He recounted all the memories since his conception…his mother's memories mixed with his own.

Mara was in a wedding dress nearly paralyzed with fear

_She was hit again and again in the same place violently, until the skin split and bled. She cried out in protest and dragged herself into a corner of the cell in an attempt to shield at least part of herself from the troopers reach. Her legs were refusing to work, still reacting from the sedative. As she clawed her way to the corner on her stomach she was stabbed painfully in the back and legs with the stun sticks, she cried out in pain each time. Her cries went unheard by the storm troopers_

He gasped in outrage, what was this? How could he have allowed this to happen!

_She huddled into the corner, dragging her legs up to her chest and holding them there, covering her abdomen as best as she could. Placing her hand over the wound on her side in an effort to stop the bleeding._

_She put her head down and was stung repeatedly, causing her to cry out painfully each time. She strengthened the shield around her son with everything she had. Yes, it made her own pain more intense but she didn't care, her own suffering didn't matter at all anymore, she thought as the sticks blasted her skin through the thin gown now covered in dirt and blood._

He saw a later memory of Mara lying in a dank cell, thin, filthy and injured still so beautiful. He was astounded by her bravery, to sacrifice her own well being for that of their child...

_Mara's stomach cramped in pain, he felt her hunger. She sat against the cold wall of her cell, trying to keep warm pulling the dirty garment tighter over her thinning form. Her trembling hands pushed her hair back out of her face and she began the ritual again of telling her son about his parents. "I knew that your father was the one for me all at once. It was like a strike of lightning. I just couldn't deny the attraction anymore, he was like a soothing balm to my soul. I knew he was good, good to his very core. I should have seen it then, he was no sith. They care only for themselves, he was so selfless. My Luke, he was my everything just for a brief moment. We forgot about the world, it all just faded away and there was only each other. It was our small heaven. Out of that bliss came you my sweet son."_

_She moved her hand across her stomach lovingly, "You were our greatest hope. We didn't know it then, we didn't know that we even wanted children. But in a split second it was all we ever wanted for our lives. Your father would be so proud of how strong you have been, hanging on despite everything."_

Another of the intense physical torture, Luke could feel his blood beginning to boil.

_They shoved her roughly into the freezing water, it slammed into her like a million needles, they held her still as she thrashed against them. Her heart raced against the freezing cold, attempted to keep her body warm. She felt sick as she felt the baby's discomfort for the first time. Her teeth chattered violently as she attempted to soothe him through the force. Her lungs constricted painfully causing her breath to come in short gasps._

_The trooper to her right grabbed the top of her hair and forced her under the water, she thrashed violently, flailing in the frigid water as she fought in vain against their strength._

_When they finally dragged her back to the surface, she wiped at her eyes and choked on the freezing water, and sputtered out angrily looking at the troopers, "You kriffing bastards! You cowards! You know if I was out of here I would kill you as if you were nothing!" They grabbed her head again and shoved her under the ice again._

Luke could have spit fire, seeing his beautiful wife and child being treated so savagely, he wanted to go back and fill the corpse of Palpatine with blaster holes.

The next were happier memories. Thankfully, the last thing Luke wanted was to go Sith again.

They were in a med ward of some kind recovering…

_Luke rushed to her side upon feeling the magnification of her force sense, "Mara?" he grasped her hand and held it tightly to his chest. She looked into his eyes, and found tears there. She swallowed and asked her voice hoarse, "Why are you sad Luke?" He kissed her hand and said, "I'm not dearest. I'm so happy to see that you're well. You did it Mara you saved us all."_

__Then another...

_Mara walked out and gasped. Men were bringing in bouquets of ivory star mist lilies. Dozens of them! The smell was intoxicating; Mara shook her head and said after the men had left. "This must have cost him a fortune. Star mist lilies..."_

_Mara plucked a card from the nearest bouquet, it was Luke's handwriting, and it read, "Because no one can make me laugh like you can." She smiled and grabbed another, "Because I will never know anyone more courageous." and another, "Because you are so beautiful." _

_"Because you're a phenomenal mother."_

_"Because of your wonderful fiery spirit."_

_"Because my soul matches perfectly with yours."_

_"Because you never give up hope."_

_"Because you make me so happy."_

_"Because you have the most beautiful eyes._

_"I never tire of simply staring at you."_

_Mara was astounded, they just went on and on, she held them against her thundering heart as she collected them._

Luke wanted to laugh, his former self did seem to be quite a romantic! It was almost nauseating! But at least his beautiful wife appreciated it.

_He spoke softly, "Mara, I'm not a worldly man and I know that I could never deserve you." Mara wanted to interject and tell him otherwise but knew that this was one time she should just shut her mouth and listen. He continued, "You're so much better than me, you're smarter, stronger, a million times more courageous and certainly better looking. Despite all of that, I'm asking you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Flawed as we are, we make one another better. You mean more to me than anything in the galaxy, and I will spend every moment of my life loving you and making you as happy as you have made me. Mara, will you marry me?"_

Luke blew his breath out sharply, damn he really had a way with words too! If only he could remember himself! The next scene took his breath away as he watched with rapt attention.

_As she moved gracefully toward him, their eyes spoke volumes but only to the other. He reached out for her hand and she took it effortlessly. Luke felt a jolt to his heart in that moment, remembering their first touch in the saber training room, unconscious as it was, the gesture had changed everything. As it did now._

_Mara too was recalling that moment, she had hated and loved Luke Skywalker all in the same second. The hatred had melted quickly under his sunlit aura, and was replaced with the deepest and truest of loves._

_The holy man began to speak, words of fidelity, faith and patience of kindness, generosity and love. He then said, "Luke and Mara have prepared their own vows for one another. Luke you may begin."_

_They found it only fitting to have their own vows, as an unconventional couple it seemed right that their vows should be as un-conforming as they were. They faced one another and took both hands, and the world all fell away - in that moment it was just the two of them and the sunset._

_Luke said, emotion clear in his voice, "Mara, you have filled my life with meaning. Everything that is me, belonged to you long before this moment and will belong only to you until the end of time. I love you for everything that you are, for your heart and fire, for your passion and goodness. I knew from the moment it struck me that the love I feel for you is once in a lifetime. I'm alive today because of you. All of my life, I felt that there was something bigger in the universe for me, something more than a moisture farm. And I was right, because there was you. The greatest, most amazing and best adventure I will ever have will be the one I begin with you today."_

_Mara's sparkling green eyes swam with tears. She squeezed Luke's hands and said softly, "Luke, I never had anyone in my life until I fell in love with you. You filled my world with light and happiness. I never even knew that I was capable of feeling the kind of love I feel for you. Your love has changed me so completely, and I am no longer afraid. Your caring and compassion have changed my life and given me love and a family. My heart and soul are yours for all eternity, I thought that I had fallen for you in one bright shining moment, then I understood that I had loved you all along I just had never realized it. Because of you, I smile and I laugh. Because of you I stand here today - and I will stand by your side, hand in hand and we will go on together in spite of the storms and the strife. Our love will sustain us, our children will strengthen us our family will support us and we will have the other for all of time."_

_The holy man spoke again, "Have you the rings?" he asked Luke. Luke pulled them from his pocket never breaking the gaze with his breath taking love and handed his to her. Mara looked at the band which had inscribed on it as she had requested, "By your side always, Love Mara." she smiled and she moved it onto Luke's finger with a beaming smile meaning every word with all her heart._

_Luke moved Mara's ring personalized with his own message, "Together we stand, today and forever - Love Luke" She smiled at the message and the ring slid effortlessly onto her finger, where it would remain she knew for the rest of her life._

_The holy man spoke finally, "Luke and Mara have voiced their vows of love and commitment in front of you their family. Let it be proclaimed now that they are husband and wife, joined in this life, joined in the afterlife and joined in the force for all of time. Luke? You may kiss your wife."_

_The cool Naboo breeze picked up at that perfect moment, or perhaps it was Anakin using the force but the white blossoms fell like rain over the couple and their family bathing them in the soft petals. Luke and Mara's force signatures both exploded with joy and love as they moved forward and kissed passionately, losing themselves completely in all that was beautiful and right with their love, that is to say __everything__._

Tears of frustration stung Luke's eyes. _Why_? Why couldn't he remember his wife or his child?

Another touching image, of he and Mara moving into their new apartment. Luke scooping her up and carrying her over the threshold despite her squirming and protesting.

And one final image, of Luke with his hands over the expanse of Mara's stomach whispering gently to his son.

_He moved his hand over the small mound of her stomach, 'Be good for your mother my son. Be strong. I love you.' Luke looked back at his trembling wife. He kissed her again and pressed his forehead to hers, 'I love you more than anything else in this galaxy. Don't be angry.'_

The images grew fuzzy and Luke knew that his son was drifting back to sleep. Luke stared out at the stars, it was all true and he knew it. He looked back at his wife, he knew from his memories that he loved her with all his being and she'd returned that love. She had risked everything to get him back, if she hadn't...he shuddered with the thought he surely would have killed his father and Obi Wan, and still been in the hands of his evil master being twisted to do his will.

She had saved him, he had to be strong for her now. Now he had to save himself.

Determination surged through him, they would have it again. All he had to do was remember and they would have it again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Mara woke up early, glancing at the ship's chrono. "Kriff" she cursed rising from the captain's chair rubbing her back. She had meant to send Padme a message immediately but had slept far longer than she had planned.

Padme received it and saw the form of her daughter in law flickering before her…

_"Padme, everything is all right. There is a lot to tell you but I'll make it brief. I have Luke. He was injured in the accident and probably thereafter, he has no memory of anything before the accident. Unfortunately he injured Anakin and Obi Wan before I could stop him. They are in healing trances and doing well, they should be awake by the time we reach Coruscant. As for the Sith threat, it has been taken care of. We will land tomorrow afternoon. Until then. Jade-Skywalker out._"

Padme wanted to fall to her knees and sing praises to the sky. She smiled brightly – her family was coming home all would be well again. She turned to L'wren who was standing behind her, sharing the same smile. She commed Leia immediately and she and Han rushed over, Padme played the message again.

Leia covered her mouth while watching the message play itself out and asked, "He doesn't remember anything? Any of us?"

Padme shook her head, "It doesn't appear so. But he is still your brother, and he will remember eventually."

Han asked, "Was it Palpatine?"

Padme replied, "Mara didn't say. All I know it what she sent in the message. We will just have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime I'm not going to worry about Palpatine, or Dooku or anything other Sith in the universe. My son is alive."

* * *

><p>Luke moved to the rear of the ship, to check on his father and Obi Wan. Anakin was bent over Obi Wan, doing his own checking up and greeted Luke warmly.<p>

"How are you son?"

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise and said with contrition, "I should be asking you that. After all I have done…can you ever forgive me?"

Anakin said affectionately, "Luke you were not yourself. I could see that almost instantly. I understand the power of the darkside better than most. It was not you, it was Palpatine."

Luke swallowed, everyone seemed so ready to not blame him, but he craved punishment of some sort for the heinous acts he had committed. "I still do not understand why this happened?"

Anakin responded, "Palpatine wanted revenge. It clotted his brain, all he wanted was for us to pay."

Luke shook his head, "But to set me up to murder my father, my wife and unborn baby? My grievances against him must have been very severe."

Anakin nodded, "Together, we brought down his empire. That's not something easily forgotten, even by a clone it seems. Luke, you were used cruelly by him, and that was not your fault. "

Luke looked at his father's blue eyes, so like his own and said, "I was weak. I was a trusting fool. All of my loved ones nearly paid the ultimate price."

* * *

><p>When Mara's ship touched down she could sense that their entire family had gathering to greet them not surprisingly. But she could feel all of their anxiety about seeing Luke.<p>

Anakin and Obi Wan limped off first. Padme grabbed her husband tightly and Anakin soothed her trembling form, "It's all right my love."

She argued, "No it's not! Enough of this now Anakin."

Anakin smiled into her thick hair, "You're right I promise never to go after Palpatine again."

Padme sighed and held him closer refusing to fight with him at this moment she was too relieved that he was alive.

Obi Wan chuckled as Leia pulled him into a tight hug, and groaned in pain when Chewbacca lifted him off of his feet,

* * *

><p>Luke sighed, looking at the ships exit ramp. Mara tried to calm him, "We can wait until they've gone. I can tell them you're not ready."<p>

He asked, 'Do they know?"

She replied, "About the memory loss? Yes they do."

"They'll hate me. They should."

She shook her head, "No Luke, they won't hate you. You're not ready and that's ok I'll just go tell them-"

He interjected, "That I am a monster who tried to kill my father and would have succeeded if my pregnant wife hadn't of intervened, then to make matters worse I tried to kill her too!"

Mara snapped, "Stop it! Now Luke I won't argue with you that you never should have left in the first place but that's the only thing I'm going to be angry at you about. Bad things happen and you've just got to get used to it. Every one of us is alive and reasonably healthy so we came out on top. But let's face it, you're a Skywalker and you have to be used to being in the fray and sometimes that means a price. You can beat yourself up all day long about what you have done but it won't change anything! All that matters is what you do from now on!"

Luke scoffed and turned away, Mara snatched his arm and refused to let him, "Kriff it Luke! You're stronger than this! There is no way in hell I am going to watch you collapse under all this misplaced guilt so you'd better just snap out of it!"

Instead of getting angry, Luke smiled and said "I can see why I married you. You've got a real fiery temper and I'm sure it keeps things interesting."

Mara blushed, "Thanks, though normally it's not one of your favorite things about me. It's not really helped by raging hormones either."

Luke nodded, and shot another fleeting glance at the unloading ramp and asked, "So…was he planned?"

Mara laughed, "Ha! Decidedly not, you and I...well mostly you, panicked a bit at first. There's time for all of this Luke you don't have to know everything right away. Are you ready to see them?"

Luke looked at her and marveled in her bravery. If she could come to Byss by herself to face a Sith lord alone in the hope of getting her husband back, he could certainly meet his own relatives."

They descended the ramp together and Luke shot Mara a warm glance, she was little more than a stranger…and his wife.

* * *

><p>Mara stood anxiously, with her arms crossed over her chest as the med droids and doctors of the Manarai medical center ran test after test on her husband.<p>

She could tell Luke was about the lose it if he was poked with one more needle and commanded, "Enough. I'm taking him home now."

The lead doctor approached her hesitantly and tried to speak out of earshot of the patient, "Mrs Skywalker, physically your husband is perfectly healthy. Mentally…well ma'am frankly we don't know what damage has been done. I recommend him staying here for the time being."

Mara looked over at Luke who was shrugging his shirt back on and asked, "How long?"

The doctor replied, "Until his memory returns."

Mara was defiant, she had just risked life and limb to retrieve him from a literal hell, she wasn't going to leave him here. She shook her head, "No deal. I know Luke, the earlier he settles back into his old routine the better it will be for him."

The doctor could see that Mara would not budge and said, "Very well. I have no doubt that he will regain his memories it's merely a question of when. Be certain not to overwhelm him by telling him everything at once. He will need a lot of rest and-"

Luke finally spat, "You can speak directly to me you know? I am right here."

Mara past the doctor and said with an amused tone, "Hey, I'm the grouch in this marriage Skywalker."

Luke stood and walked over to Mara and they faced the doctor together who nodded, "Very well. Do not overtax yourself and you should recover quickly. I will have the results of all of your tests soon and will be in touch. In the meantime, routine routine routine."

* * *

><p>They walked out of the center together and Luke said cringing, "I'm getting the feeling that I hate med centers."<p>

Mara joked watching for traffic, "I'm not sure why, they should seem like a second home to you."

Luke chuckled, "Okay, so routine…what exactly is my routine."

Mara bit her lip…this could be rather difficult.

She recalled his former schedule, mostly Jedi training and being with her. The time spent with her was spent rather intimately. She rubbed her neck in agitation. That was the problem, this was Luke...but not quite. She didn't know if she could sleep with him, or that he'd have the inclination to make love with her after all he'd been through. But gods that was certainly their routine.

"Hmm…this could be challenging" she said "OK, here's the thing. You spent most of your time either at the temple or in our apartments. "

Luke shrugged, "That sounds easy enough."

Mara nodded distractedly…if only he knew.

* * *

><p>They came back into their apartments and all of their family was there waiting for them. Padme asked, "Well? Is everything all right?"<p>

Luke nodded and Mara replied, "Physically yes. Right now he just needs to settle into his old routine."

Han joked, "Ah, so all gambling, drinking and nimble twileks."

Mara retorted sending a sharp look his way, "Only if you want to be cleaning up pieces of dead twilek for weeks."

Luke chuckled at Mara's vehement jealousy; it was a relief for his family to see him smiling again even briefly.

Anakin responded, "Well, that should be fairly easy. I'll take you with me to the temple tomorrow and get reacquainted. Luckily I'm more Jedi than politician now thanks to your clever mother and sister."

Luke looked at Mara, "You'll come with us?"

Mara glanced at Anakin and answered, "I can if you want me to. I'll be honest with you Luke I'm a real nexu in the mornings and you and Anakin tend to rise with the dawn. Desert dwellers…"

Anakin laughed and Luke replied, "That's fine. I want to do what was normally done. What will you do while I'm gone?"

Mara smiled, "Let me show you."

She lead him through a bedroom with a great canopied bed, and through an adjoining door. Mara sent him a dazzling smile that nearly knocked him off of his feet and opened the door.

Luke walked in, the room was painted a light silvery blue, a hand carved crib sat against the opposite wall. Above it swung a tiny mobile that had x-wing fighters dangling from it.

There was a plush comfortable looking white rocking chair in the corner, a little white dresser and a changing table. Next to the rocking chair sat a little table with a holoimage on it.

Luke lifted the frame gingerly to gaze into the small window of his life. It was he and Mara, clearly on their wedding day. It was clear to him that they hadn't known a holo was being taken at that moment, they were gazing at one another so warmly in perfect happiness.

Luke swallowed his emotions down and asked, "Are there more of these?"

Mara's heart ached seeing him here in this room, a room she thought he would never see.

She nodded

Luke looked at her emotion evident in his features and said, "I want to see them."

"Mistress?" came the voice from the doorway

Mara turned and said, "Luke, this is L'wren. She is well…technically she's my handmaiden. But she really does a bit of everything, she a very important part of our family. But she's very handy and takes her job seriously. Cleans, cooks…hovers affectionately."

L'wren smiled maternally at Luke and said, "Welcome home Master Skywalker."

Luke thanked her and L'wren sat her serious eyes on Mara and said, "You need to rest my dear. I can see how tired you are, you cannot hide it from me."

Mara insisted, "I feel fine. Now that the sickening influence is gone I feel a lot stronger."

L'wren clasped her hands in front of her, Mara knew the pose well, it meant _'I won't take no for an answer.'_

"Never the less Mara, you have not stopped since your return. I insist."

Luke added, "She's right Mara. You do look tired. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

Mara replied, 'Well you are supposed to settle back into your old routine so it is my unhappy duty to tell you that you two constantly team up on me to rest or eat or rest."

L'wren smiled, "For your own good."

Mara shook her head, "Well that's debatable. Okay, I'll lie down for a while. Then-"

She turned back to Luke and added tenderly, "I'll show you those holos later okay?"

He nodded and she walked past L'wren and into her bedroom.

Luke asked the older woman in front of him, "What do I do while she rests?"

L'wren smiled, "You're extremely attentive to her, so typically you would watch her sleep in the force and make certain she doesn't have any nightmares, unfortunately Mara is quite prone to them."

Luke watched as Mara settled herself into the large bed and asked, "Why does she have nightmares often?"

L'wren took a deep breath, "Well, Mara has seen a lot of horror in her life. She's been brutally tortured and believed the man she loved more than life was dead…twice. I'm certain it will haunt her for quite some time. When you were gone sir, she barely slept or ate. I was able to force her to take vitamins to get her to have some kind of nutrient but it was always a battle. The hardest part for her was knowing that you were out there in the galaxy somewhere but not knowing how to get you back."

Luke responded quietly, "I feel horrible that I cannot remember her, even after all she has done for me. I've seen brief images sent to me by our son."

L'wren smiled, "He seems to be very strong and resilient, much like his parents."

Luke asked, "I forgot to ask Mara, does he have a name yet?"

L'wren laughed, "Ah the point of contention. She has her heart set on calling him Luke, but you're against it."

Luke acknowledged, "That would be confusing."

"Your point exactly."

"And hers?"

L'wren looked at Luke pointedly, "For Mara, there is no better name."

* * *

><p>Luke stood on the expanse of his balcony, his father came up behind him and handed him the hilt of a lightsaber and said, 'It's yours. I found it in the wreckage of the x-wing. "<p>

Luke thanked him and took it. He smiled when it felt familiar to his hand, at least one thing did.

He grew somber again and said, "I left my wife, my child, my family…to go off searching for a madman."

Anakin responded, "You did, but you're here now."

Luke nodded, 'Yeah, remembering nothing. Not my family, my childhood, my past, my wife…nothing."

Anakin shrugged, "Well, I wasn't around for all of that but I can certainly fill you in on whatever you want to know."

Luke asked, "What are my interests?"

Anakin answered honestly, "Mara."

Luke threw his hands up, "And that's maddening!"

Anakin laughed, "Luke I was joking…mostly. You do have a lot of hobbies. You like to fly, mostly small stealth fighters. You're extremely adept with a lightsaber and you practice daily, you've out mastered me by far in most Jedi principles. Sometimes you and Mara meet your mother and I for a meal. Occasionally you'll go out with the flyboys and have a drink with Han. But honestly Luke you spend the majority of your time with Mara…you are still newlyweds after all."

Luke blushed furiously and replied, "Oh…I see. Now I understand what she meant that it would be challenging to fall into my old routine."

Anakin nodded sadly, "Come on, let's talk a while. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Then we can meditate on it while Mara is asleep. I promise you'll feel better."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Mara opened her eyes groggily and moaned. She glanced outside and saw it was dark meaning that she had slept for many hours. "Oh stang…" she muttered and pushed herself up, the constant ache in her back irritating her, she groaned softly prompting a voice from the darkness to ask, "Are you all right?"

Mara gasped, and jumped causing the baby to react and kick her hard in the ribs. "AH! Luke! Ouch!"

He used the force to turn on a low light. She took a deep breath, and her heart pounded by seeing him there. Luke said softly, 'I'm sorry for scaring you. L'wren told me that when you sleep I normally watch over you."

Mara nodded, digging the sleep out of her eyes with one hand and trying to calm her angry son with the other, "You do, you're obsessively overprotective."

Luke asked with a puzzled expression, "Why? You're obviously capable of handling yourself. I shouldn't have to be so worried should I? "

Mara laughed, "I'm going to need that from you in writing. Ah! Hey in there! Take it easy!"

Luke asked quietly, "Is he kicking?"

Mara groaned, "No he's pummeling. My ribs, organs whatever he can at the moment. It's never an easy thing to get him to relax; he's always on the go. Gets it from the both of us I suppose."

Luke asked softly, afraid she would refuse him "Can I…feel him?"

Mara regarded him for a moment and said, "Of course. He's your son too."

It was an odd feeling for her when Luke moved over to their bed, on one hand this was Luke Skywalker on the other he still wasn't. She had to regard him almost like a stranger and he was her husband and the father of her child. Part of her wanted to hold him closely and never let him go. But she knew that he would be uncomfortable with that. She was a stranger to him too.

Luke picked up on Mara's confusion but said nothing, inwardly he felt guilt again. He had failed all of them.

She lay back and Luke laid his hands over the expanse of her stomach. Almost immediately the baby ceased his thrashing, causing Mara to sigh in relief, "Force, thank you. No one can calm him like you can. He's glad your home, so am I."

Luke smiled at her, "I'm glad I'm here too. So, how long until he comes?"

Mara sat up again, "Well, pretty much any time. I'm very happy that you'll be here when he is born."

Luke nodded, "I am too. Mara…I am so sorr-"

She put her finger up to stop him and said, "If you apologize again…I'll vape you understand?"

Luke chuckled, "Grouch indeed."

Mara smiled, "You'd better believe it."

Luke stared at her and said, "My father told me."

She asked, "Told you what?"

"Everything"

Mara raised her eyebrows, "Oh…well…okay. How do you feel?"

Luke replied honestly, "Like someone just read a script to me, then asked me to memorize what he'd just said. There was so much..."

Mara sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You don't have to memorize it, I'm certain Anakin meant well he didn't want you wondering who you were and where you came from. Do you still want to see those holos or have you had enough today?"

Luke's eyes lit, "No, I still want to see them. Mara, I don't mind hearing about the past and Palpatine and my family. But if I have to choose what I can remember first I want it to be you. So please, let me see the holos of our life."

Mara had to shake off her stupor on that one; Gods Luke could still make her heart melt with a single sentence.

Mara moved to get under the bed and pulled out a large box.

"Hey!" Luke said, "You shouldn't be moving that!"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Oh force, I knew that your over protectiveness would be the first thing to come back!"

Luke lifted the box onto the bed and Mara said, "I'm sorry there aren't more. "

Luke pulled the lid off, and Mara reached inside and handed him a small clipping that read, "Love blossoms at Imperial Ball." It was of Luke and Mara dressed in formal wear staring deeply at one another.

"Wow." He exclaimed, 'What is this?"

Mara sighed, "Oh, long story. Most of which I'm sure you heard from Anakin. Palpatine ordered us to marry, we weren't really on the same side then, this was our engagement ball. I didn't like you, and you didn't want an imperial assassin mucking up your plans. But on this night, we began to realize what we felt for one another, pretty much at that exact moment. "

Luke looked into her watery eyes and asked sincerely, "Mara…what if I never remember our life together?" His deepest fears were that she could never love him unless he was able to recover who he was. That he would be doomed to live in the shadow of his former self and never know her love.

She thought for a long moment and said, scooting closer to him "It doesn't matter to me. Luke, honestly it was less than a year and it wasn't all happy stuff to remember anyway! It's one year out of our whole life together, so what. We'll make new memories."

Luke sighed, "That's going on a lot of faith."

Mara smiled, "I've learned never to lose faith in you, so you don't remember Luke Skywalker…that's okay. I still love you. You have the opportunity here to make him who you would want him to be."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "From what I hear he was pretty perfect."

Mara laughed, "Yeah…so you want to hear some very un-perfect things about Luke?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes. That would take the pressure off a bit."

Mara replied, "Well…ok. You had a massive appetite; it was almost nauseating watching you eat. Like I've said before you were horribly overprotective. I don't know it's weird talking about you like you aren't here, when you're sitting right in front of me."

Luke looked back outside, "I can't feel him at all. All I can feel is the darkness, how could you love someone as evil as I am. Would you allow such a creature in your life, near your child?"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Of course not. You're not full of darkness, and please give yourself some credit. It's a damn rare thing to come back to the light side after going Sith. It's only been a few days. You're pushing yourself too hard like always…that's another thing. When it comes to you, you're a perfectionist. Always taking the blame for things that are not your fault."

He looked at her again, "So not perfect?"

She smiled again, if he'd of been standing it would have knocked him off of his feet, "No. I know this isn't easy for you. I'm not sure how you feel about me either."

Luke looked at her with intensity, "That's the one thing I do remember. How much I love you."

Mara sighed, and took a deep breath to control her hormones.

"Come on Luke we don't have to delve into all the heaviness right now. Just relax, I have an idea. I'll have L'wren make you some of your favorite bantha stew. Then we can settle in here and watch your favorite holo. We'll just relax."

He looked at her with marked relief, "That sounds great."

She stood and said, "Ok. I'll let L'wren know. Be right back."

* * *

><p>As soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her she was immediately hit with a barrage of family members, Anakin asked, "Is he all right?"<p>

Mara nodded, "Yeah, he's all right. He's overwhelmed and frustrated but he's okay."

Guilt ripped through Anakin, "Force, I am so sorry. He asked me to tell him, I should have told him no. I'm still in a state of disbelief I suppose which brings me, or rather all of us to another point. We deeply apologize for not believing you, we should have had more faith. I hope you can forgive us."

Padme added, "We also recognize that it was your courage and strength that did save him. For that we can never thank you enough."

Mara shook her head not allowing her savage emotions to overwhelm her, "No thanks necessary. I did what anyone here would have done. There is nothing for me to forgive, I know how crazy I sounded. I thought I was crazy myself."

Padme disagreed, "Mara...our son is alive because of you."

Anakin shook his head, "We should have known better. We all know better than most that force works in mysterious ways. You knew all along and we didn't believe. Mara? Could I trouble you for a moment alone?"

Mara nodded, "Sure. L'wren?"

Immediately her handmaiden was at her side, "Mistress?"

Mara smiled, "I was wondering if you could make up some bantha stew?"

L'wren smiled warmly at Mara knowing Luke's penchant for his native cuisine, tucking her hair behind her ear and said, "Consider it done."

* * *

><p>Mara accompanied Anakin on the far balcony. He shook his head his own emotions awash in guilt, "He told me once…that he would do anything to protect you and the baby no matter what it cost him. I saw his desperation, I recognized it. It was the same one I was afflicted with. To protect the woman you love, against any odds. When I started getting visions of Padme's death in childbirth…I started to snap, literally un-hinge. There was nothing I could do to save her, and I went darker and darker. It was there…the darkness, always there. I didn't bring it in. Maybe it was the same for him too. He inherited the darkness from me, he nearly lost control when he infiltrated the Imperial Palace. All of this…is my fault. It's my darkness that plagues him, not his own."<p>

Mara sighed, "Anakin please, this isn't your fault. So you and Luke are passionate about the women in your life. I can also say that I would have done anything to protect Luke, and I know Padme would do the same for you."

Anakin mused, "Could be why the Jedi forbade attachment."

Mara smiled, "Could be." She patted her belly, "Too late to stop us now. Luke will recover from his bout with the dark side, he knows that a Sith is something he could never tolerate, and he doesn't want that for himself or his family. He's fighting it with everything he has now. That's what matters is that he _is_ fighting it...he doesn't want to succumb. If this is how this particular crisis abates then so be it. I'll take Luke any way I can get him. "

Anakin sighed, "You know…I never thought much of you as the Emperor's hand. But you really are one heck of a woman."

Mara laughed, "Thank you, don't worry about it, no one liked me as the Emperor's hand not even me."

Anakin smiled, "I have no doubt that Luke knows how lucky he is. Go, be with your husband."

Mara inhaled happily, "I think I will. It feels great to hear that again."

Mara walked back into the room and they all approached her again and she took in their expressions.

Ones of hope, deep gratitude, love and admiration. They all stood in silence for a long moment – no one felt the need to say anything.

They all understood.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Mara rejoined Luke in their bedroom, she could see that once again he was spiraling down his own personal sarlaac pit of despair. She sighed, and wanted to laugh once he had been frustrated with telling her everyday how beautiful he still found her even pregnant, now that was the least of their worries.

Now she was telling him everyday that he wasn't evil, or a failure, or falling to the darkside or weak. She shook her head taking in his prose...if only they could go back and undo all of the hurt that had been done to him.

He sat on the edge of their bed his head in his hands, his face tight with concentration. She sat lightly next to him and ran her hand over his thick sandy hair. She would fight him on this, she would never let him blame himself or succumb to his own darkness not while she still had the breath and strength to fight it.

She said soothingly, "Oh Luke, I can't imagine what you are feeling."

He looked at her his eyes bleary emotion breaking through, "I don't know Mara…its confusing. There are some things that I know to be true, I can feel them in the essence of my soul. But other things, they seem so unlikely that I cannot fathom them. The only thing I feel is real is the way I feel about you, and our son. There the only tangible thing that I know. But I still cannot remember, you, or him, or my family."

She sighed, "You will. You just need time. You're pushing yourself too hard."

Luke shook his head, "I can't push my self hard enough, I look at you and what you've been through because of me, because of my weakness and all I can do it beget more weakness and failure."

Mara took a deep breath to calm her anger, "No Luke. And try to remember you've been through a lot too. We haven't come out unscathed but we've come out nonetheless. I k now that this won't hold you down for long. Trust me."

"I do" he insisted, "You're the one I trust the most. You have so much faith in me, I don't deserve it."

Mara replied calmly, "You don't believe yet. I know what Yoda would say to that, he would say that is why you fail. You have to believe in yourself."

Luke didn't want to talk anymore. Mara held up a small disc and said, "Your favorite holovid."

Luke chuckled at her and moved back to recline against the ornate headboard. He asked, "Okay enough with the heavy, What is it?"

She put the holo in and sat next to him, he didn't quite take her into his arms them but he rested his hand on her stomach and she answered, "Well okay, it's this guy and he's a teacher, well he's also an adventurer archaeologist who travels all over the place looking for and protecting rare artifacts and getting into a whole host of scrapes along the way."

Luke laughed, "It sounds really good."

Mara smiled, "Well you've only made me watch it a billion times."

* * *

><p>Luke stared at the entry to the med ward of the Jedi temple.<p>

He dreaded this.

He had been informed that the two Jedi he had incapacitated were still here. And still in very precarious health. Mara was still asleep when he left, it was just a few minutes after dawn. He hoped she would still be sleeping when he returned.

But this was something he just had to do, maybe if he could prove to them that he wasn't a monster he could prove it to himself. Forgiveness had to begin somewhere. But he didn't see how these Jedi could ever forgive him, he had nearly taken their lives. For nothing.

'This isn't about you.' he told himself for the hundreth time, 'It's about them. You need their forgiveness, and they may not be willing to give it. But at least you can show them you're not what you were even if you scarcely believe it yourself."

He finally walked through the doors. A reception droid buzzed to the front of him, "Can I help you Knight Skywalker?" Luke nodded, "Yes I am looking for Rosh Penin and Dal Konur."

The droid answered, "Certainly sir, however you are to be aware that they are still unconscious."

Luke asked crestfallen, "Oh..all right. Please tell me, will they eventually make a full recovery?"

Before the droid could answer a voice behind him asked hatefully, "Does it matter to _you_?"

Luke turned, a woman about his mother's age and a young man stood behind him. The woman's eyes were red and puffy like she'd been deprived of sleep for a very long time. She regarded him blankly.

The young man who stood at her side glared at Luke balefully his eyes were alit with rage, his jaw tight and he asked in the same malicious tone, "Did you come to see your handiwork?"

Luke's heart broke as he took in this man's words. How could they think that, it was one of his largesdt regrets what had happened to those two men.

The soft spoken woman said, "I am Amaris Penin, Rosh is my son. This is Rosh's brother Hadron." Though she spoke gently Luke could hear the strength in her voice, and knew that she was a woman of great courage.

Hadron however did not want to exchange pleasantries with Luke of all people and he was going to make sure that everyone knew about it, "I know what they said…that you lost your memory and went all Sith. And now miraculously your perfectly fine. I don't buy that bantha shit! My brother almost died. He still could! Because of you!"

Amaris' eyes looked cloudy again, "Hadron…stop. Please, not here, not now."

But her son was relentless, and every word was a sharp vibroblade to Luke's soul, "You are a heartless monster! Look at you! You're walking around like nothing happened, you get everything! You get to go home to your wife and your family after what you did! My brother doesn't! How do you live with yourself? Do you even care? He can't move or even breathe on his own, did you know that he is married? Did you? How about that he has a little daughter? Or that she cries everyday because she doesn't understand why her daddy can't be home with her! And wait until Dal's family gets here!"

Amaris steeled her voice and commanded, "Enough!"

Hadron was a rash man, but he knew that his mother would tolerate no more from him. She looked at Luke, "Knight Skywalker, I have read every report about my son's injuries. No Jedi could have done that. Whoever hurt my son and Dal was ruthless and cruel. I am aware of your circumstances. To answer your question they may never fully recover from the brutality they faced."

Luke was horrified by both of their words and said sincerely, "Mrs. Penin, both of you I want to deeply apologi-"

Hadron stormed past him hitting Luke hard in the shoulder as he passed. Mrs. Penin looked at Luke with a hard gaze, "Rosh would forgive you. I know that as certain as I am standing here. But let me caution you now, do not ever make me set my eyes on you again. Do you understand?"

Luke swallowed, "Yes ma'am. If I may do anything to assist their healing-"

She interrupted firmly, "Good day Knight Skywalker."

Luke could plainly see he was being dismissed and nodded at her, then keeping his head low left the room. Rife with his own shame.

* * *

><p>Mara rose silently from her empty bed. She assumed Luke would go sleep on the couch but part of her secretly wished he would have stayed in the bed with her. She pulled her on light robe, and walked out of the room. She spotted him on the balcony, tossing his lightsaber idly, his mind clearly distant.<p>

He greeted her as she approached, "Good morning Mara." She asked quietly, "Am I disturbing you?"

He reached for her hand, "Not at all." She could feel something was awry with him however and pressed, "Luke? What's wrong?"

He confessed, "I went to see the wounded Jedi today."

Mara sighed, "Oh…maybe you shouldn't have done that. I've heard their prognosis is very fragile."

Luke nodded, "Yes. I didn't see them. I saw Rosh's mother and his brother."

Mara nodded, "I see. Are you all right?"

Luke shook his head, "Their suffering was so intense and I did that to them. I tried to murder their son and brother! I wanted to! I thought I had! Rosh has a daughter...a wife...I nearly took him from them and I don't know if Dal has a family. I am a monster. I wanted to murder my father, and my oldest mentor, I wanted to murder my wife and baby! I don't deserve to live Mara!"

He leapt up from his seat and she jumped back which only added to the fervor of his rant, "See! You are afraid of me and you should be! Look at the damage I have done!"

Mara steadied herself and said, "You _startled_ me, I am not afraid of you. Luke…you wanted to go there and see how they were that was admirable. But you cannot blame their families for not understanding or even being angry. Just know that your own family does understand and loves you with the same intensity."

Luke growled, "I don't deserve it."

Mara was starting to lose her famous temper, "Are we going to go through this _again_? Look, people aren't going to understand right away and yes you have a lot to make up for to some people. But not me and not your family. We all know that none of this was your fault, the man responsible has paid. I am only going to say this one more time and then if you bring it up again I swear I will physically harm you. THIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Luke gave a shuddering sigh, he knew her words were logical but he wanted more than anything to be punished for what he considered to be his sins. Those boys could have died because of him, and he wanted to be held accountable. He felt like he should rot the rest of his days in a prison cell thinking about the pain that he had inflicted on others.

But Mara would never hold him responsible for that. She knew in her soul that had he not have been victimized by Palpatine that it never would have stood and watched him punish himself for things he had no control over and it threatened to drive her insane.

She couldn't take the distance anymore. This fragile, walking on quor'sav eggshells pretending that he was a stranger, and waiting for him for come back to himself just had to stop. If she didn't breach this chasm between them it would grow until their could cross it.

She walked over and threw her arms around him tightly.

He was shocked by her sudden burst of affection, his pulse raced and warm sensations plowed down his spine at the feel of her body pressed against his. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her warm neck and inhaled her scent deeply. She sent him calming waves through the force and he accepted them.

He knew that she was right, but it was hard to accept. He asked timidly, "How can you still…feel this way about me? After all I have done."

Mara replied warmly, "I refuse to let Palpatine spoil what you and I have together. He's dead and gone; I'm not giving him that power."

Luke was in constant awe of her, "Force, you are so strong. I won't deny that the darkness inside of me wants to take over but I won't let it Mara. I swear to you."

Mara smiled, "I know you won't. We're fighters Luke. You're just as strong as I am, you'll overcome this."

Mara's stomach rumbled loudly between them. She scoffed, "Force, he's voracious! You wouldn't believe the amount of food I can put away these days. He must take after you!"

Luke smiled, "Ah, another Luke imperfection. I've experienced the Skywalker appetite firsthand, we're in for a rough couple of months."

Mara smiled, "Yeah, it's too bad _you_ can't nurse."

Luke returned her smile and joked, "Well I could try, I might look kind of funny in my tunic if I had breasts."

Mara laughed, "Oh well, I'd still think you were sexy."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "So you'd be into that sort of thing?"

Mara shook her head, "No, I'm just letting you know that I find you very attractive in any way shape or form."

Luke was hit was a barrage of steamy images staring himself and his wife. He bit his lip to try and stifle his own desire. Her stomach rumbled again and she groaned, "Okay okay…I'm going. Gods you have my insistence for sure."

* * *

><p>Mara walked into the kitchen, and Luke walked up behind his mother who was regarding a fluffy blue garment in her hands, she stared at it intently then abruptly pulled it apart chastising herself in a harsh whisper, "It's not right…I don't know what I was thinking…3PO could have done much better in less time."<p>

She heard a small snicker behind her and turned smiling, "Luke. Come here and sit with me." She looked at the mess of silvery blue fabric and yarn jumbled in her lap and added, "I was trying to make the baby…umm…something."

She looked at him warmly and asked, "How are you doing sweetheart?" she picked up the jumbled mess and tried to sort it out before she started again.

Luke nodded, this was his least favorite question merely because he was asked a minimum of a dozen times a day, "I'm doing all right." He assured her.

She asked, "Are things becoming clearer to you?"

Luke shook his head his disappointment breaking through, "No. To be honest I'm more concerned about keeping my anger at bay than anything. Just trying to deal with the repercussions, and lack there of for what I have done."

Padme's warm chocolate eyes swam with tears at his confession. Despite the fact that she had been absent the first nineteen years of their lives, she loved her children very deeply and felt their pain acutely. She scooted closer to him, "Luke."

She turned her head to see that Mara was deeply entrenched in her breakfast, and a conversation with L'wren.

"When you were missing, we all thought that you were gone forever. I didn't think I could survive it. I know that your father told you that you were raised by your aunt and uncle, but Luke…when I gave birth you to and Obi Wan held you in front of me, my own little perfect son, my first born I knew that my heart had changed forever. You know that you and Leia were born at such a tumultuous time in the galaxy, I know that it was for your safety that you were taken from me but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Other than attend your memorial service. Back then I knew that you being separated from me what for your own well being, and that you were safe and happy and I could live with that. But to think that my sweet son was gone was too much for my heart to bear."

Luke eyes riveted on her and she continued, "But you're here. You're safe and you're alive. You're worried about the darkness in your own heart; Anakin was too at your age. Just wait my son, wait until they place your small baby in your arms. It was change you, and you will be amazed how your heart expands to hold your children. If anything can defeat the darkness within you permanently it will be the love you have for your family, for your son."

Luke stared at his mother with new eyes, "He's already saved me. He saved us all on Byss. "

Padme grasped Luke's hand, "He's strong. So are you. Everything will be all right I know it."

Luke was in awe of her, she was a hardened politician who he was told could stare and debate down the very best of them in the senate, she had endured so many hardships and heartbreaking separations and yet she could still hope. She'd had her own babies wrenched from her at birth, she'd faked her own death and stayed in hiding from her friends, family and children for nearly two decades. In spite of all this, she could still stare at the horizon thick with haze and see the sunshine. Luke wished he could be like that.

He wished that he had a fraction of the faith everyone seemed to have in him, for himself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note ~ Okay, these last few chapters have been kind of slow. Don't fret however, the next few will have more action (in more ways than one ::wink::) and less brooding. We're bringing this to a slow close...however I would be interested in anyone's opinion on a third story, making my little duo a trilogy. Maybe giving Mara a chance to show what a badass she is. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading ~ Eradyne<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

"Kriff it Chewie! We're going to have to replace the sensor transceiver!" Han yelled furiously as Chewie growled angrily back Han replied, "_Hey_! Watch your language!"

Luke approached them silently on the docking ramp, Han ran his grease ridden hands over his face streaking it liberally and saw Luke coming, 'Hey kid, come to lend a hand?"

Luke laughed and put his hands up, "Not after what I just heard."

Han rubbed his filthy hands on his pants and smiled, "Yeah, wookiees are always so hard on the sensor systems. It takes a gentler touch."

Chewie growled again and Han defended, "Hey, I didn't say _you_ personally I just said _wookiees_."

Chewie grumbled under his breath throwing down a wrench and Han nodded, "Yeah…well I'm not putting anything up _there_ so you can just forget it."

Luke shook his head and Han asked, 'What are you doing here kid? I'm surprised you're not home shadowing Mara's every step waiting for her to pop."

Luke took a deep breath, "I had to get out of there for a while, I've been cooped up for too long and its making me antsy. I just left Mara at the temple. She'll be fine there. I wanted to see how you were doing. I hadn't seen you in some time."

Han nodded feeling guilty, "Yeah. About that…it's not that we don't still care about you. It's just that Leia is really weirded out by this whole thing. As she goes so goes my nation. You're you but not you sort of a thing and it really messes with her head. You understand?"

Luke nodded, "If anyone understands I do. The whole thing is difficult for me too. I would like to see the two of you more often because to be honest Han…we don't know if I'll ever get my memory back. I don't want you two to stay away forever."

Han nodded, "I know. The person you're going to have to speak to is Leia. I would like to come around more, but for some reason every time I bring it up she changes the subject. I know it's bothering her too... being apart from you and Mara for that matter. Go talk to her. I know she'll listen to you."

* * *

><p>Luke was surprised when he came into the Jedi temple waiting to pick up Mara from her meditation session and nearly smacked right into his twin sister. Leia looked nearly dismayed to see him. He nodded greeting her as casually as he could while trying to ignore the feelings she was broadcasting through the force, "Leia. It's nice to see you."<p>

Leia took a deep breath, summoning her inner diplomat "It's good to see you too Luke- I was on my way to meet…Han…at a…restaurant…nearby. I'll see you soon all right?"

Luke would have laughed at her pathetic attempt to lie if it hadn't wounded him that she was doing so. He decided to approach it subtly, "Why are you lying to me? In fact why have you been avoiding me? You're the only member of the family to do so."

So much for subtlety…

Leia's face blanched, "Luke! I haven't consciously avoided you I've just been so busy…"

Luke shook his head, "Leia, just be honest with me. Come on, let's go inside and talk about this I know you're not meeting Han anywhere. I just left him on the docking bay hammering away on the Falcon."

The color in Leia's cheeks rose as she had been caught in her attempt at a lie. She nodded, "Okay."

They walked into an abandoned training room, Leia turned as Luke shut the door and confessed, "All right if you must know I've been avoiding you because this is all too strange for me. You're Luke, you're alive. But you're not Luke, you don't even know who that is. It's like you're a clone."

Luke clasped his hands behind his back and allowed her to continue.

"I mean, I still love you, you're still my brother but you feel so foreign to me. I hate that."

Luke nodded and replied, "Leia, I understand. But you have to know that I may never get my memories back. It's not looking promising at all. Are you willing to stay away from me for the rest of our lives?"

Leia looked sullen, "No of course not. It's just difficult for me Luke, you died and the grief I felt was insurmountable, we had a memorial for you and burned your body. My mind had begun to accept that, and now you're here and it's taking some time for me to wrap my head around that."

Luke shrugged, "Well, then you just have to get used to me. I'm still your brother."

Leia nodded, "I know" she said acceptingly "and you're right I was being ridiculous. Of course you're still my brother."

She ruffled his hair teasingly lightening the subject, "I cannot believe Mara has allowed you to keep this mop of hair."

He smoothed his hair down again and said, "She hasn't said anything about it. Does she usually make me keep it short?"

Leia scoffed, "Huh, short-_er_!"

Luke smiled at her teasing tone and said, "Oh well. It hasn't been big on our priorities."

Leia raised her eyebrow and said suggestively, "Is that so?"

Luke turned scarlet and blustered, "No! I mean that we've been trying to familiarize ourselves…no that isn't right either…we have been spending a lot of time reacquainting…nope…never mind. It's not what you're thinking."

Leia laughed and said, "I'm sorry. I know how hard you're trying. It's time for me to put in some effort too."

Luke sighed, "I forgive you. But only if it means you'll come around more often. I know Mara misses you a lot."

Leia felt guilt rip through her; she had truly been remiss here. "How about dinner tonight? Han and I will bring the entrée."

Luke smiled, "That sounds great. We'll see you later this evening."

* * *

><p>Leia straightened Han's jacket for the tenth time as they stepped into the lift in Luke and Mara's building. Han gently pushed her hands away, "Enough. We're not going to a council meeting. This is dinner at your brothers, nothing more."<p>

Leia took a deep breath, "I cannot fathom how stupid I have been."

Han scratched his neck, "Yeah well…"

She hit him in the stomach causing him to nearly drop the platter he held in one hand. "Oof! Hey highnessness I didn't mean that you were stupid. But you've got to be tough here. If we want Luke back we're gonna have to fight for him."

Leia sighed, "Nothing is ever easy is it?"

Han kissed the top of her glossy hair, "Nope. Don't ever expect it to be either. We play the hand we're dealt. So far, we've been dealt a fair hand. Let's take what happiness we can get okay? Luke's alive. He'll get better, I know he will. Now I'm no Jedi but I have extremely well honed Corellian instincts so you're just gonna have to trust me on this one."

Leia laughed, Han always knew how to make her feel better. She'd never admit it to him at the risk of his ego becoming even larger but sometimes he could see the bigger picture much better than she could. She thanked the force for him every day…

L'wren opened the door with a warm smile, "Mr and Mrs. Solo, please come in."

Mara stared at L'wren quizzically and asked, "Why so formal L'wren?"

L'wren shrugged, "Merely trying to exercise proper decorum."

Mara narrowed her eyes, "Uh huh…for any reason?"

L'wren smiled at Mara knowingly; "No." and she took Han's jacket and walked away.

Leia looked at Mara and asked, "What was that about?"

Mara rolled her eyes shaking her head, "She's mad at me because I want Luke to be in the room when the baby is born. And she's being a real pain about it."

Han balked, "Well why shouldn't he be! He is the father after all. He knows about all that stuff…" He gestured wildly to Mara's front.

Mara laughed, "Right…thanks for that Han. Honestly L'wren thinks of me as a daughter and I think she was hoping she could see the baby first, and be there when he's born. She doesn't think it's proper to have Luke in there, regardless of what he has seen. She's a bit old fashioned."

Leia replied, "Well that's very sweet of her. Maybe you should let her Mara."

Mara sighed, "Well, I love L'wren very much she knows that but I really want that to be a private moment for me and Luke."

Han nodded again, "Exactly. You were the ones there at conception. You should be the only ones there at culmination."

Leia shook her head and said, "I am sorry about him. He just says whatever flies into his head."

Mara held up her hand and said, "Don't worry I am well versed in Solo fodder."

Han looked mildly offended as Luke approached them, and asked Mara "Is L'wren still giving you a bad time?"

Mara smiled at him, "Probably until the end of time. Come on lets eat. I am starving."

Dinner was full of good food and conversation, Luke was pleased how easy going Leia and Han were with him. He imagined this was how it was when he was himself. They laughed, and told old stories and anecdotes. Including one where Han had insinuated to Anakin that he wanted to test Leia's "merchandise" before marrying her.

"I didn't mean it like that I swear!" He insisted as they all burst with laughter. Mara wiped at her eyes and said, "Oh I wish I could have seen Anakin's face!"

Han shook his head lifting his drink to his lips again, "No you don't."

After dinner and dessert they all sat on Luke and Mara's couches to watch a holo. Luke smiled when Mara's head dropped onto his shoulder and he could see that she was fast asleep.

Leia smiled and nudged Han, 'We should probably go. Don't wake her up Luke we can show ourselves out."

Luke smiled and whispered, "Thank you for coming."

Han winked at Luke, and Leia kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you for bringing me to my senses. I'll talk to you soon brother."

* * *

><p>Mara grew more and more uncomfortable by the minute, the extra weight pressing on her hips painfully, and causing her back to throb incessantly. Her own muscle aches woke her up, and she looked to see Luke and L'wren cleaning the kitchen. She rose off of the couch with great difficulty, rubbing her lower back absentmindedly Luke asked her as he handed her a glass of water, "Are you all right?"<p>

Mara took it and sighed drowsily, "Yeah, I'm fine… just ready to be _not_ pregnant for a while. I'm just huge and ungainly and I really don't like it. I'm so tired all of the time."

Luke helped Mara into their bedroom and into their bed, he gently rubbed the insoles of her swollen feet, "Hey you were still spry enough to get the best of Shira Brie."

Mara's eyes went wide, "You know who _she_ was?"

Luke very rarely talked about his time on Byss, so she was surprised that he had brought it up at all especially with such an easy tone.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, Palpatine was trying to force us together…"

Mara raised an eyebrow, "_Together_? Together how?"

Luke blushed, "Well…sexually I guess. It was all he talked about."

Mara choked suddenly wide awake, "_**WHAT**_!"

She was instantly furious with jealousy, kriffing Palpatine was encouraging her husband to cheat on her! This was abominable! And with Shira Brie of all people!

Luke jumped at her reaction dropping her foot in the process, "Well- you said that he wanted our son, he said as much too later on. I imagine he wanted a contingency plan."

She huffed loudly, not only did he want her husband to sleep with Shira he wanted him to impregnate her as well! Luke could have other children out there...the thought turned her stomach.

Mara's eyebrows knitted together, "Right…yeah but you didn't…I mean you and she never…"

Luke was aghast, "No! I was disgusted by her, I couldn't do it."

Mara relaxed again and Luke began to rub her feet and calves again she replied, "Oh…good. I sort of have it locked up that I'm the only one who is going to be the mother to your children. I don't blame Shira for what she became she was twisted by him. But I really don't want to think of her sleeping with my husband. She was a victim but her own hatred ate her alive and she couldn't be spared. I begged her to stop attacking but she wouldn't. I did what I had to do."

Luke recalled, "She loathed you, I remember her mentioning you very slightly in passing but I could feel her overwhelming jealousy. Not really because she wanted me, she didn't. Mostly because of Palpatine, from what I could gather you were a favorite of his."

Mara sat up and started to rub her neck, this subject was a difficult one.

Yes, she had been a favorite of Palpatine's enough to get fitted with a very expensive behavior modification chip and yes Shira was definitely not in the inner circle. She was ambitious but not skilled enough.

Luke turned Mara so she was facing away from him and reached his own warm slightly calloused hands up to replace hers at her neck and gently kneaded the muscles.

She moaned happily, he worked his way down to her tense shoulders and inwardly cursed himself for not doing this sooner. He leaned closer to apply more pressure to the knots in her back and was suddenly hit with the sweet aroma of her skin and hair.

The air between them began to palpitate, the pressure and the feel of his hands on her neck and back sent powerful chills through her as her body gained a mind of its own and responded involuntarily to the magnificent feel of his touch. She turned her neck to bring her face closer to his. He moved closer to her, his chest pressed up against her back his breath in her ear. She shivered, and gasped in short breaths. The feel of him so warm,

so close…

Luke nuzzled the side of her neck and ear. Mara turned her face toward his, her eyes stared into his. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against hers. Fervor bit into both of them. Mara turned to press her body more closely to his and he pulled her in with one hand on her back and the other entwined in her soft tresses.

He kissed her more passionately than she remembered…how long had it been? His emotions poured out of him, intense relief, longing, love, desire. For her this was the most blissful homecoming, for him the experience was completely novel.

He pulled back from her painfully and said breathlessly, "We don't have to."

Mara nodded moving against him suggestively, "I know, I want to."

He inhaled her flowery scent and said running his lips over her neck again and again, "If you're not comfortable I undest-"

She pressed her lips feverishly against his again, and gripped his hair and neck in a desperate attempt to keep him close. He laid her gently onto her side and laid facing her, both of their hands clasped, their lips met again. She removed his shirt and ran her hands along the hard panes of his chest and stomach. It was all the encouragement he needed. He could feel Mara's heart racing against his own, her fiery desire spurred him on. He could feel the love pouring out of her and he reciprocated it with an insatiable intensity that surprised and excited her.

He pressed his lips to her throat and felt her pulse race wildly under the pressure of his lips. It thrilled him, and pulsed desire through his veins.

Luke had always been a passionate lover, but there was a near desperation to him now. A deep longing for love and passion, for this man had known nothing of the sort.

He devoured her completely as though he had been lost in the dune sea for many days and suddenly happened upon a cool watery spring.

He had unconsciously sought out some kind of solace for the deep wounds of his soul, for the loneliness the dark had bred in him. She was the very comfort he sought; her touch became the soothing balm. The closer he became to her the less he felt like a mindless tool of darkness.

Luke over overwhelmed by the sheer intimacy of it all, not just physically but emotionally. He was in awe of her capability to love and trust. She opened her heart and mind to him and allowed him to feel the depth of her love for him. He absorbed it into himself, and returned her feelings. They were the only thing he was sure of. His senses soared with her touch.

They rose and fell mindlessly on the heat of their passions and desire until many hours later they both lay replete in one another's arms too exhausted to move. They stared at each other with love in their eyes, Luke stammered running his hands smoothly over Mara's back "I-didn't hurt you did I?"

Mara smiled and shook her head, touching his face, "No dearest, I'm…great."

Luke returned her smile and said, "Good. I am too...it's amazing. I was well…hoping…not that I had planned any of this but I thought that…maybe…"

She laughed softly at him, ruffling his hair slightly "That you might get some of your memories back?"

He looked ashamed, "Mara, I don't want to make it seem like I used you. It wasn't like that at all for me."

Mara kissed him softly and replied, "Me either. I don't see it that way Luke don't worry. I keep wondering if you're going to remember this when you get your memory back. Wondering if you'll be angry with me."

Luke laughed his smile lighting up brilliantly "I can't see that happening. It is still me after all!"

She nuzzled against him affectionately, "I am sort of embarrassed I guess."

Luke's eyes narrowed in question, "Embarrassed?"

She hid her face into his shoulder, "The first time you're seeing me naked, I'm the size of a bantha! Im so fat it's disgusting."

Luke shook his head and answered seriously, "Mara no. Honestly, I find you incredibly attractive. And to be clear you're not fat, you're pregnant with my son. You couldn't be any less desirable if you tried."

She rolled her eyes, if she wasn't certain that there was no way he would ever keep it from her she would have sworn he'd gotten his memories back from the way he said that.

He asked her seriously, "Mara, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you but it was never the right time. It may not be now, but I have to know. What made you decide to risk everything by coming to Byss? You could have been seriously injured, or killed."

Mara gripped his hand tightly, "Luke, when you were gone I was a shell of myself. I became obsessed with finding you. I knew in my soul that you had to be out there somewhere that no random ship accident could take you from me. When Artoo said that you'd been taken, we'd already received the intel that Palpatine was on Byss. There was no other path for me."

Luke shook his head, "But the risk? To you, to the baby…"

Mara kissed his gently, "You're worth any risk. I would do it again. That's what love is, I would lay down my own life for you. I'd have gone to the end of the galaxy for you. I was frightened for myself and for our child but I knew in my heart that you would never allow yourself to hurt me."

Luke nodded, "You're right. As soon as I saw you there was something inside of me that knew you instantly."

Mara laid her forehead against his, "That's our bond, strong and unbreakable. I could always feel you."

He kissed her hand tenderly, "I could feel you too. I didn't know what it was then, but I do now. If you hadn't been there in the darkest recesses of my mind I would have been lost forever."

Mara's eyes grew watery at the thought, "That's why I went. There was no other option for me. I've always been a woman of action, and no one was going to subdue me or placate me any longer. I had to come for you. That was it."

Luke stared into her gorgeous green eyes and said sincerely, "Thank you…for saving me."

Mara smiled running her hand over his face, "It's what I do. "

She turned over to her other side and he gathered her against him tightly. And the two of them fell into the deepest sleep either had had for months.

* * *

><p>Luke was roused violently from his sleep with a sudden onslaught of sharp pain rushing through him. He shot up in bed and saw Mara sitting on the edge, gripping the bedpost tightly, his eyes slammed shut, her brow furrowed in pain.<p>

It was then that he realized the pain was not his own, but hers that he was feeling through their powerful bond. He leapt from the bed and knelt before her panicked, "_Mara_!"

She shook her head refusing to speak, she knew that she couldn't open her mouth or she would scream and she didn't want the whole household to come rushing into their bedroom. Especially while they were both still undressed.

Finally she let out a relived sigh when the contraction ended. She opened her eyes and saw Luke's eyes pleading with her own.

She laid her hand on his cheek and said, "It's okay Luke…but I think we need to come up with a baby name because he's coming...right now."


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note ~ In response to a review I got from Brown Cow asking where I would take a third story...I don't want to spoil the story so I'll just say that it's entirely possible that Shira Brie isn't dead after all. Stay tuned. _

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Luke jumped up quickly drawing a furious breath in a turned around in a complete flurry…he had to get dressed, he had to get clothes for Mara, his family needed to know, they had to get to the temple. He grabbed his clothes in threw them on immediately, and helped Mara into hers.<p>

He pulled her to her feet gingerly and asked, "Do you want me to carry you?"

She began to protest when another contraction ripped through her, and a cry of pain answered for her as Luke swept her up easily into his arms.

By this time Anakin, Padme and L'wren were all standing on the outside of their door. Anakin having felt the disturbance in the force and roused Padme, then informed L'wren.

They arrived just in time to see Luke exiting, with Mara curled tightly into his arms. Luke announced with calm intensity, "Mara is in labor."

Anakin nodded, "I'll have a transport meet you immediately downstairs. We will follow you."

Luke replied, "Thank you. L'wren can you pack a few-"

L'wren answered, "I've had her things packed for weeks. I'll bring them when I come with your parents."

She put her hand on Mara's head and said, "Do not fret my dear, we will all be there with you."

Mara gripped L'wrens hand tightly, and whispered "Thank you."

Luke rushed toward the door, fear running through him. The pain had been so incredibly intense. Was that normal? Was she in danger? Was the baby?

Determination gripped him, _nothing_ could happen to Mara…not now not after everything they had just experienced together.

* * *

><p>He lifted her out of the transport at the temple and was amazed to see the Jedi healers rushing out to meet him even at this hour of the night. He was awestruck at the kind of connections and power his family had.<p>

A young mon calamari approached him, 'We have a stretcher for her here Knight Skywalker."

Luke shook his head waving the stretcher away, "No. I prefer to carry her."

They motioned for him to follow them up the steps, and he whispered to his wife, "Are you all right?"

She nodded stiffly as they made their way through the cavernous halls towards the halls of healing. It was clear to him that Mara had blocked their bond so he wouldn't feel any of her pain.

"Stop that." He commanded, "I'll gladly take this pain from you. At least I'll know you're all right, I'll still be able to feel you."

She shook her head, "No, I don't want you to feel this."

They burst through the double doors of the med ward, Luke cringed recalling his last visit here but put it out of his mind. They were ushered into a separate wing that had its own private room for Mara. He laid her gently on the pristine looking bed overlooking the dazzling lights of the city planet.

They dressed her into a gown immediately, and had a midwife droid check her progress. She breathed deeply, calling on the force to help her manage the intense pain. Luke stood at her side, staring intently at the droid ready to intervene if it did something he did not approve of.

Mara looked at her husband and hit him lightly, "_Relax_ okay. I can feel your tension."

Luke nodded but still eyed the droid narrowly until it finally announced, "Knight Skywalker, you are about four centimeters dilated. You still have some time, try to get some rest."

Mara wanted to laugh, who could rest while their body was being torn in half?

The droid left to inform the Jedi healers of Mara's situation leaving the couple alone. Luke said, "Stop blocking me Mara. I want to help you, please let me in. You want to do this your way and I get that, but you have to let me help this is my son too. Let me help."

She looked up at him and sighed resolved, "Okay, but I'm _fine_. "

The floodgates of their bond were opening and Luke was hit with the pain like a charging reek.

It nearly knocked him off of his feet prompting him to ask, "Force! How can you be so calm? It's unbearable?"

Mara adjusted her covers, "I guess that answers why females have the babies, it's no Mon Cal vacation but it's not the worst I've ever felt...yet."

Luke blew out a huff of air, "I think I owe you a vacation after this."

Mara smiled, "I wouldn't say no to that."

A junior healer poked her head into the room, "Your family is here. Shall I allow them in?"

Mara nodded, "Please. They are welcome."

Padme, L'wren and Leia all came in together converging on Mara immediately. Mara sighed breathlessly, "Padme I cannot imagine having two at once. I don't know how you did it."

Padme smiled, "Mara, once your baby is here you won't even remember the pain."

Mara argued groaning, "How could you ever forget something like this?"

L'wren huffed protectively, "Where are those healers? Can't they do something about the pain? You shouldn't just be suffering needlessly!"

Mara smiled, "More than the force? No."

Padme's eyes riveted on Luke, "Your father is out in the hallway."

The authority in her voice was unmistakable. Luke however was defiant and shook his head, "No, I won't leave her."

Mara insisted, "Luke, it's fine. You're just going to be outside. Go."

Luke's eyes went hard and icy, "Mara - "

She cut him off, "Don't argue with me right now Luke. I'm going to be at this for awhile. Go with your father, have something to eat. I'm going to need you to be strong for me later when things get really hard, so go now. Please sweetheart."

The three women eyed the couple strangely, something had changed…drastically. There was no longer any awkwardness between the two of them. Padme pursed her lips and looked down as the realization dawned on her.

L'wren eyes lit warmly on them both, Leia wanted to snicker. The affection pouring off both of them was almost too much. It leaked into the air around them light sweet mandalorian syrup.

Luke stared into her clear green eyes, "All right if that's what you need." He knelt down and kissed her forehead and left his lips there for several long moments. He said to his mother firmly, "Call for me immediately if she needs anything or there is any progress."

It was clear that he had found a new intimacy with Mara but he had not yet acquired it with the rest of his family. He could not burden himself with self-depreciating thoughts at the moment…not while she was so close. She would feel them…

* * *

><p>Anakin stood alone in the hallway and greeted Luke with a smile, "Hello there."<p>

Luke nodded at him and stared back at the door, Anakin continued, "Han and Obi Wan are here but I wanted to talk to you alone. I sense that you need that."

Luke ran his hands madly through his hair, "She's in so _much_ pain! There is nothing I can do to help her. She deserves better than this, she deserves to have her REAL husband here. I've failed her, I've failed her and my son. I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve her not after everything I have done. Still...I still fail them. All of them."

His knees buckled as he fell against and wall and slid down still grasping his head. Anakin was shocked seeing his son suddenly collapse under the weight of his own despair and self loathing.

He bent down and said, "No, you have not failed your family. Luke, what do you remember?"

Luke shook his head, "Nothing. Only feelings."

Anakin asked, "What feelings?"

Luke responded swallowing the lump in his throat, "Love, just the love I have for her. It's the only thing I know is real."

Anakin nodded, "Then hang onto that. Let that love be your life line. Do not let it go Luke, let it be your anchor into the here and now."

Luke felt for the bond with his wife and clamped down hard onto it. The moment he did something changed…somehow. Luke saw his mind as a deep dark impenetrable forest of thorns and strangling vines.

Mara, she was the only bright spot, the only thing he could see clearly.

His mind began to swirl and pulse. He couldn't catch his breath all of a sudden and he plunged headfirst into his mind. It was a massive chaotic mess. Full of blurry faces and memories, feelings and emotions tied to each fuzzy picture.

Pain ripped through his brain as electric impulses sent shock-waves throughout his system. His heart galloped, and he grasped his chest and said in a painful whisper, "Father – there's…something…"

Luke groaned and Anakin asked panicked, "Luke! What's wrong!"

Mara cried out from behind the closed doors, "Luke!"

Luke rose at the sound of her voice and moved painfully toward the doors and burst through them.

She had half risen from her bed despite the loud protest of L'wren, Padme and Leia who tried unsuccessfully to restrain her. She took in her husbands ashen mien as distress poured through their bond, she winced as his pain mingled with her own.

"Luke, what is it?"

He moved to her bedside and yelled furiously at the rest of his family who had clamored to his side, "LEAVE!"

The all jumpe startled to hear such venom in his voice. But all moved reluctantly to the door, after Mara assured them as best as she could that it would be all right.

He grasped her hands tightly and said, "Mara – it's my head…it's." her watery eyes riveted on him in concern.

She cried out as he sank to his knees at her side and she tried to grasp him before he could hit the floor.

It happened all so suddenly. His mind was gripped into a violent unmerciful maelstrom. He heard his father's words to hold onto his love for Mara, she would be his anchor.

Hold on he did…he thought of her beautiful face, his brilliant green eyes and sparkling smile. The sweet flowery scent of her warm skin and hair. The feel of his son kicking from underneath her skin. His mind continued to pull him into unknown darkness. As he plummeted her name became a chant in his mind. It was the only thing that he could cling to now as he was rushed through a swirling mass of chaos.

He could hear her desperate plea, "Anakin! Anakin!"

As sudden as a wave crashing onto the beach, as though they had never left him in the first place everything snapped violently into place in a brilliant shining moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"_The ways of the Living Force are beyond our understanding… But fear not. You are in the hands of something much greater and much better than you can imagine._"―Qui-Gon Jinn

* * *

><p>It was all there, <em>all<em> of it. Being a child scorching his feet on the sand on Tatooine. Staring out at the binary sunset longing for his life to begin. Meeting Obi Wan, Han and rescuing Leia, meeting his father and mother and learning the truth about his parentage and the sacrifice they made for their children to thrive.

Training hard with his father to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. Meeting Mara for the first time, feeling her anger and rage, he could clearly recall the melody of the music from the engagement ball and see the shimmering fabric of Mara's ball gown.

Memories of her were by far the clearest and easiest to recall. He had done exactly as his father had bidden he clung to his love for her and it had saved him. He could feel his own shock at realizing she was pregnant, the long months they spent apart and the torture that she had faced bravely. Losing the force and enduring their separation until he was rescued…then saving her, and watching her finally defeat Palpatine.

He could see their beautiful wedding on Naboo, dancing with his wife at last, moving into their apartment, Han and Leia's wedding, the disturbance, leaving her…the accident…oh the accident! He'd been such a fool to leave her. He knew that now.

None of this would have happened if he had just listened to her. Like so much of his life everything had changed in a single breath. He should have known. It was like his life had sudden evaporated from him, he could still recall things he wished he could forget...serving Palpatine as his apprentice. Mara saving him, threatening her life. How could he ever thank her for being so courageous and brave.

How could he have forgotten her? She was his everything.

* * *

><p>Mara gasped at the full power of their bond came racing back to her after so many long months. He panted at her side, tired from the ordeal his mind had just endured.<p>

She ran her hand gently over his hair, "_Luke_?" she asked timidly as hope gripped her tightly.

He rose his head to look into her eyes, he had missed her so much. His crystal blue eyes swam with tears and he responded to her his voice cracking with emotion, "_How could I forget you? How could I forget you_? My Mara…"

A strangled sob broke free of Mara's throat and Luke rose and embraced her tightly and she cried openly against his neck, "I thought I had lost you forever! I didn't think I'd ever feel you again!"

Luke held her tightly against him, blurting, "Mara, my love, my Mara…I am so sorry. I never should have left you. I was an idiot. Can you ever forgive me for my own pride and stupidity?"

Mara laughed and planted a long kiss on his lips and broke away saying, "Well if you weren't prideful and stupid every once in a while you wouldn't be Luke Skywalker. Luke…oh gods. Thank the force."

He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her bloodshot eyes, her forehead, her tear stained cheeks and trembling lips. He whispered her name over and over again as if in prayer. She clung to him almost painfully in flat refusal to let him go.

* * *

><p>The midwife droid finally had to interrupt, "Mrs. Skywalker? You are fully dilated. It is time for you to begin pushing."<p>

Mara looked at the droid, and sniffed nodding her head. The droid then paged the other healers to come in immediately.

Mara let go of Luke but grasped his hand firmly. She could feel the massive pressure in her abdomen and sudden intense stretching internally as her son moved lower ready to be born.

Luke held her hand tightly and moved his other arm around her shoulders rightly supporting her and she pushed and exerted.

Mara clenched her teeth; she knew that she was very strong. But this pain was like nothing else, a sharp cry escaped her lips as she felt even more stinging pressure and being stretched far beyond her petite body's capacity. She felt like her insides were being flayed and burned.

Luke whispered tiny encouragements into her ear, but she was too distracted to hear any of them. With a final cry, and a massive push she felt a sweeping emptiness wash over her as their small son was pulled from her body entering the world with a soft yet shrill little cry of fury.

The droids and healers buzzed around the baby excitedly clearing his eyes and nose and mouth. Mara grasped the front of Luke's tunic tightly, still panting and said, "Go love, go be with him." Luke watched as the droids finished their work quickly, refusing to take his eyes away from his son. They moved with confident repetition, washing him dry of the birthing fluids and swathing him tightly before lying him gently in Mara's arms.

Luke watched with rapt attention, Mara was completely exhausted and drenched in sweat. She looked up at Luke and she had never looked happier. He pressed his lips to her forehead and sent his love and gratitude in waves through the force. Neither of them had words for the magic of the moment.

She beamed at him and then back at their small child as he gripped her finger tightly.

She finally whispered, "He's here. Luke, he's finally here. "

Luke smiled widely as Mara handed him his son. Luke looked into his son's small face, he was beautiful. Small, but with a fair unblemished complexion, not wrinkled and red the way he'd heard some newborns could be. It didn't matter to him, he could have been a little lump of fuchsia wrinkly madness but as long as he was safe and healthy nothing else mattered.

His presence in the force was a marvelous feeling in itself it was like a cool drink of water on a hot day. He was created through the will of the force and apparently carried its blessing.

Mara stared at Luke in a happy daze, finally everything seemed perfect with the universe. Luke was holding their baby tightly against his chest, he looked up at her and said, "I know his name Mara."

He sent it to her in the force and she smiled, "Yes. It's perfect."

* * *

><p>As Mara fed the baby, Luke walked out in the massive hallway where his family was waiting and pacing nervously.<p>

They all came to a halt and Luke greeted them with a wide smile, "Well…he's here!"

They all exclaimed happily, and hugged Luke tightly. All except Anakin who stared at his son with his head cocked slightly to the side in question.

"Luke?" He asked quietly, making everyone else stop and stare at him.

Luke beamed at his father and nodded happily and said, "yeah, that's here too."

Anakin swallowed his own emotion and said, "_Thank the force_, you have your memory back."

Padme gasped, and Leia cried out happily and he was swept up into a group hug again. He finally pulled away and said, "Okay okay, you all know me. It's time for you to meet your grandson and nephew."

Leia wiped the underside of her eyes with Han's shirt and followed. Han lifted the blackened corner of his white shirt and said, "Nice…" and followed.

L'wren and Padme raced forward to see Mara holding the baby tenderly. She smiled at them and said, "He's just eaten and is starting to doze off. " Mara held him out to Padme who took him into her arms with great reverence and said, "Oh, hello little one. Look at you, Luke, Mara he's the prettiest baby I ever saw."

Anakin balked looking over Padme's shoulder, "Pretty? Padme, surely you mean ruggedly handsome."

Padme handed the baby over to L'wren and rolled her eyes at her husband.

L'wren smiled down at the bundle in her arms and said, "I am going to absolutely spoil you rotten. Truly, he is such a beautiful baby."

She then handed the baby over to Anakin, who fumbled for a moment and then said with no small amount of emotion, "Sorry, I've never held a baby before. Hello there, I am your grandpa Anakin."

Luke touched his son's head lightly covered with soft red colored hair and said, "Well, grandpa Anakin meet your grandson Anakin Jaden Skywalker."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Anakin smiled broadly, "Luke! Mara! Thank you both so much, it's an honor I don't deserve."<p>

Luke smiled and replied, "You do father. Trust me. We decided to call him Anakin, because of several things. Firstly, I want him to have a name that instills courage and bravery in him. Secondly, it is my privilege to honor the man who gave me life, and _changed_ my life. Thirdly, it was the sound of Mara's voice calling out your name that saved my memories. I knew that I teetered on the edge of losing everything, but I didn't. The sound of her voice and your name…_that_ name saved me."

Anakin sighed, "I still cannot thank you enough for the honor. I am so very proud." He looked down at his precious little grandson, and then looked at his daughter 'Leia? Would you like to hold your nephew?"

Leia smiled brilliantly, gently taking her tiny nephew into her arms, "Aww, come here little Ani."

Anakin, Luke and Mara all intervened hastily, "NO!"

Leia jumped and her father explained, "Not '_Ani_' that's a girl's name. I loathed being called Ani. I only ever tolerated it from my mother and Padme."

Leia rolled her eyes and spoke directly to the bundle in her arms, "Don't listen to them. I'm going to be your favorite aunt and I know you'll allow me to call you whatever I wish."

Luke shook his head taking in Mara and Anakin's stern expressions and replied, "Don't count on it Aunt Leia."

Padme mopped up her face; this had been such a blissful day. She was so moved by it all, Luke getting his memory back and the birth of little Anakin. How much her family had recovered from the deep grief they had experienced. How all of their trials led them here to this precious moment...the birth of her grandson, the son of her Luke.

And he was so perfect. Weighing in a 7 pounds and 6 ounces, 21 inches long, all ten fingers and toes, his head lightly spackled with soft red hair. Mara yawned and tried to cover it with the back of her hand, but Luke caught it, "All right everyone, I think mommy needs some rest."

Anakin acted as the spokesperson of the group as Han cooed at the baby in the background, "Of course, I imagine you all need your rest. We'll come back tomorrow."

Luke replied, "I'll walk you out Father."

L'wren handed Anakin back to Mara and asked, "Is there anything you need my dear?"

Mara sighed happily staring into the face of her son, "No L'wren thank you."

* * *

><p>Luke walked his family out of the temple feeling wonderfully euphoric and embraced them all again, 'Thank you all so much for everything. You are the most amazing family anyone could ever have. Thank you for standing by me, and Mara in my absence, it means more to me than you could ever know. For the record mother…"<p>

He took her hand affectionately, "You were right, everything feels different now."

Padme smiled, "I knew it would be that way."

Luke bid fare well to his parents and moved quickly back to his new little family. He sat next to Mara in the bed and wrapped one arm affectionately around her shoulders, the other hand he rested on the small chest of his son and watched in marvel as it rose and fell.

Mara looked at him in awe and said, "Luke, I'm so happy you're here. It feels like a dream. For this, for _him_ and look at him…he's perfect. After everything…he's perfect."

Luke kissed the side of her head and asked, "You were really scared weren't you? That something would be wrong with him."

Mara nodded, "I was _terrified_. We went through so much he and I, there was so many things that could have gone wrong."

Luke replied softly, "I know. But you protected him, you shielded him from harm. You're the reason that he's perfectly fine. Mara, I am so proud of you. Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for our son."

Mara smiled and tried to stifle another yawn. He nodded, "Okay. Give me this little guy, and you get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Mara looked down at Anakin then at her husband with trepidation "Luke-"

Luke smiled, "Afraid I'll disappear again?"

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, "That's not so far-fetched if you recall you do tend to sneak off while I am asleep. You _womp-rat_, remind me to beat you senseless for that by the way."

Luke took the dozing newborn out of Mara's arms and smiled, "Fine, I deserve that and you're more than welcome to after you get some sleep. Healing trance Mara, no cutting corners."

She smiled at him and said, "I wouldn't, I need to cover quickly."

Luke teased, "So we can get started on a brother or sister for Anakin? Maybe we'll try for twins next time!"

Mara didn't retort, she found herself being pulled into a deep sleep.

He slid into a plush rocker by her bed with his son cradled tightly into his arms. "Hello my little one. I'm your Daddy; I want you to know upfront that there is no pressure with the name. If you want to be a Jedi you can, if you want to be a Politician like your aunt and grandma you can do that too, you can be anything you want to be I just want you to be happy."

His son gave a little sigh, and nestled against Luke's chest. His heart melted, he looked down in the face of his perfect son, and over at the serene beautiful woman who he called his wife. How fortunate he was…he could have lost everything so easily.

How many times in the last year had his life hung in the balance? How many times had Mara's? And their sons'?

He could remember the hell he had experienced at the hands of the Emperor, both the true Emperor and his demented clone. He was grateful to be part of his family, the Skywalkers would always rise to meet the challenges of the galaxy and everyone would always turn to them to be the heroes. Would his son be privy to that responsibility? The heavy burden of a destiny to live up to...

But – he thought looking down at his sleeping child. Just maybe Anakin could have a different life, he was special the force made certain of that. There was no record of a child being born between two Jedi. Would his destiny demand that he also be a Jedi? Would he long for a normal life the way that Luke longed for adventure?

Would Anakin stare at the city lights and long for something simpler?

Luke resolved that Anakin's life would be exactly as he made it. He would be able to make his own decisions. He wouldn't be governed by the sins and destinies of others. His life wouldn't be pre-ordained.

"I want you to have everything in this world. I hope I can give it to you."

* * *

><p>Mara hissed as she shoved herself off of the bed, "Force!"<p>

Luke chastised, "Hey! You just gave birth go easy on yourself!"

She sent him a sharp look, "_You_ go easy! All I've been doing for the past nine months is going easy. I'm ready to not go easy."

He smiled at her and asked suggestively, "Oh really?"

She lightly swatted at him and said, "Shut up you. All right come and help your poor invalid."

Luke rolled his eyes and sat Anakin down in the bassinet, "You were just discharged this morning Mara. You'll be flooring everyone in the sparring room in no time. But you're never gonna be in peak condition if you don't heal properly."

Mara pulled her tunic over her head, "Gods Luke you really do have that Skywalker Superiority down pat don't you?"

Luke scowled at her, "No, I'm just serious about looking out for my wife who gave birth two days ago. Which, and I could be wrong about this considering I've never done it, but I hear it is a fairly arduous task."

Mara shook her head at him, "Maybe we can arrange for you to do it next time. Luke, how is it that you can get on my nerves so badly and are still so adorable while doing it?"

Luke shrugged, "Another Skywalker trait at work I suppose."

Mara scooped Anakin out of his bassinet, "How's my handsome boy? Hungry? Why do I even ask, he certainly inherited your Skywalker appetite."

She sat in her rocker Luke had placed by the bassinet and began to nurse the baby.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, one thing is for certain we do make some great looking babies."

Mara smiled at her son's little face and agreed, "That we do. Luke, I never imagine that I could be so happy. After we married I was so thrilled and in love, but now it's like my whole perspective has changed. Now with Anakin here everything feels complete. I never even thought I wanted children...or a husband. I was content being solitary, I didn't realize what I could have."

Luke felt his own heart swell inside of him at her words. Everything had been done to keep them apart, and failed. Still they held strongly to one another, he prayed that they always would.

Mara asked teasingly, "Think he'll have your temper…or mine?"

Luke sighed, "Force willing, mine."

Mara threw a soft burp cloth at him, "Hey!"

Luke picked it up and smiled, "See what I mean?"

Mara looked at him and asked thoughtfully, "How did we get so lucky?"

Luke laughed, "Ha! I think we paid our dues sweetheart. In the last year you've spent about five months thinking I was dead, on two different occasions. That's pretty rough, not to mention the two months you spent being brutally tortured and starved, then you were poisoned with the dark side of the force, I was in a ship accident and lost my memory, and all this _after_ I was cast into open space without the force. I think we're due some happiness."

Mara swallowed a lump in her throat, 'When you say it all like that it makes it more real. We have been through a lot in this last year. It hasn't really let up. At least we don't have to worry about Palpatine anymore."

Luke took Anakin from her and laid him over his shoulder and began to pat him softly on the back, "True, I don't think we'll ever come across another foe we can say we've _both_ killed."

Mara fastened her tunic and replied, "Yeah hopefully we don't run across _that_ again. Why do I feel a sense that it isn't over? That there is something else out there? I can't really place it just a sense that we haven't seen the end of this."

Luke nodded, "I do too. Something about this that isn't quite finished. But, I'm sure it will come out in time. Meanwhile let's just enjoy this little peace while we can. Force knows we have earned it. We shouldn't think of the bad times of the past year lets think of the good times...we fell in love, got married, had a baby...you know all really great things. Let's just be grateful we are here now."

Mara smiled at him holding their son in the low light of the early morning hours.

What would she have done if Luke hadn't returned? If something had happened to her baby like she feared?

What would she have done?

Could she have carried on?

Mara knew that she couldn't answer that with any kind of certainty. Live for the moment…that's what they'd talked about on their wedding night. Cherish the peace while they still could. Would she always be a cautious creature by nature? Always looking toward the horizon with a bit of hesitation and fear. She looked at her optimistic husband who was always full of hope, he was certain that they could face any danger or threat that arose. She wished the she could be like that.

But who said that she couldn't?

After all here she was a married woman, deeply in love with her husband and with a beautiful newborn son, she had a family that she loved dearly, and she didn't want for anything. Why couldn't she just consider herself lucky and move on?

She resolved to try...

What had L'wren said about the mountains? Oh that's right…'very rarely is anything worth someone great like yourself very simple, most of the time you will find it quite challenging, but take heart, you will find your way to the summit.'

Had she finally reached it? Were all the trials and heartaches finished? She knew that it wasn't over, not yet. There was still trouble on the horizon.

She looked at her husband again, her eyes filling with determination.

Like the fighters they were they would always rise to meet the challenge, and live for more moments like this one. It was wonderful moments like this that would sustain her through the darkness. It would sustain them both.

* * *

><p>Deep in the earth was a room hidden from sight. Shira Brie lay on the table a broken woman, a half human yet she was the last hope there was. She could feel her extremities although she knew that they were gone. For a long while all she could feel was the breath coming into and leaving her lungs, her heart ceased to beat, blood ceased flowing through her broken veins.<p>

Why wasn't she dead? Or was she? Was this hell?

Her consciousness stirred, how did she get here? Who had come to her aid?

She remembered Mara severing the majority of her extremities...she remembered lying face down in sharp gravel waiting to die. Where was her master? Where was his kriffing pseudo apprentice?

One more thing registered. Pain.

Pain like she had never felt before ripped through her.

"Where is your pain?"

She heard a mechanical voice asking…droids…they always asked stupid questions…next it would ask her what kind of pain it was.

There wasn't any kind of pain that it WASN'T!

Throbbing, stinging, burning, crushing, pinching, tearing, shooting, cramping, stabbing, sharp, pressure…it was all there and it was _everywhere_.

She was surprised at the rate she was clenching her teeth that they hadn't shattered into dust. Finally, she could bear no more and let out a hideous scream that echoed off of the walls of the small room.

She was turned roughly and felt a another sharp stick to her spine. The pain began to subside…she exhaled shakily.

"Where am I?" she asked, not recognizing her own ragged voice as it left her throat.

A mechanical disembodied voice answered, "You are safe Lady Sith, for now that is all you need know."

* * *

><p>Author's Note ~ Thank you for reading Duel of the Fates I named it thus to show how Luke's life could have gone two different ways had Mara not intervened in the end.<p>

I thank all of you sincerely who have read and reviewed this story, and a big thank you to Hazel04 for her unwavering support when I've met problems in the plot.

As you can see I've left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, the third story will be coming soon. Until then...

~ Eradyne


End file.
